Long Kiss Goodbye
by LylsUniverse
Summary: En el décimo aniversario de sus aventuras, los ocho digidestinados planean pasar unos días en el Digimundo. Han crecido, han madurado, y por sobre todo han vivido muchas experiencias. Matt sabe que es tiempo de resolver algunas cosas. ¿Se atreverá?
1. I

_Este fic!! x3_

_Amo este fic xD, por eso me anime a publicarlo._

_Así que espero que tenga una buena acogida =D._

_Y perdonen el enredo de nombres que tengo x3_

_Ah! Y les recomiendo que tegan preparado, así listo para escuchar el ending de la primera temporada, aquel cantado por Mimí xD, oírla mientras se lee le da todo el toque al fic ;D_

* * *

El octavo mes ya había comenzado. Era el primero de Agosto del 2008, otro aniversario más de los acontecimientos ocurridos hace diez años, de los sucesos fantásticos vividos por ocho niños y ocho digimons.

—Hoy es primero de Agosto.

Yamato había sacado un brick de leche de la nevera y se lo bebió todo antes de contestar.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienen pensado hacer algo?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Fue a su habitación. Su padre la mantenía tal cual a pesar de que se había mudado solo hace un par de años. Echó una rápida mirada en el espejo, cogió su amada guitarra y un bolso y salió.

—Ya me voy —dijo, calzándose los zapatos en la entrada.

—Saluda a Gabumon de mi parte.

—Lo haré, papá.

—Y dile a T.K. que lo espero para cenar la próxima semana.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos, papá.

(...)

—¡Date prisa hermano!

—Ya voy. Sólo dame… un segundo.

—Si no te apresuras los demás nos dejarán.

—Claro que no. No exageres —Taichi hurgaba en todas partes, en los cajones, en el armario, debajo de la cama.

—Lo habré dejado en el departamento… —murmuró para sí.

—¿Qué tanto buscas? —preguntó Hikari, asomándose por la puerta.

—Mi telescopio. Pensaba dejárselo a Agumon.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. ¿No recuerdas que anoche me lo entregaste para que no olvidaras llevarlo?

—¿Eeeh? ¿Lo tienes tú?

—Por supuesto.

—Aaah —suspiró.

—Ya vámonos.

—Sí, vámonos.

—Hermano —dijo Hikari una vez que salieron del edificio.

—Dime.

—No olvidaste empacar tu ropa interior, ¿verdad?

—Ay, Hikari, claro no —contestó en un suspiro cansino.

—Bien —sonrió su hermana.

(...)

—Ya está.

—Sora, se te está haciendo tarde.

—Ya lo sé, mamá.

—Date prisa.

—Mamá —se quejó para sí mientras se echaba un bolso y una malla con una pelota de futbol sobre los hombros y salía de la habitación. —Adiós mamá.

—¿Vas a jugar soccer, Sora?

—Este balón es para Tai —dijo. —Se me hace tarde…

—Adiós hija. Envíale mis recuerdos a Biyomon.

—Está bien.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Cuídate tú también. Despídeme de papá cuando regrese.

—Lo haré.

(...)

—Ten. Preparé muchos bocadillos. Espero que sean suficientes.

—No te preocupes mamá. Sabemos cómo alimentarnos en el Digimundo.

—De todas formas un poco de comida nunca está demás.

—En eso tienes razón —comentó, con una media sonrisa.

Kōshirō tomó el paquete envuelto en tela verde que su madre había preparado. Llevaba su inseparable laptop en la espalda.

—Tengan mucho cuidado.

—Ya lo sé mamá.

—Dale mis saludos al señor Tento.

—Sí. Despídeme de papá. Nos vemos.

(...)

—Bueno, creo que con esto será suficiente.

—¿No crees que llevas demasiado?

—Nunca se sabe cuando algo puede ser realmente necesario. Prefiero asegurarme.

—Sí, bueno. Tú nunca vas a cambiar Jō.

—Bien. Es mejor que me vaya.

—Sí. Buena suerte.

—Gracias hermano.

(...)

—Nos vemos después.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y dile lo mismo a Yamato.

—No te preocupes.

Se apresuró hacia el ascensor.

—Buenos días T.K. —le saludaron dos alegres voces.

—Buenos días.

—¿Piensan pasar muchos días en el Digimundo? —preguntó Yolei, curiosa.

—Pues… sólo los días que nos mantuvimos en batalla.

—Espero que se diviertan mucho.

—Muchas gracias Cody. Ustedes, ¿tienen pensado hacer algo?

—Pues ahora mismo nos reuniremos con Davis y Ken —explicó Cody.

—Estábamos pensando en ir al parque de diversiones que acaban de inaugurar en Shibuya.

—Ah, Shibuya. Yamato y yo iremos mañana.

—¿Ah sí?

—Así es Yolei. Iremos a recordar a unos amigos.

Los tres amigos salieron del edificio, a fuera esperaban Davis y Ken.

—¡Muchachos! —gritó el alegre Davis.

—¡Davis! —exclamó Yolei.

—Oye, ¿tú qué haces aquí? —le espetó a T.K.

—Ya me iba —sonrió Takeru. —Nos vemos chicos.

—Adiós —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Ay —exclamó Davis, viendo como Takeru se alejaba. —La verdad es que me dan un poco de envidia.

—Ya Davis. Dijimos que no los molestaríamos este día. Recuerda que es su aniversario.

—Eso ya lo sé Ken, no tienes por qué recordármelo —dijo el aludido, haciendo un puchero con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. —Es que Hikari también irá, y estará a solas con Takeru…

—No estará sola. Recuerda que irán todos los mayores —dijo Cody.

—Eso también pero…

—Pues no perdamos más tiempo —interrumpió Yolei con un brillo en los ojos. —¡El parque de diversiones nos espera! ¡Niños elegidos, vámonos!

(...)

—¡Miren! Ahí viene Takeru.

—Hola Kari.

—Menos mal que llegaste. Yamato estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —bromeó Taichi.

Yamato hizo un ruido de desdén y lo ignoró.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos, ¿no?

—No, Jō. Aún falta alguien —respondió Kōshirō.

—No me digas que… —comenzó a decir Sora con una sonrisa.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó una alegre voz.

—Miren, ahí viene —dijo Taichi.

Mimí venía corriendo, con una sonrisa radiante y agitando la mano hacia sus amigos.

—Mimí —exclamó Sora cuando la chica se reunió con ellos.

—Lamento el retraso —dijo tras recuperar el aliento. —El avión tardó un hora en aterrizar.

—No te preocupes. Llegaste justo a tiempo —Kōshirō terminaba de teclear en su laptop.

—Pensé que te veríamos en el digimundo —dijo Sora.

—Es que esta vez quería ir junto con ustedes. Esta vez es más especial que las anteriores.

—Es cierto —dijo Tai, risueño.

—Ahora está todo listo —dijo Hikari.

—Bien. Vámonos.

—Sí.

Caminaron hasta la parada del autobús y subieron a uno que los dejaría justo en el viejo campamento al que asistieron aquel primero de Agosto inolvidable. Una vez allí, se encaminaron hasta la pequeña cabaña abandonada y sacaron sus digivices mientras Kōshirō terminaba de teclear los últimos detalles en la computadora extra que Jō había llevado.

—La dejaremos oculta en la cabaña, sólo por si la otra puerta no quiere abrirse. Dudo mucho que alguien venga y la robe. Este campamento fue cerrado hace mucho —explicaba Kōshirō.

Todos se pusieron el línea.

—Bien, Kari y T.K. , usen sus D-3.

—Sí — alzaron sus D-3 hacia el cielo. —Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete.

En el cielo aparecieron luces de colores y un torbellino de agua y luz se cernió sobre ellos.

—Vámonos muchachos —dijo Taichi.

—Sí —exclamaron todos.

Cuando Yamato abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que uno de los muchachos había caído sobre él. Alzó un poco la cabeza y vio una cabellera castaña muy clara. Frunció el ceño, y el corazón le dio un vuelco sin saber por qué.

—Eeeh… Mimí. Mimí, despierta por favor.

Le costó unos segundos hacer que la chica Tachikawa abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, no reparó en seguida en lo que había sucedió.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó con voz adormilada, incorporándose levemente.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de quitarte? —dijo Yamato, con voz carente de emoción.

—¿Qué?

Mimí lo miró, y tras un par de segundos, se puso roja como un tomate y se levantó rápidamente.

—Lo siento mucho, superior —se disculpó. A pesar de que los años habían pasado y que ella ya había cumplido diecinueve, seguía llamándolo "superior".

—Descuida —dijo él, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa. —Despertemos al resto.

—Sí.

Los demás se encontraban en el mismo lugar, todos habían perdido la conciencia.

—Kōshirō… ¡Kōshirō! —Mimí lo zarandeó.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, sobresaltado.

—Sora —la chica abrió los ojos lentamente, recibiendo una caricia en el rostro.

—Matt.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Superior Jō —decía Mimí, zarandeándolo también. —Ya despierta, por favor.

—Taichi, levántate —dijo Yamato sin nada de delicadeza, moviéndolo con un pie.

Takeru y Hikari despertaron solos.

—Bueno, hemos vuelto al Digimundo, amigos. —anunció Kōshirō.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Agumon. Ellos sabían que vendríamos, ¿no, Izzy?

—Pues hablé con Tentomon antes de salir de casa.

—Qué extraño —murmuró el líder un tanto cabizbajo.

—¡Taichi! —se escuchó un grito más allá, y ocho digimons salieron de entre unos arbustos.

—¡Agumon!

—¡Tai! —Agumon se lanzó a los brazos de su camarada. Lo mismo hicieron los otros siete digimons.

—¡Kari!

—Gatomon.

—¡T.K.!

—¿Cómo estás Patamon?

—¡Sora!

—Piyomon —ambas se fundieron en un abrazo.

—Sora, te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

—¡Matt!

—Gabumon, amigo.

—¡Jouuu!

—Gomamon. Qué alegría verte.

—¡Mimí!

—¡Palmon!

—¡Mimí!

—¡Palmon! —se abrazaron muy fuerte, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Izzy.

—Tentomon —sonrió el pelirrojo.

—Qué bien que llegaron pronto.

Pasaron un bueno rato disfrutando del reencuentro, hasta que emprendieron la marcha hacia el lugar que todos habían escogido para pasar la primera noche. No tardaron en llegar al lago donde Garurumon derrotó a Seadramon.

—Bien muchachos, iré a buscar madera —dijo Jō.

—Espera, aún es muy temprano. Busquemos madera cuando esté por anochecer. Ahora disfrutemos un poco.

—Tai tiene razón —dijo Sora. —Hace mucho calor como para que nos pongamos a trabajar ahora.

—Vayamos a nadar —sugirió Mimí.

—Sí, esa es una excelente idea —dijo Takeru.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Mimí se puso de pie, cogió la mano de Takeru y tiró de él. —Vamos.

Patamon y Palmon salieron tras ellos, los cuatro riéndose a carcajadas.

—Me hace recordar viejos tiempos —dijo Sora, nostálgica, pudiendo casi ver a Mimí y a Takeru como hace diez años atrás.

—Mimí y Takeru siempre solían correr y reír por todo —recordó Kōshirō.

—Eran los más pequeños en ese entonces —agregó Taichi.

—¿Mimí y Takeru eran muy amigos? —preguntó Hikari.

—Como eran los más infantiles, solían tomar todo como un juego —dijo Yamato.

—Eso hizo que se mantuvieran muy unidos —dijo Sora.

—Ya veo.

—¿No me digas que estás celosa, Hikari? —preguntó Taichi con un pícara sonrisa.

—Claro que no, hermano —respondió ella con una sonrisa muy convincente.

—¡Muchachos! —los llamó Mimí desde el lago, haciéndoles señas con la mano. Ella y Takeru ya vestían sus bañadores y estaban sumergidos hasta la cintura, la ropa de ambos estaba tirada en la orilla. —¡Ya vengan! ¡El agua está deliciosa!

—A mí ya me dieron ganas de bañarme —dijo Gomamon.

—A mí también —dijo Jō.

—Pues vamos —sonrió Sora.

Pasaron un buen rato en el agua. Taichi retó a Yamato a una competencia de nado, que repitieron tres veces obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado: empate. Hikari tomó muchas fotografías de todos y también filmó unos cuántos videos en una filmadora que había recibido en su cumpleaños. A la hora de la comida los digimons se devoraron los bocadillos que la madre de Kōshirō había preparado.

—Taaai —dijo Agumon con voz quejosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya no puedo más —dijo el digimon, cayendo de espaldas.

—Glotón.

Todos rieron.

Después de la comida Taichi y Agumon tomaron una siesta. Takeru y Patamon y Hikari y Gatomon se sentaron a la orilla del lago a lanzar piedras. Yamato y Sora charlaban algo apartados del resto, se reían y miraban, y se hablaban en ciertas ocasiones al oído.

—No digas esas cosas —rió Sora, que estaba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

—Es la verdad —dijo Yamato, que mantenía una mano en el árbol, junto a ella, como acorralándola.

—Parece que entre Yamato y Sora… —comenzó a decir Gabumon.

—Marcha todo a la perfección —completó Piyomon. Ambos observaban a sus camaradas desde un círculo que habían formado sus amigos, más allá.

—Esos dos —comentó Jō moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya son novios? —preguntó Mimí.

—No, aún no —contestó Kōshirō. —No entiendo por qué no se deciden.

—Llevan con ese juego desde la secundaria —dijo Jō.

—Ya veo —dijo Mimí, observándolos con expresión aburrida.

—Y tú Mimí, ¿ya tienes novio? —preguntó Palmon.

—¿Yo? No, como crees —rió, sonrojándose.

—Pues es normal esperar eso de ti, Mimí —dijo Jō.

—Eres una chica muy linda —dijo Gomamon.

—Sí —dijo Piyomon.

—Así es —dijo Tentomon.

—Tienen razón —sonrió Jō.

—Pero… yo…

—¿No, Gabumon? —dijo Gomamon.

—Pues… sí —dijo, sonrojándose.

—Es cierto. Mimí es una chica muy linda.

—Palmon no, me avergüenzas.

—Pero es la verdad. ¿No lo crees, Kōshirō? Kōshirō —Kōshirō no respondía a su compañero digimon. —¡Kōshirō!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Verdad que Mimí es una chica muy linda?

—Ah, pues… S-sí, sí. Mimí es una chica… muy linda —se ocultó tras la pantalla de su computadora, aproximando su rostro más ella, así nadie pudo ver su sonrojo.

—Muchas gracias chicos —sonrió ella, agradecida.

—Además cantas muy bonito —agregó Gomamon.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó Jō. —¿Recuerdan la vez que Mimí cantó en el castillo de Shongungekomon?

—Eso no me trae muy buenos recuerdos —comentó Mimí.

—¿Ah sí? Yo nunca te he escuchado cantar Mimí —dijo Tentomon.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Piyomon.

—¿Por qué no nos cantas algo ahora, Mimí? —propuso Palmon.

—¿Qué?

—Sí Mimí, canta —la animó Piyomon.

—Vamos Mimí.

—Anda, canta para nosotros.

—Pero… yo…

—¿Qué sucede, chicos? —preguntó Hikari, acercándose.

—Queremos que Mimí cante una canción para nosotros.

—¡Ah! Me parece una excelente idea. Te voy a filmar.

—¡Pero Hikari!

—Vamos Mimí. Será un buen recuerdo —dijo Takeru.

—Pues… chicos… Está bien —sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

Takeru y Hikari se sentaron junto a los otros, esta última encendió su filmadora. Mimí se ubicó frente a ellos, respiró hondo y se tomó las manos.

_Al cielo pido un favor_

_Que tú me quieras a mí, deseo a morir_

_Que algún día tú estés por siempre conmigo_

_Tengo la fe_

Más allá, Taichi y Agumon abrieron los ojos.

_Yo no sé porque te niegas a creer_

_Que soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz_

_Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre_

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yamato.

Sora miró en derredor.

—Es Mimí.

—¿Mimí? —repitió Yamato, mirando en la misma dirección de Sora.

_Yo sé que el cielo me va escuchar_

_Lo presiente mi corazón_

_Y al escuchar mi canción yo estoy muy segura_

_Vendrás aquí._

_No temas no te haré mal_

Esa canción…

_Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_Mucho te puedo ofrecer_

Esa canción era…

_No te vas a arrepentir_

Era la misma…

_No temas, no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por un hada azul_

_Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos…_

—Tsk —Yamato hizo un ruidito de fastidio y se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—Tengo la fe. Mmmm… mmm… mmmmm.

—¡BRAVO!

—Bien hecho, Mimí —dijo Taichi, acercándose a sus amigos.

—Mimí sigue cantando precioso, ¿no es verdad? —volteó a mirar, pero estaba sola. —¿Matt? ¡Matt! Qué extraño.

* * *

_¿Cómo estuvo? x333_

_En lo personal me gusta mucho el primer capítulo._

_Quise escribir un fic con mucho diálogo porque al escribirlo realmente pensé mucho en la serie, y a cada línea que alguno de los Digidestinados decía, imaginaba su voz (es del doblaje mexicano que amo tanto *-* xD). Pero si resulta muy confuso tanto diálogo seguido, perdón! u_U._

_Trate de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje, pero no soy perfecta xDD._

_Y eso..._

_Se fijaron en lo raro que se pone Matt con Mimí?!?!? xDDD._

_Ese es el punto clave de esta historia xDD_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Dejen algún comentario para saber si debo continuar._

_Gracias por leer_

_Lyls_


	2. II

_Seee!! Capítulo II_

_Recomendación: Tengan preparada la melodía de la armónica de Matt xDDD, mientras leen sabrán en qué momento escucharla. Insisto en esto de la música porque le da "todo_

_ el toque" al fic xDDD_

_Here we go! Enjoy ;D_

* * *

Yamato no volvió hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando el resto lo interrogó dijo que había tenido ganas de dar un paseo a solas. Nadie le reprochó nada porque eran muy normal en él ese tipo de cosas. Él único que lo siguió observando raro fue Gabumon, quizás se debiese a que conocía muy bien a su camarada, pues intuía que algo estaba sucediendo.

Mientras el resto preparaba la fogata y la cena, Yamato se sentó a la orilla del lago y sacó de su bolsillo su vieja armónica. Comenzó a tocar. A su lado, Gabumon lo miraba, inquieto.

—Yamato… —comenzó a decir. Él no dejó de tocar. —Me di cuenta de que… de que estás un poco… extraño —Yamato siguió tocando. —Quería preguntarte si… si todo marcha bien.

—Todo marcha bien, Gabumon.

—Pero es que… te notó un poco… pensativo. Más que de costumbre.

—Pues… no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Pero Matt…

—Estoy bien.

—Tarara tararara… —tarareó una voz cerca de ellos.

Yamato miró. Mimí estaba llenando un recipiente con agua, y mientras lo hacía tarareaba distraídamente, aún así lo hacía muy bien.

—Mimí tiene una voz preciosa —comentó Gabumon de repente. —Canta tan bien como tú, Matt.

Yamato no dijo nada. Continuó mirándola, vio como terminaba de llenar de agua el recipiente y como hacía un esfuerzo por llevarlo firmemente entre sus brazos. Mimí se sintió observada y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Las sostuvieron por un segundo, y luego las desviaron en direcciones opuestas. Aquello no se le escapó a Gabumon, mucho menos el rostro casi apenado de Mimí y la expresión fría y distante de Matt.

—Matt… —comenzó de nuevo el digimon, no dispuesto a rendirse. —¿Acaso… acaso pasó algo entre… entre ustedes?

—¿Entre quiénes?

—Entre tú y… y Mimí.

—Pues… —Yamato miró hacia el frente, la mirada perdida, luego cerró los ojos y se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza —es una larga historia.

—Pero estoy dispuesto a escucharla, Matt.

Yamato miró a su digimon y le sonrió.

En ese momento Sora los llamó porque la cena estaba lista.

—Será en otro momento —dijo.

.

Mientras comían, Yamato se comportó como de costumbre, pero hubo algo que no dejó de llamar la atención de Gabumon: Yamato hablaba con todos, decía el nombre de todos, excepto el de Mimí, y ella tampoco había hablado con él, ni una sola vez.

'_Esto_ _es_ _muy_ _extraño'_ pensó Gabumon.

.

—Gabumon, ¿sucede algo?

—Pues… no es nada Agumon.

—Has estado muy callado —comentó Taichi.

—Yo… Lamento preocuparlos, pero no es nada.

—No tiene nada de malo —sonrió Mimí hacia el digimon.

Gabumon se sonrojó ligeramente y el resto rió, excepto Yamato, que siguió masticando su comida como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de cenar, se quedaron un rato más alrededor de la fogata. Matt había vuelto a recostarse cerca del lago, observando las estrellas del Digimundo. Mimí observaba con aire adormilado el crepitar de las llamas, mientras sus amigos charlaban de no sabía qué. Sus ojos se iban cerrando cada vez más…

—Mimí —dijo Palmon.

—Ya me dio mucho sueño.

—Pero aún es temprano —dijo Tai.

—Debe ser por la diferencia de horario —dijo Izzy.

—Te ves muy cansada. Mejor ve a dormir —le dijo Sora.

—Lo haré. Buenas noches chicos.

—Buenas noches Mimí —dijeron todos.

La chica se acercó a la tienda que compartiría con Sora y Hikari, la que Jō había armado por ellas, y se metió dentro seguida de Palmon.

En tanto en la fogata…

—Oye Sora —comenzó Gabumon. —Tú conoces muy bien a Matt y a Mimí. Quería preguntarte si… si acaso ellos se llevan mal o algo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Taichi.

—Porque he notado a Yamato más distante de lo normal, y me di cuenta de que Mimí y él evitan dirigirse la palabra.

—Pues tienes razón —dijo Sora. — Algo pasó entre ellos, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Acaso Mimí y Matt tuvieron algo? —preguntó Jō, incrédulo. —¿Fueron novios?

—No… no lo sé —respondió la pelirroja, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. —No estoy muy segura de eso.

—Mi hermano y Mimí eran muy buenos amigos —aclaró Takeru. —Pero algo ocurrió y, después de eso, Mimí se fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Piyomon.

—Ellos tuvieron una horrible pelea—contestó Sora, apenada.

—Mimí y Matt solían ser muy buenos amigos, pero —Kōshirō dejó escapar un suspiro, —se hirieron mutuamente. Aún recuerdo el día de esa pelea.

—¿Tú estuviste ahí? —preguntó Taichi. —Nunca he sabido los detalles. Matt no… —sonrió —ya sabes cómo es él.

—Al menos pude ver a Mimí salir corriendo y a Matt salir tras ella. Después de eso vi a Sora y le pregunté lo que había pasado.

—Quiero saberlo —pidió Gabumon, serio. —Por favor Sora, quisiera saberlo todo.

—Si quieres saber todo… yo puedo contarte el principio —dijo Takeru.

—Yo quisiera saber cómo Mimí y Yamato se hicieron tan amigos.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero, Hikari.

—Pues comienza —lo animó Jō.

—Todo comenzó unas semanas después de nuestro regreso a casa. Habían inaugurado un nuevo parque de diversiones , y Mimí y yo habíamos quedado de ir juntos.

—¿Mimí y tú? —preguntó Hikari.

—Sí. Seguíamos siendo muy buenos amigos, y por sobre todo, seguíamos siendo unos niños —sonrió. —Esto pasó hace diez años. Recuerdo que en cuanto estuve preparado, el timbre de casa sonó, y corrí a abrir la puerta.

—_¡Takeru!_

—_Debe ser Mimí, mamá, no te preocupes._

«Cuando abrí, me llevé una gran sorpresa.»

—_Hermano._

—_T.K._

—_¡Hermano! —el pequeño Takeru se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó. —Pero hermano, ¿qué haces aquí?_

—_Vine a buscarte para llevarte al parque de diversiones._

—_Pero hermano, es que yo…_

—_¡T.K.!_

—_¿Eeeh? —Yamato volteó y vio a una chica acercarse corriendo._

—_¡Es Mimí! —exclamó Takeru, soltándose de su hermano y corriendo al encuentro de su amiga —¡Mimí!_

—_Hola —dijo ella mientras se tomaban de las manos. —Lamento haberme demorado, es que mi papá no podía encontrar la calle correcta._

—_No te preocupes._

—_¿Ya estás listo?_

—_Es que acaba de llegar mi hermano —Takeru miró a Yamato. —Dice que va a llevarme al parque de diversiones._

—_¿Eeeh? —Mimí hizo un gesto de sorpresa y miró a Yamato. —Pero yo te había dicho primero._

—_Eso lo sé, pero…_

—_¡Eso no es justo! —comenzó a decir Mimí._

—_Por mí no hay problema. Vendré otro día._

—_No hermano. ¿Por qué no vamos los tres?_

—_Me parece una buena idea —dijo Mimí._

—_Pues… está bien._

«Ese día fuimos al parque de diversiones. Y estuvo genial. Matt no solía reír demasiado, pero ese día se divirtió mucho, estoy seguro. Después de eso, Matt y Mimí comenzaron a verse más a menudo. En un principio yo era la excusa, pero después se olvidaron de mí —sonrió. —Creo que fue en esa época cuando mi hermano comenzó a tocar la guitarra…

—Fue por esa época también que se había formado una banda en la escuela, y como Yamato era muy bueno, le pidieron que se uniera. Pero les faltaba una voz así que Mimí se les unió y se convirtió en la vocalista —comentó Taichi. —Por supuesto en ese tiempo Matt aún no se atrevía a cantar.

—Esa banda sería la misma que siguió hasta que pasamos a secundaria —agregó Sora. —"Teenage Wolves".

—El problema surgió cuando a Mimí le faltaba aún un año para terminar la primaria. Ambos íbamos en sexto —dijo Kōshirō. —Había diferencia en los horarios, así que la banda no ensayaba demasiado.

—Solían presentarse en los festivales escolares, y les iba muy bien. Pero los seguidores que se habían hecho comenzaron a pedir nuevas canciones. Tuvieron muchas dificultades para ponerse de acuerdo con los temas a tocar, y al final todo les salía bien —Sora suspiró. —Pero los chicos querían tocar música más pesada que Mimí se negaba a cantar. Comenzaron a quejarse mucho de ella y empezaron las amenazas de deshacer el grupo. Matt no quería que eso sucediera, así que intentaba hacer razonar a Mimí, pero por alguna razón, ella siempre terminaba contado con su apoyo —se quedó mirando el fuego uno segundos en silencio. —Hubo un día, sin embargo, que Matt actuó… bueno… extraño. Ese día iban a ensayar para el festival de primavera. Estábamos en la escuela, en el auditorio. Yo estaba allí porque antes me había encontrado con Kōshirō. Él me dijo que había ensayo de la banda donde participaban Matt y Mimí, y que él iría porque le habían pedido asesoría con unos equipos de audio. Mientras Kōshirō y otro muchacho de la banda habían ido a buscar unos amplificadores, me quedé con Yamato y con los otros chicos a esperar a que Mimí llegara. Yamato estaba molesto porque ya era muy tarde y no tenían demasiado tiempo para ensayar. Cuando Mimí llegó, llegó muy contenta…

—_¡Chicos! —saludó._

—_Hola Mimí —saludaron los otros dos, sin dejar de ajustar sus instrumentos._

—_Hola Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? —sonrió Mimí._

—_Llegas tarde —le dijo Yamato._

—_Sí, lo siento mucho. Es que me tardé porque quería traer una canción buenísima que podríamos tocar para el festival._

—_¿Ah, sí? —preguntó uno de los chicos, interesado._

—_Sí._

—_¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Un largo beso de despedida —sonrió._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Debes estar bromeando —comentó el otro._

—_No es broma. Yo misma la escribí._

—_Mimí, no tocaremos algo que se llame "Largo beso de despedida" —dijo uno._

—_Suena ridículo._

—_Pero si es una canción muy bonita._

—_Mimí —dijo Yamato. —Te dijimos que no tocaríamos canciones de amor._

—_Pero es que tienes que escucharla, va a gustarte, estoy segura._

—_No la escucharé._

—_¿Por qué no? No puedes rechazarla si no la escuchas._

—_Pues puedo imaginar cómo será._

—_¿Ah, sí?_

—_Si tú la escribiste, claro que puedo._

—_¿Y cómo sería entonces? —preguntó ella alzando la voz._

—_Sería una cursi y ridícula canción de niñas._

—_¡Ay! Eres un tonto —Mimí había perdido la paciencia._

«—Estuvieron intercambiando frases por varios minutos. La discusión de la banda se había vuelto una pelea de dos, y ninguno de los miembros de la banda parecía querer intervenir.»

—_¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te detesto! —exclamó ella._

—_¡Pues yo también te detesto! —le espetó Yamato —¡Siempre te quejas por todo! ¡Y estoy harto de que seas una niña tonta y consentida que se la pasa saltando y gritando! ¡No entiendo cómo es posible que no madures aún! ¡Pienso que me hubiese ahorrado muchos problemas si no te hubiera conocido!_

«—Aquello a Mimí la destrozó. Hasta el mismo Yamato se dio cuenta de que se había pasado.»

—_Oye… —comenzó a decir él, notoriamente arrepentido. —Mimí…_

—_No quiero escucharte —murmuró la chica, con la vista gacha. —No quiero volver a oírte._

—_Pero…_

—_¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN TODA MI VIDA! —gritó y salió corriendo del auditorio._

—_¡MIMÍ, ESPERA!_

_Afuera, Kōshirō venía cargando con un amplificador, y casi es derribado por Mimí._

—_¡El superior Yamato es un tonto! ¡Tonto! —decía ella entre sollozos mientras corría._

—_¡Mimí! —Yamato pasó unos segundos después, tras ella. También estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Kōshirō._

—_¿Estás bien, Kōshirō?_

—_SÍ, Sora. Pero, dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?_

—_Pues…_

_._

—_¡Mimí! ¡Mimí!_

—_¡Ya basta! ¡Déjame en paz!_

—_¡Espera!_

_Yamato la siguió varias calles más allá de la escuela, pero tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo._

—_¡MIMÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! —gritó, y varios de los transeúntes se voltearon a mirarlo. —Maldición —masculló, apretando los dientes y puños._

«—Después de eso, no se volvieron a hablar, y meses después supimos que Mimí y sus padres se irían a los Estados Unidos , y que Mimí terminaría allá la primaria porque se instalarían definitivamente. —Sora hizo una pausa, como dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos. —Todos nos reunimos para despedirla en el aeropuerto. Yamato no quiso ir con nosotros.»

—_¡Adiós Mimí! —se despidió Izzy._

—_¡Buena suerte! —le deseó Takeru._

—_¡No te olvides de nosotros! —dijo Tai._

—_¡Mantendremos el contacto vía e-mail! —exclamó Hikari._

—_¡Te extrañaremos mucho Mimí! —dijo Sora._

—_¡Cuídate mucho! —dijo Jō._

—_Gracias… —ahogó un sollozo y los miró a todos —muchachos —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Prometo escribir y venir a visitarlos, y cuando puedan vayan a visitarme ustedes, serán bienvenidos siempre. Son mis mejores amigos. Adiós y los quiero mucho —dijo antes de entrar por el puente de embarque._

—_¡Qué tengas un buen viaje! —le desearon todos._

_Pasaron unos minutos, y los muchachos esperaban ver a Mimí por última vez a través de un enorme ventanal._

—_Miren —exclamó Hikari._

—_Es… —comenzó Taichi._

—_¡Yamato! —completaron los otros._

—_¡Hermano!_

—_¿Dónde está Mimí? —fue lo único que dijo._

—_Acaba de embarcar —dijo Sora, señalando el ventanal. Justo en ese momento pasaban Mimí y sus padres._

—_No —jadeó Yamato antes de salir corriendo._

—No la alcanzó —dijo Sora.

—Mi hermano estaba… —comenzó a decir T.K. —destrozado. Se fue del aeropuerto sin siquiera mirarnos. Nos preocupó muchísimo…

—Sí. Y después ocurrió… ese terrible accidente —los ojos de Sora se humedecieron al instante.

—¿Qué accidente? —preguntó Gabumon.

—Pues… —T.K. y Kari intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Yamato?

—Yamato fue… —pero Sora no pudo terminar de decirlo.

—Matt fue atropellado —dijo Taichi. —Afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones físicas muy graves. Sólo un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo curioso de todo fue —intervino Kōshirō —que Yamato se había olvidado de Mimí.

—¿Olvidado de Mimí? —repitió Gabumon.

—Así es —dijo Jō. —Suele pasar que cuando se sufren golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza, se olvidan algunas cosas, o se pierde completamente la memoria. A eso se le llama amnesia. Lo que a Matt le pasó no fue una amnesia total, sino parcial puesto que se había olvidado sólo de Mimí.

—¿Y por qué pasa eso, Jō? —preguntó Gomamon.

—Algunas veces las personas, al vivir algún tipo de experiencia desagradable, suelen "borrar" de sus mentes los recuerdos de dicha experiencia. Obviamente, es imposible que los eliminen, lo que hacen es algo así como esconderlos dentro del subconsciente, en algún rincón muy apartado que se niegan a tocar.

—¿Lo que quieres decir es que después de lo que pasó, Yamato quiso olvidar a Mimí? —preguntó Tentomon.

—Lo más probable es que Yamato haya querido olvidar lo que sucedió —opinó Taichi.

—Cielos —comentó Gabumon. —No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo —agregó el digimon sonando muy triste.

Los chicos se miraron, incómodos.

—A Yamato no le gusta hablar del tema. No lo habla con nadie, absolutamente con nadie —explicó Sora.

—Pero lo más probable es que no haya querido preocuparte, Gabumon. Eres su amigo y él confía en ti, pero ya sabes que a veces es muy tonto con ese tipo de cosas —dijo Tai a modo de explicación.

—Humju —Gabumon se hundió en sí mismo y no hizo más que mirar las llamas.

Poco a poco, los chicos y sus digimons se fueron a dormir.

'_Todo ha sido muy duro'_ pensó Gabumon, acercándose a la orilla, Yamato aún miraba las estrellas.

—Oye.

—No tengo sueño, Gabumon. Si quieres puedes ir a la tienda y dormir.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—Está bien —Matt sonrió, y Gabumon pudo percibirlo a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? _

_Este capi hace que el fic se vuelva interesante. Cierto??_

_Me gusta este cap, aunque lo escribí en un día ocioso de hace dos años xD, y lo hice después de leer como mil fics dramáticos estilo "novela-colombiana-mejicana" (sí, soy mega-influenciable xD)._

_El accidente de Matt es totalmente LOL xD, no tiene sentido, pero aún así me gustó la idea, y bueno, en eso se basa prácticamente todo el fic así que debe gustarme xD._

_Espero que ustedes opinen y me hagan saber sí le gustó o no xD, espero que sí, a pesar del dramatismo de este "accidente"._

_Y Gabumon *-*, lo amo!! Su preocupación por nuestro Yama es adorable. Gabumon es uno de mis favoritos (L)._

_Muchas gracias a los 10 reviews de esta semana!! Amé el interés que mostraron, mil gracias!!_

_Waaaaai! =D_

_Lyls_


	3. III

_Capítulo III!_

_Gracias a los seis reviews del capítulo 2, espero que esté cap no les decepcione mucho (ya que no tiene demasiada acción que digamos xD)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

La primera en despertar aquella mañana fue Sora. Salió de su tienda sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Piyomon, Mimí y Hikari junto a sus compañeros digimon. Afuera estiró los brazos y se desperezó. Se quedó maravillada al contemplar la hermosa mañana que el Digimundo les ofrecía y sonrió para sí misma. Apreciaba la silueta de Matt recostado a la orilla del lago, y se debatió entre ir a despertarlo o quedarse donde estaba. Entre ella y él era todo tan raro, por más que se separasen una y otra, siempre terminaban juntándose de nuevo.

—Nunca cambiará —murmuró para sí con tono cariñoso.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz perezosa desde el interior de la tienda.

—Buenos días Mimí —Mimí asomó su cabeza fuera de la tienda, restregándose un ojo.

—¿Ya está listo el desayuno? —preguntó, adormilada.

—Nadie se ha despertado aún —sonrió Sora.

—Entonces nosotras… —se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras soltaba un descomunal bostezo —Aaaoooh… lo prepararemos.

—Está bien.

—Nosotras también ayudaremos —dijeron Kari y Gatomon uniéndose a la conversación.

—Yo quiero comer algo preparado por Mimí —dijo Palmon.

—Y yo algo hecho por Sora —dijo Piyomon.

Minutos después las chicas habían puesto manos a la obra.

—Mimí, ¿puedes ir por agua, por favor? —le pidió la pelirroja a su amiga.

—Claro —tomó varios recipientes, los apiló uno sobre otro y se dirigió a la orilla del lago. Al acercarse notó que alguien estaba tendido sobre la arena. Se acercó un poco más, curiosa, y reconoció la cabellera rubia de Matt. Detuvo sus pasos y mantuvo la distancia con su superior mientras dejaba los recipientes en el suelo. —Ay, ¿y ahora cómo los llevo todos llenos de agua?

El ruido de los recipientes despertó a Gabumon, quien se levantó rápidamente y miró en derredor.

—¿Mimí?

—Shshsh —siseó ella colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y guiñándole un ojo al digimon, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente. —Dejemos que duerma un poco más.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar el agua?

—Por favor —sonrió Mimí, agradecida.

.

Cuando Tai, el último en despertar, salió de la tienda con cara de sueño, se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta al ver el magnífico desayuno que las chicas habían preparado y servido sobre un mantel larguísimo de día de campo.

—Se ve estupendo —dijo al ocupar su lugar junto a Izzy.

—Todo esto se lo debemos a las chicas —comentó Jō. —Se despertaron antes que nosotros y nos prepararon este banquete.

—Se ve delicioso —comentó Agumon, mirando la comida con anhelo.

—Ya verás al probarlo —sonrió Kari.

—Pues ¿qué esperamos? —sonrió Tai —¡A comer!

—¡Buen provecho! —exclamaron todos.

.

—Estuvo delicioso —exclamó Tai al finalizar de comer.

—Sora y las chicas hicieron un gran trabajo —dijo Piyomon.

—Es cierto. Se tomaron la molestia de preparar esto tan delicioso para nosotros —agregó Tentomon.

—No fue nada—dijo Sora.

—Mi mamá siempre dice que la mejor manera de mantener a los hombres felices es con el estómago lleno —dijo Mimí, y todos rieron.

—Tu madre tiene mucha razón —dijo Jō.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —dijo T.K.

—Gracias por la comida —repitió el resto a coro.

—Y bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —preguntó la alegre Mimí.

—Pueees… —Takeru miró a su hermano mayor.

—Nosotros teníamos pensado ir a Shibuya —dijo Yamato al cabo de segundos.

—¡¿Shibuya?! —exclamaron todos.

—Así es. Hoy es el aniversario de… la muerte de unos amigos —explicó T.K. con cierto pesar.

—Pumkimon y Gotsumon —dijo Tai, que ya conocía la historia gracias a Matt.

—Sí —asintió Matt. —Queríamos pasear por allí ya que el año pasado no pudimos.

—Entiendo —dijo Sora.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Mimí dijo:

—¿Y por qué no vamos todos?

—¿Eh? —exclamaron todos.

—Acompañemos a T.K. y al superior a su visita a Shibuya.

—Pero Mimí… —comenzó a decir Takeru.

—Tú ni siquiera los conociste —dijo Yamato, en un tono frío.

Pero Mimí no se arredró.

—¿ Y eso qué? Que no los haya conocido no significa que no pueda presentarles mis respetos. Siento que les debo mucho. Esos digimon sacrificaron su vida para salvar la de T.K. y la tuya, superior. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, quizás… quizás… —los ojos de Mimí se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Quizás no estaríamos todos reunidos aquí hoy —completó Jō.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras de Jō y Mimí.

—Matt —comenzó a decir Tai, en tono conciliador, —deja que… —lo miró fijamente —vayamos con ustedes.

Matt se rió por lo bajo mientras jugaba con su encendedor plateado dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Por mí hagan lo que quieran —dijo, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a la orilla del lago.

—Matt, espérame —dijo Gabumon, saliendo tras él.

—Ese idiota —sonrió Tai, mientras veía como se sentada sobre la arena.

—Bueno chicos, si vamos a ir a Shibuya, es mejor que nos preocupemos por ordenar el campamento —dijo Sora.

—¡Sí! —respondieron todos.

—Yo volveré dentro de un rato.

—¿A dónde vas Jō? —preguntó Izzy.

—Intentaré encontrar a alguien para que cuide nuestro campamento mientras regresamos al mundo real.

—Espera, quiero ir contigo —dijo Izzy.

—Está bien.

—¡Tengan mucho cuidado! —exclamó Mimí mientras Kōshirō y Jō se alejaban junto a su compañeros digimon. —¡Izzy! ¡Superior Jō!

—Tranquila Mimí, estaremos bien —dijo Kōshirō, despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

—¡No se marchen sin nosotros! —agregó Jō, imitando el gesto de Izzy.

—No lo haremos —aseguró Sora, risueña.

—Me preocupa un poco —dijo Mimí.

—Tranquila Mimí, ya no son unos niños —dijo Sora. —Izzy y Jō han crecido mucho.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Mimí, y agregó con una sonrisa: —Ambos se han vuelto unos chicos muy guapos.

—Mimí —exclamó Sora riéndose.

—Es cierto. Jō se ha vuelto un apuesto universitario —agregó Kari.

—Sí. Izzy también ha crecido mucho, pero sigue siendo muy tierno —comentó Mimí.

Las tres soltaron sonoras carcajadas al tiempo que Tai y T.K. intercambiaban miradas y se encogían de hombros suspirando algo que pudo haber sonado como a "chicas".

Una hora después en el campamento estaba todo limpio y ordenado, y Jō e Izzy regresaron acompañados.

—Pero si es… —comenzó a decir Sora.

—¡Señor Gennai! —exclamaron T.K. y Patamon.

—¡Y también Centarumon! —exclamaron algunos digimon.

—Cuánto tiempo sin verlos, niños elegidos. Aunque veo que ya no son tan, niños, jejeje —rió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Centarumon a modo de saludo.

—¡Luce como un anciano otra vez! —soltó Mimí.

Gennai frunció el ceño, pero la ignoró.

—Nosotros cuidaremos su campamento mientras regresan a su mundo. Cuando estén de vuelta habrá mucho tiempo para tomar el té y charlar.

—De acuerdo anciano —sonrió Tai. — Espéranos.

Después de intercambiar una frase aquí y allá, los chicos se colocaron frente a uno de esos televisores que servía como medio de comunicación con el mundo real. Hikari y Takeru alzaron sus d3…

.

En un acuerdo de no llamar tanto la atención, los chicos con digimons pequeños cargarían a sus digimon como muñecos, y aquellos digimons grandes y pesados como Agumon usarían ropas viejas de sus camaradas para pasar inadvertidos.

Dejaron el viejo campamento atrás hasta llegar a una parada de autobús. No esperaron demasiado en montar uno y dirigirse a la estación de trenes más cercana.

.

Kōshirō se encargó de comprar los tickets mientras Sora revisaba qué línea debían abordar para llegar a Shibuya. El viaje en tren fue silencioso. Los rostros de Matt y Takeru eran bastante elocuentes con el resto: ambos rubios estaban sumidos en los recuerdos de hace diez años y ninguno de los demás quiso ser inoportuno y decir algo.

.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo T.K. una vez salieron de la estación.

Shibuya seguía siendo igual a como ellos esperaban: atestado de gente e infestado de colores llamativos. Pero la vitalidad de aquel lugar no lograba contagiar a los dos hermanos.

Todos caminaron en silencio siguiendo un mudo recorrido dirigido por el rubio mayor. Se detuvieron unos minutos frente a la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, también cerca de un vendedor de helados en un parque, y en una calle donde Matt no dejó de mirar los semáforos.

En el último lugar en cual se detuvieron, Matt dijo:

—Es aquí.

La primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar tenía sólo once años, y aquel sitio no era más que un terreno baldío. Pero ahora, y desde hace un par de años, era una pequeña tienda de disfraces. No era un edificio demasiado grande. Era de una sola planta, de algún color pálido difícil de descifrar. En el medio había una puerta de madera con un letrero clavado en ella que decía: "Abierto", y a cada lado había vitrinas que exhibían atuendos estrafalarios y trajes de animales.

Jō dejó a Gomamon en el suelo, pasó junto a Yamato, y sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta una vara de madera pegada a una base. La vara tenía un agujero pequeño lo suficientemente grande para albergar los palitos de incienso que sacó después. Yamato le dio su encendedor y con este encendió los palitos. Jō se inclinó y dejó la vara con el incienso en el suelo, y luego cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos a modo de rezo. Los demás lo imitaron, limitándose a guardar un respetuoso silencio.

Yamato no cerró los ojos. Prefirió observar como el incienso se consumía, dedicando cada pensamiento a esos amigos de una sola noche que dieron sus vidas por la de su hermano y la de él.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró Jō. —Punkimon y Gotsumon.

—Muchas gracias —repitió el resto.

Mimi metió la mano en el bolso que cargaba y sacó un pequeño ramo de flores naranjas y blancas, y lo puso junto al incienso.

—Seguramente ellos regresaron hace mucho tiempo al pueblo del inicio —dijo Kari, y T.K. le sonrió.

—Ellos no murieron en el digimundo —dijo Yamato. —Ellos murieron aquí, en el mundo real.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Takeru.

—No hay que perder la esperanza —dijo Mimi, sonriendo a T.K.. —Puede que ellos, de alguna manera, sí hayan vuelto a nacer.

—Eso sería maravilloso, Mimi —dijo T.K. compartiendo una sonrisa con ella.

—Deberíamos ir al pueblo del inicio —propuso Tai. —Ya saben, para echar un vistazo.

El rostro de todos se iluminó.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Izzy.

—Sí. Hace mucho que no he visitado el Pueblo del Inicio —dijo Tentomon.

—Es verdad —dijo Palmon. —He pasado los últimos cinco años en el continente Server, en el castillo del ShogunGekomon.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Sora.

—Veremos a Elecmon —dijo Patamon a T.K. y este asintió.

Los demás comenzaron a andar el camino de regreso a la estación de tren, pero Yamato no avanzó con ellos.

—¿Matt? —dijo Gabumon, que vestía una sudadera gris con capucha, mirando con preocupación a su camarada.

Matt permaneció mudo e inmóvil, sin apartar la vista de la tienda de disfraces, por algunos segundos.

—No todo es así de sencillo —dijo, encendiendo un cigarrillo que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yamato no le respondió, dio una calada al cigarro, contuvo el humo unos segundos, lo dejó salir con un suspiro y giró el rostro para observar a sus amigos. Ellos iban unos metros más allá, pero alguien se había rezagado. Matt la miró. Mimi lo había estado mirando, pero cuando él volteó a mirarla, ella se giró sin ninguna muestra de emoción y caminó hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

—Matt… —comenzó a decir Gabumon.

—Vamos —dijo él por toda respuesta.

* * *

_¿Y? xDD_

_Lo sé, este fic es más como de "transición", por decirlo así, porque nos prepara para lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo: El Pueblo del Inicio! Es que no podía dejarlo a un lado._

_Y cómo en este capi no salió nada así como relevante en la historia, subiré el capi cuatro el domingo y no en una semana -Chan!-_

_Bueno, simplemente TENÍA que "homenajear" a Punkimon y Gotsumon T-T, es que ese episodio me hizo llorar... Ellos salvaron a mis hermanos preferidos... Gracias u_U_

_(Y bueno, sobre el incienso y eso... no sé... lo inventé xD, no estoy cien por ciento segura de si los japones lo harán... O sea, he visto que lo hacen en los altares que tienen en sus casas, pero no sé si usan incienso xDD, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa... Dx)_

_Yama está tan raro, no?, como huraño y cabizbajo, ¿por qué será? xDD_

_Y se fijaron en las "palabras" que Matt y Mimi intercambiaron?? Vieron a la Tachikawa enfrentarle?? x33_

_Y en cuanto a las poquitas líneas que dedique a Sora... si bien ella no es uno de los personajes principales de este fic (aunque no se note por tanto diálogo xD, la historia principal es la que hay entre Mimi y Matt), me gusta hacer pequeños guiños y dejarles saber a ustedes un poco de lo que piensan lo demás, y Sora es como "importante" (ya verán xDDD). (Fans de Mimato, don't hate me!! Dx)._

_Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá más de nuestro Yama-chan, y por supuesto, será muchísimo más interesante ;D_

_Y de nuevo, gracias a los seis reviews del cap dos! Me animaron mucho... Waaaaaiii!! x3 Qué bien que a ustedes les esté gustando esto, me estoy esforzando en esta historia, aunque se lea así muy fácilmente y sea muuuy básica xD. Le dedico tiempo, y reitero que si lo hago así como con diálogo taaan fluído (y/o excesivo), es porque así se hace más corto, y quiero terminarlo cuanto antes._

_Y sé que los diálogos de los digimon pueden ser muuuuy "obvios" xDD, pero trato de conservar eso a pesar de que sea pesado, porque era una de las cosas que le daba un toque especial a la serie (aún cuando a veces fuera desesperante xDD)._

_Y además he seguido el consejo de dar más descripción a los lugares xDD, quizás no se note en este cap, pero más adelante... ¡Que sí me lo tomé en serio! xDD_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy..._

_Les recuerdo que el domingo estará el que sigue!_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Lyls_


	4. IV

_Capítulo cuatro!!! Seeeeee!!!_

_Este cap... no sé, me gusta mucho xD, así que espero que le encuentren "algo" y que les guste xDD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

—Creí que tardarían más tiempo —dijo Gennai al verlos llegar.

—Pensamos ir al Pueblo del Inicio —le explicó Kari.

—Claro, claro —dijo Gennai. —Pues vayan.

—¿No quieres venir, anciano? —preguntó Tai.

—No. Paso mucho tiempo en el Pueblo del Inicio. Centuramon y yo les esperaremos aquí.

—Hasta luego Señor Gennai.

.

Los chicos se internaron en el bosque de la Isla File. El digimundo parecía ser el mismo que hace diez años, la vegetación tropical lucía tan salvaje como siempre, pero ellos sabían que este Digimundo ya no era el mismo que ellos había conocido la primera vez, a pesar de que incursionaban a menudo en el mundo digital desde que la puerta se mantenía abierta entre todos los mundos. Lo habían visto cambiar; del esplendor a la catástrofe, y ayudaron en su reconstrucción. Pero aún así, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de los grandes cambios que habían acontecido, aquel Digimundo seguía siendo de ellos.

—Oye Sora— dijo Piyomon. —¿No quieres que digievolucione y así los lleve volando?

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad —dijo Tentomon. —Así llegaríamos más rápido.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Izzy.

—Pero Ikkakumon es lento en la tierra —dijo Jō.

—Nosotras podemos llevarte Jō —dijo Sora.

—Ay, pero Togemon es más lento en comparación a Birdramon y a Kabuterimon que pueden volar…

—Nosotros las llevaremos Mimí —dijo Tentomon. —¿No es así, Izzy?

—Claro —sonrió el pelirrojo.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió la castaña, tomando las "manos" de Tentomon como gesto de agradecimiento.

—No es para tanto —dijo el digimon, azorado.

—Y T.K. y Kari… —comenzó a decir Tai.

—Nosotros también iremos volando —dijo T.K. —Patamon.

—Gatomon —dijo Kari.

—Digievoluciona —gritaron ambos.

—Patamon armor-digivolves aaaaaa: Pegasusmon, la esperanza naciente.

—Gatomon armor-digivolves aaaaaa: Nefertimon, el rayo de luz.

Ambos digimon se transformaron.

—Bueno… eso te deja a cargo de nosotros, Matt —sonrió Tai.

—A ver si pueden soportar la velocidad de Garurumon —sonrió Matt, burlón. —Gabumon.

—Sí Matt. Gabumon digivolves aaaaa: Garurumoooon.

—Piyomon digivolves aaaaa: Birdramoooon.

—Tentomon digivolves aaaaa: Kabuterimoooon.

Sora se agarró de una de las patas de su camarada y Jō la imitó, haciéndolo con un solo brazo mientras que con el libre sostenía a Gomamon. Kōshirō ayudó a Mimí y a Palmon a subir al lomo de Kabuterimon y después de que ellas se acomodasen subió él. Matt dejó que Agumon montara primero, luego subió y después miró a Tai, y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que montara.

—Agárrate fuerte —le dijo al castaño.

T.K. y Hikari ya habían montado a sus camaradas y volaban en círculos sobre ellos.

—Vamos —dijo Matt y eso señaló la partida.

.

Como la isla File era pequeña no tardaron en llegar a su destino: el Pueblo del Inicio. Aquel hermoso lugar seguía igual a como lo recordaban, con ese suave y mullido piso que parecía hecho de almohadillas, rodeado de altos árboles cuyas hojas susurraban tranquilidad por el suave viento que rara vez dejaba de soplar. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, pudieron distinguir a un enorme digimon que, al detectarlos, se giró y comenzó a andar hacia ellos inmediatamente.

—Es… Patamon —dijo el digimon con voz grave. —Y todos ellos…

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Yamato.

—Él es… —comenzó a decir T.K., no muy seguro.

—Es Elecmon —dijo Patamon.

El digimon los alcanzó y se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Hola —dijo algremente.

—Digievolucionaste —hizo notar Patamon lo obvio. —Ahora eres Tyranomon.

—Así es —el Tyranomon brilló y comenzó a encogerse hasta adoptar la forma de Elecmon. —Ahora puedo cambiar de forma cuando quiera.

—Pues felicidades —dijo Tai.

—Gracias —dijo Elecmon, levemente sonrojado, pero agradecido, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Los demás rieron. —¿A qué vinieron? —les preguntó.

—Vinimos a hacerles una visita a ti y a los bebés digimon —explicó Mimí.

—¿Una visita? —repitió el digimon.

—Hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros —dijo Sora. —Y quisimos venir a este lugar porque no trae muy buenos recuerdos.

—¿Qué están celebrando?— preguntó Elecmon.

—Celebramos nuestro aniversario —dijo Tai. —Hace diez años que llegamos por primera vez al Digimundo.

—¡¿Diez años?! —exclamó el digimon. —Sí que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo —Elecmon les dedicó una mirada evaluadora a cada uno. —Han cambiado mucho. Ya dejaron de ser esos chiquillos que llegaron a este mundo por primera vez.

—Por supuesto, Mimí y los demás son adultos ahora —dijo Palmon.

—Pero aunque hayan cambiado —comenzó a decir Agumon —siguen siendo los mismos de siempre.

—Siguen siendo nuestros amigos —agregó Gabumon.

—Tenemos que comer algo delicioso para celebrar —saltó de pronto Elecmon. —Por qué no se quedan un momento con los bebés mientras yo voy a pescar al río.

—¿En serio? —dijo Mimí, con un leve brillo en los ojos. —¿Comeremos pescado?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes y su celebración. Agumon tiene razón: aunque haya pasado el tiempo y ya no sean unos niños, siguen siendo ustedes mismos, y ustedes salvaron el Digimundo…

Un silencio solemne se apoderó de todos por unos segundos. Era cierto, ellos habían salvado el Digimundo.

—De acuerdo Elecmon, aceptamos con gusto tu invitación —dijo Jō.

—Perfecto. Los veré dentro de un rato. ¡Cuiden bien de mis bebés! —gritó, alejándose a grandes zancadas.

Los chicos no esperaron a que Elecmon se perdiera de vista: echaron a correr hacia lo bebés.

Pasaron una hora muy divertida cuidando de los bebés y de los digihuevos. Dos veces nacieron digimons de los huevos que Hikari sostuvo. Ella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tomando fotografías.

—Confeccionaré un álbum digital de estos días.

—Creo que podrás hacer más de uno —le aseguró Takeru, acariciando a un Poyomon que Hikari mantenía en su regazo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —sonrió. —Haré un álbum especialmente de ti y Patamon…Me gustaría que él y Gatomon digievolucionasen, para poder tomarlos con sus formas de ángeles…

—En verdad eres odiosa —le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —le sonrió ella de vuelta. —Por decirme odiosa te haré posar mil veces junto a Angemon.

.

—¡Qué bonito eres! —decía Mimí a un Punimon mientras lo tomaba entre su manos y lo acariciaba frotando su mejilla contra él. El digimon de pronto se estremeció. —Oh —dejó escapar Mimí cuando Punimon digievolucionó en sus manos.

—Es Tsunomon —exclamó Gabumon, acercándose a Mimí.

Yamato observaba la escena muy apartado, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo una voz.

—Nada —respondió.

—Mmm… —Tai se acercó y siguió la dirección de su mirada. —Anoche —comenzó a decir —Gabumon estuvo haciendo preguntas. —Yamato no le respondió. —Creo que deberías hablar con él.

—Ya lo sé —le espetó al castaño de mal modo.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —lo encaró Tai. —Te comportas como un idiota.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es, porque estás preocupando a todos.

—No es mi problema —dijo el rubio alzando la voz.

Tai se quedó mirándolo en silencio antes de decir:

—¿Qué es, Matt? —preguntó suavizando su tono de voz.

—No es… nada —respondió.

—¿Es por Mimí? —se atrevió a decir el castaño.

—¡Ya te dije que no es nada! —le espetó Yamato tan alto que los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos.

.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —suspiró Sora desde dónde ella y los demás se encontraban.

—¿Crees que debamos ir a ver qué pasa? —preguntó Kari.

—No —dijo Gatomon. —Es mejor dejar que resuelvan sus problemas solos.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Izzy, pero aún así todos siguieron al pendiente de sus dos amigos.

.

—Eres un testarudo —se quejó Tai.

—Ya déjalo —murmuró Matt.

—No hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota.

—Este no es asunto tuyo, Taichi. ¿Por qué te entrometes?

—Porque no soporto cuando te aíslas de esa manera.

—¡No me estoy aislando!

—Si hay algo que te moleste, ponle cara —le espetó Taichi, serio. —No te escondas como un cobarde —agregó.

El puño de Yamato se estrelló contra el rostro de Tai, haciendo a este retroceder debido a la fuerza del golpe. Tai se limpió con la mano el hilillo de sangre que le salía del labio, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él. El rubio pegaba endemoniadamente fuerte.

—No voy a golpearte —dijo.

Yamato apretó los puños, y su mirada quedó oculta tras su flequillo de pelo rubio cuando dijo:

—Golpéame —su voz se notaba cargada de alguna clase de emoción que a Tai le costaba descifrar. —Golpéame Taichi.

Tai no necesitó más palabras; lo comprendía. Alzó su puño y lo impactó sin miramientos en el rostro de su amigo.

Yamato cayó al suelo, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de la mano y alzó la vista hacia Tai. Este le tendía la mano. Matt la aceptó y se puso de pie con la ayuda de él.

—Gracias —le dijo, sin soltarlo.

—Cuando quieras —sonrió el castaño.

.

—Ya ven —sonrió Agumon. —Ahora siguen tan amigos como siempre.

—No puedo entender por qué se tratan a golpes. Es algo tonto —comentó Mimí.

—Así han sido siempre esos dos —le dijo Sora.

—Sí. Y dudo mucho que vayan a cambiar —comentó Jō, que tras unos segundos se alejó del resto y caminó en dirección hacia sus dos amigos. —Será mejor que atienda esas heridas antes de que la piel se ponga amoratada.

—Sí —dijeron Tai y Matt de mala gana.

—Tendremos que volver al campamento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Matt.

—Dejé mi equipo de primeros auxilios.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Tai. —¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidarás?

—No creí que lo necesitaría aquí —dijo Jō encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero Jō, tú siempre dices que nunca se sabe cuándo las cosas serán realmente necesarias.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ya no eres el precavido de siempre, ¿verdad? —comentó Matt. —Debería empezar a asustarme.

—Es una de las señales del fin del mundo.

—Ya cállense —les gruñó Jō con una sonrisa. —Tenemos que volver cuanto antes al campamento.

—Pero Garurumon sólo puede llevar a una persona más además de mí.

—Lo sé —Jō se volteó y gritó —¡T.K.! ¿Pueden tú y Patamon llevarme de regreso al campamento?

T.K. miró a su digimon en busca de consentimiento.

—¡Claro, no hay problema!

—¡Gracias! —gritó Jō. —Ustedes dos, síganme.

—No nos trates como a unos niños —refunfuñó Tai.

—Pues eso es lo que son.

(...)

—Creí que tardarían más tiempo en el Pueblo del Inicio —dijo Gennai al verlos llegar, pero luego de una mirada más atenta a Matt y Tai, el anciano dijo— entiendo. —Sonrió, y los dejó para volver a la orilla del lago.

.

Taichi y Yamato se sentaron en el suelo, frente a un tronco caído que ocupó Jō. El peliazulado tenía en su regazo una maleta abierta de la cual sacó algodón, antiséptico y otros utensilios. Takeru estaba sentado en suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco, a la izquierda de Jō, con Patamon en su cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó el castaño cuando Jō le pasó por la herida un trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol.

—Quédate quieto —pidió Jō con esa voz que reflejaba su infinita paciencia.

—Mira esto —le dijo Gomamon a Agumon al echar un vistazo dentro de la maleta de Jō.

En el interior había todo tipo de utensilios, frascos con líquidos y píldoras, y muchos rollos de vendas y gasa.

—Creo que sí te preparaste —comentó Yamato.

—Sólo traje lo que creí necesario.

—¿Para qué es esto? —preguntó Gabumon.

—Para medir la presión.

—¿Y esto? —dijo Agumon, que sostenía entre sus uñas un estetoscopio.

—Es para escuchar los latidos del corazón.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó Gomamon señalando una especie de tubo de goma ancho en el medio y angosto en los extremos, conectado a una boquilla plástica.

—Es un resucitador manual —dijo Jō, distraído mientras les daba a Matt y Tai unas compresas frías. —Manténgalas en sus rostros por un momento.

—Gracias Jō—dijo Tai.

—No hay de qué. Sabía que algo así pasaría —sonrió.

—Jō los conoce muy bien —dijo Gabumon.

Yamato y Tai intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—¿Por qué se pelearon esta vez? —preguntó Jō mientras se quitaba el guante quirúrgico de la mano derecha. —¿Fue por Sora?

—¿Sora? —repitió Agumon.

—No —saltó Tai inmediato, levemente sonrojado. —Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…

—Pero cada cierto tiempo se pelean por ella, ¿no? —dijo T.K, sonriendo.

—Ya, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. —Tai miró a Yamato y le dijo —¿Vas a decirlo?

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Yamato se quedó en silencio.

—Matt… Yo… sé lo del accidente.

—Lo siento Gabumon —murmuró Yamato. —Lamento no habértelo dicho.

—Matt… —los ojos de Gabumon estaban brillantes. Sí, se sentía dolido, pero la conexión que mantenía con su camarada era tan fuerte que, a pesar de que Yamato no le hubiera confiado algo tan importante, lo comprendía. —Está bien, Matt.

—Gabumon —Yamato lo miró. El digimon percibió la emoción que trasmitían los ojos azules de él, y supo que para Matt significaba mucho.

El silencio los rodeó por unos minutos.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Takeru.

—No es nada —insistió el rubio mayor.

—Matt —habló Jō, sin dejar de mirarlo. —Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Él le miró, serio, y luego fijó su vista en Gabumon.

—Eso lo sé —dejó la compresa fría en el suelo y se puso de pie. Se alejó unos pasos y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros. Todos lo miraban, expectantes. —Últimamente, —dijo, dándoles la espalda, —he estado soñando…

—¿Con Mimí? —aventuró Tai.

—¿Mimí? —repitió Jō, confundido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mimí en todo esto? —preguntó Takeru. —No me digas —comenzó a decirle a Tai —que te aburriste de golpear a Matt debido a Sora y ahora…

—¡No es eso! —exclamó Taichi.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Jō.

—He notado que tú y ella no se hablan, Matt —dijo Gabumon. —Creo que hoy fue la primera vez.

Yamato tenía el entrecejo notoriamente fruncido.

—Matt…

—No… no lo sé.

—¿Qué? —dijeron los tres humanos más Gabumon, confundidos.

—He soñado con una canción —dijo el rubio al fin. —Siempre la misma canción.

—¿Sólo una canción? —dejó escapar Taichi, un tanto desilusionado.

—No es sólo una canción —dijo Yamato, malhumorado. —Es "la" canción. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que tiene algo… especial. Y… no puedo…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó su hermano.

—Recordar —dijo Yamato. —No puedo recordar de dónde es la canción, o quién la interpreta. No recuerdo si alguna vez la he escuchado fuera de mi cabeza.

Los muchachos permanecieron en silencio, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Podemos escucharla? —sugirió Tai.

Yamato lo miró, y sus ojos brillaron sólo un segundo debido al entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y fue hacia la tienda que compartía con los muchachos para tomar su guitarra, una electro-acústica de un negro brillante. Una adquisición reciente.

Se sentó en el tronco, a la derecha de Jō.

—Pensé —comenzó a decir —que la canción sólo existía en mi mente —y sin más preámbulo, comenzó a tocar.

Al principio a Tai le costó descifrar la melodía, porque en la manera en que Matt la tocaba sonaba más lenta. Pero en cuanto el rubio comenzó a cantar, toda duda se esfumó: él conocía esa canción.

* * *

_Waaaai!!_

_Me gusta este cap, porque es como... Oh! xDD_

_Me dio risa agregar la parte de la digievolución xDD... "Gabumon Digivolves aaaaaaaa: Garurumooooooooon!" xD, pero tenìa que ponerlo, fue así como ocurrió en mi cabecilla y como me apresuro en todo, no quise escribir: _"Gabumon giró sobre sí mismo mientras pequeñas luces caìan del cielo y eran absorbidas por él..." xDDD _Esa parte es como "taaan" Digimon, porque siempre nos "deleitaban" como con mil digievoluciones por episodio... y yo quise hacer lo mismo =P._

___Por otro lado, no podía dejar de mencionar el Pueblo del Inicio, y mucho menos a Elecmon xDD, busque la digievolución en internet y me salieron varias, entre todas elegí a Tyranomon para mantener el color rojo xD (después de ver Digimon Savers comprendí que esto de las digievoluciones en todo un lío ¬¬)._

_La pelea entre Tai y Matt era obligatoria xDD, amo sus riñas, los golpes que se dan... toda su amistad xDD_

_Y sí, un pequeño guiño yaoi sado-maso "_—Golpéame —su voz se notaba cargada de alguna clase de emoción que a Tai le costaba descifrar. —Golpéame Taichi_.", no fue intensional, de hecho, odio el sado-maso Dx, pero esa línea salió así, y creo que refleja perfectamente lo que Tai es para Matt (no el seme de la relación ¬¬, sino él que lo obliga a reaccionar). Son mis favoritos xDD, siempre que pueda le daré un par de líneas a Taichi *-*._

_Y la maleta del Jo, es simplemente para la risa xDD. Es tan oportuno contar con un amigo que es doctor =D. Como dato extra les comento que Jo guarda un tuvo de oxígeno en su tienda ;D._

_¿Cuál será la canción con la que Yama ha estado soñando? xDDD_

_No es obvio?? xDDD_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capi cuatro! El cinco está genialiísimo *-*, ya lo verán x333_

_Un gracias especial a Endorfina: Bienvenida! =D __Sé que debo poner más descripción xDDD, lo intento, pero... es que sólo quiero avanzar en la historia y acabar lo más pronto posible xDDDDD, pero en serio que en los capítulos que se vienen se nota más eso de los sentimientos y lugares xD, así que paciencia ;D_

___Bueno, y eso..._

___Un mega abrazo a: _

_Valerii Hyuga, Sakura Tachikawa, Adrit126 y a Nailea. Gracias por sus reviews del capi anterior._

___Nos leemos hasta la próxima semana!_

___Lyls_


	5. V

_Sólo les pido: imagínense una voz masculina así toda sexy, rota... no sé, una voz de Matt (daaah!), para esta canción xDDD_

_Sin más preámbulos..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_No temas, no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_Mucho te puedo ofrecer_

_No te vas a arrepentir._

_No temas, no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul_

_Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos_

_Tengo la fe_

_._

—Matt —murmuró Takeru, impresionado. —Esa canción…

—Creí que era sólo de mis sueños, pero ayer… la escuché a ella cantar.

—¿Mimí? —dijo Gabumon.

—La canción de mis sueños, la voz de mis sueños.

—¿La voz?

—No me di cuenta hasta que la escuché ayer —dijo mirando a su hermano.

—Pero ya habías escuchado a Mimí cantar antes, muchas veces —dijo Tai, pero Matt desvió la mirada, incómodo. —¿No lo recuerdas?

—Las cosas con respecto a ella son confusas.

—Pero tú… sabes lo que sucedió entre ustedes, ¿no? —le dijo Gabumon.

—Sólo sé lo que los muchachos de la banda, Sora y T.K. me han contado.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con ella —opinó Jō. —Ya es tiempo que resuelvan sus problemas.

—¿Y tú crees que ella quiera hablar de eso? Por lo que sé, me comporté como un idiota.

—Pero ella te aceptara de vuelta —le dijo su hermano. —Cuando sepa lo que te ocurrió… lo del accidente…

—Sentirá lástima —dijo Yamato.

—Claro que no —Jō.

—Mimí no es así —dijo Patamon.

—Pero yo no sé cómo es ella —dijo el rubio. —La olvide, ¿recuerdan? —agregó con ironía. —Todo lo que sé de ella es lo que ustedes me han contado.

—¿De verdad no has podido recordar nada de ella? —preguntó Taichi.

—Nada.

—Sí lo has hecho —lo contradijo Jō. —Recordaste la canción y recordaste la voz de Mimí cantando. Eso es una buena señal.

—¿Señal de qué? ¿Crees que aún tengo posibilidades de recordar?

—Eso es algo que nunca debes descartar —opinó el futuro médico.

—Pero… ha pasado tanto tiempo. Seguramente todo lo de ella debe haberse borrado.

—La mente no elimina las cosas —le dijo Jō. —La memoria se encarga de almacenar, y no es que se puedan desechar recuerdos a gusto. Simplemente sufriste e inconscientemente quisiste evitar ese dolor, por eso la olvidaste.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo Yamato.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el castaño.

—Si la olvide porque sufrí… Eso quiere decir que ella fue muy importante…

—Y lo fue Matt —dijo su hermano. —Hubo un tiempo en que ustedes eran inseparables.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible que si ella era tan importante para mí, aún no pueda recordarla?

—Eso no lo sabemos —dijo Tai. —Pero Jō dice que los recuerdos siguen dentro de ti. Quizás, sólo tienes que darte una oportunidad a ti mismo y permitirte que esos recuerdos vuelvan.

—¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa que no recuerde? —le espetó Matt con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizá Tai tiene razón —dijo Jō. —Puede que seas tú el que no te permites recordar.

—Genial —masculló Matt. —Y mientras me lo permito, seguiré soñando con canciones estúpidas…

—Creí que esa canción te gustaba —dijo Gabumon.

—No me gusta —refunfuñó el rubio.

—No le hagas caso Gabumon —dijo Takeru. —Lo dice porque es un tonto.

—Cállate —le espetó a su hermano.

—Cuando cantaste la canción no pareció que creyeses que fuera estúpida —le dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Yamato no dijo nada. Sacó un cigarrillo de algún lugar, notoriamente cabreado por la situación.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea que Yamato hable con Mimi? —preguntó Gabumon a Jō-

—Sólo si está preparado. Hablar con ella puede que lo estimule para recordar el pasado… y no me refiero sólo a los recuerdos bonitos. Hablar con ella puede hacer que Matt recuerde lo mal que se sintió cuando…

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo el rubio, cortante. —Será mejor que volvamos. Elecmon ya debió haber regresado.

(…)

La comida con Elecmon estuvo tranquila. El digimon les contó que desde hace algún tiempo recibía ayuda varios digimon que de vez en cuando se pasaban por el Pueblo del Inicio. Además el señor Gennai iba con regularidad, no a ayudar, si no a descansar, pero al fin y al cabo siempre era agradable tener compañía.

Yamato trató de comportarse como siempre, a pesar de recibir de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas por parte de su hermano. Gabumon, sin embargo, estuvo más callado de lo normal, y Yamato lo notó, y en más de una ocasión descubrió a su camarada observando detenidamente a Mimi

Gabumon estaba sumido en divagaciones. Concebía como algo horrible la pelea entre dos buenos amigos, y como algo peor el haber olvidado a uno. Si algo así le sucediera a él, si él por alguna razón se olvidara de Matt, o Matt de él…

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó una voz.

Gabumon entonces fue consciente de que las miradas de todos estaban fijas en él. Había sido Mimi la que había hablado, porque había notado que Gabumon no había dejado de mirarla en todo momento.

—Gabumon no ha dejado de mirar a Mimi —hizo notar Palmon. —¿No estarás enamorado de ella? —dijo.

Todos se rieron, a excepción de Matt, Mimi y el mismo Gabumon. Las risas se detuvieron cuando notaron que la seriedad del digimon persistía y que este no se había sonrojado, lo cual hubiera sido su reacción natural.

Terminaron de comer cuando el crepúsculo estaba comenzando. Dedicaron unos minutos a descansar, y partieron de regreso al campamento cuando aún quedaba un leve rastro de luz en el cielo.

—¡Tengan mucho cuidado! —les gritó Elecmon, y segundos después el digimon se perdió de vista.

.

Gennai y Centarumon habían encendido una fogata, así que cuando los muchachos llegaron ocuparon un lugar alrededor de ella.

—Mañana iremos a ver a Wizarmon —comentó Hikari , con una triste sonrisa.

Takeru, que estaba a su lado, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

—No estés triste —le dijo con firmeza.

Gatomon saltó al regazo de Hikari y ronroneó.

—T.K. tiene razón. A Wizarmon no le gustaría que estuviésemos tristes.

Hikari sonrió.

—Lo sé.

—Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo —dijo Tai, con la mirada fija en las llamas.

—Diez años… —murmuró Sora.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos años —dijo Gennai. —El Digimundo ha ido evolucionando de una manera asombrosa. Ustedes mismos debieron haberlo notado.

—Sí —dijo Kōshirō. —Este Digimundo es diferente de aquel al que llegamos por primera vez.

—¿De qué manera es diferente? —preguntó Yamato.

—La base de datos del Digimundo —dijo Kōshiro, abriendo su laptop y presionando las teclas. —Ahora los paquetes de datos son mucho más complejos. Antes no tenían tanta capacidad de almacenamiento. La información del Digimundo ha aumentado y variado, siempre de lo más simple a lo más complejo. Además este Digimundo ahora posee una mejor resistencia con respecto a la conexión que tiene con otros mundos, y eso se debe en parte al trabajo que los niños elegidos de todo el mundo hemos estado haciendo.

—¿Y qué están haciendo? —preguntó Agumon.

—Michael me había hablado al respecto —dijo Mimi. —Me dijo que Willis, que ya se graduó de la universidad, ha estado trabajando para mantener la estabilidad en el Digimundo y que así nosotros podamos ir y venir cuando queramos.

—Exacto —dijo Izzy. —Willis es uno de los tantos niños elegidos que trabajamos junto al señor Gennai —intercambió una mirada con el anciano —para impedir que el Digimundo sufra un desfase de nuevo.

—La ayuda de los niños ha sido indispensable —dijo Gennai. —Estos genios idean cada día más y más formas para mantener el Digimundo.

—¿Qué edad tiene Willis? —preguntó Tai con el ceño fruncido. —Creí que…

—Tiene nuestra edad —dijo Hikari. —La mía y de T.K..

—¿Se graduó de la universidad a los diecisiete? —se sorprendió Tai.

—Sí. Willis es un prodigio —dijo Izyy. —Ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida estudiando en la universidad.

—Vaya…

—¿Y eso qué? Nosotros también tenemos a nuestros genios —dijo Mimi.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Palmon, mirándola con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—El superior Jō es el mejor alumno de su clase. No recuerdan que entró a la Universidad de Tokio con el puntaje más alto a nivel nacional ese año.

—Sí, pero después Izzy superó mi puntaje obteniendo el máximo —sonrió el peliazul.

—¿Y eso qué? Sigues siendo increíble superior. Medicina no es nada fácil y tú sigues siendo el mejor en todo.

—Es verdad Jō —dijo Gomamon. —Serás un gran doctor.

—Gracias —replicó Jō, sonrojado por los halagos.

—Y Kōshirō —dijo Mimi, mirando fijamente a Izzy con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, levemente sonrojado.

—Que eres nuestro genio. Nos has sacado de miles de apuros y siempre podemos contar contigo y tu sabiduría —Mimi sonrió y se fijó en las llamas cuando dijo: —Antes no lo entendía. Me parecía muy irritante que siempre estuvieras tecleando en tu computadora, como si nada más te importase. Pero sé que esa es tu manera de ser y que, a pesar de que no se note demasiado, siempre te preocupas por nosotros y das lo mejor de ti. Es por eso que —Mimi miró a Izzy y le sonrió —Gracias por todo.

Kōshirō parpadeó un par de veces, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

—Izzy es un buen chico —dijo Tentomon.

—Sí. Como dijo Mimi, eres nuestro genio —le sonrió Tai.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Izzy —le dijo Sora.

—Muchachos —Kōshirō era víctima de una intensa emoción. Pocas cosas en su vida lograban ponerlo en ese estado, pero ver el rostro de sus amigos, diciéndoles lo mucho que lo apreciaban y lo orgullosos que se sentía por él, simplemente lo conmovió. —Gra-gracias —logró decir, a pesar del nudo que se había apostado en su garganta.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se hizo presente, hasta que Gennai hizo la pregunta que los mantendría despiertos la mayor parte de la noche.

—Y díganme —dijo el anciano. —¿Qué es de sus vidas ahora?

.

Tai había ingresado a la Univerdad de Tokio y estudiaba para ser abogado, pero últimamente la política había comenzado a interesarle. Aún le quedaban dos años para graduarse, así que tenía todo controlado. Se había marchado de casa para vivir sólo, pero como la renta se le hizo pesada para él y su familia, consiguió un trabajo y se fue a vivir con Yamato. Seguía jugando fútbol, recientemente había sido nombrado capitán del equipo de la universidad así que su vida se repartía entre el estudio, el fútbol, su familia una vez a la semana, su trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero en una cafetería y los amigos, con quienes se reunía cada fin de semana para emborracharse hasta quedar bruto y no saber de su existencia hasta el día siguiente.

Sora había pasado dos años en el extranjero estudiando diseño de modas, y ahora terminaba de pulir sus estudios en una prestigiosa escuela de moda japonesa. Además, su madre le había heredado el negocio familiar de Ikebana, así, la fuente inspiradora de sus diseños eran los arreglos florales de ella y de su madre. Su padre seguía enseñando en la Universidad de Kioto, pero se veían regularmente. Su pasión por el tennis había disminuido un poco, pero seguía juntándose con su antiguo equipo de la preparatoria para partidos amistosos.

Yamato había entrado a estudiar música, pero se había salido para estudiar astronomía. Fue un cambio tan brusco que todos se sorprendieron, pero él alegó que quería estudiar algo que consideraba un misterio y que siempre le había fascinado: el cielo, las estrellas y todos los secretos que escondía el universo en su noche infinita. Sin embargo, la música no la dejó de lado. Siguió componiendo canciones y siguió tocando con su banda. Se reunía con ellos de vez en cuando para tocar en algún lugar de moda, o simplemente para beber algo. Casi nunca bebía hasta ni siquiera acordarse de quién era (tenía una resistencia al alcohol increíble, algo que Taichi siempre le reclamaba), y sólo se embrutecía bebiendo cuando salía con su mejor amigo, el castaño, y aquello no era muy a menudo porque Matt sabía cómo se ponía Tai cuando salía y desgraciadamente terminaba por contagiársele. Había tenido por costumbre llevar a una chica diferente a su departamento cada fin de semana, pero desde que Tai se había mudado con él, dejó de hacerlo ya que el moreno siempre terminaba golpeándolo debido a Sora, aún cuando entre ella y Matt no hubiese nada serio.

Izzy simplemente era Izzy. Apenas en un año en la universidad y le adjudicaron el título de "genio de la informática". Sus maestros estaban maravillados con él y de vez en cuando era invitado a congresos y a charlas sobre computadoras y la red. Ahora cursaba su segundo año y seguía siendo igual de éxito. La mayor parte de su tiempo (cuando tenía tiempo libre) lo pasaba con el padre de Sora y el hermano de Jō, Shu, en investigaciones sobre el Digimundo, además de colaborar con los estudios de Willis en Colorado, y el resto de Digielegidos prodigios que había en el mundo.

Takeru aún estaba en preparatoria, en el último año. Quería entrar a la Universidad de Tokio a estudiar literatura, porque había descubierto que su pasión eran los libros. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo y escribiendo, aunque seguía practicando baloncesto y tenía una cita cada fin de semana con una chica diferente (al igual que su hermano alguna vez). A pesar de eso, si no realizaba ninguna de esas actividades, pasaba el tiempo junto con Kari, acompañándola a tomar fotos a la gente, o simplemente dejarla tomarlo a él como modelo.

Hikari también cursaba su último año en la preparatoria. Tenía decidido ser maestra de jardín de niños porque simplemente los adoraba. Su tiempo libre lo dedicaba al máximo al mayor de sus hobbies: la fotografía. A menudo obligaba a Takeru o a Yolei a acompañarla a algún parque para así tomar fotos de la gente que pasaba por ahí, o simplemente obligaba a Takeru a posar para ella de diferentes formas, incluso cambiando su atuendo y llevándolo a diferentes sitios de la ciudad; él sin duda era su modelo favorito. Cuando no estaba con Takeru, estaba con su amiga Yolei o con Davis, que seguía siendo su eterno enamorado (a pesar de que Davis tenía éxito entre las chicas y no desaprovechaba esa ventaja para tener citas de vez en cuando). Ella misma salía en algunas ocasiones con un chico que había conocido un día sacando fotos en el parque. Hasta ahora no era nada serio, pero se la pasaba muy con él, aunque eso no le importaba al momento de cancelar por preferir estar con alguno de sus amigos.

Jō ya iba en su quinto año estudiando Medicina y destacaba de sobremanera por sobre sus compañeros. Era un talento nato el tratar con amabilidad a los pacientes, y amaba la sensación de satisfacción que lo embargaba cuando alguno le daba las gracias. A menudo ayudaba al padre de Sora y a su hermano en sus investigaciones sobre el Digimundo. En ocasiones iba al mundo digital, y en compañía de Gomamon se dedicaba a investigar sobre los tipos de digimon y su fisionomía, además de las enfermedades que ellos contraían y sus posibles curas.

Mimi no había entrado a la universidad porque aún estaba indecisa con respecto a su futuro. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería hacer muchas cosas. Así, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los Estados Unidos arrastrando a Michael (que se había vuelto actor, como su padre) a cada lugar donde exhibieran alguna cosa nueva que le llamara la atención. Algunas veces trabajaba como modelo, pero sólo lo hacía por hobbie. Otras veces de dedicaba a cocinar, había algo en la cocina que simplemente le tranquilizaba, y cuando lo hacía, le dedicaba la mayor parte del día. Siempre estaba experimentando, y Michael era su conejillo de Indias favorito; cada plato que preparaba lo hacía con esmero y aunque utilizara combinaciones fuera de lo común, el resulto siempre era delicioso. Su inspiración, claro, venía de la cocina extravagante de su madre.

.

Hablaron de sus vidas por horas y horas, sin cansarse. Relataron anécdotas de sus vidas por separado y recordaron momentos inolvidables que compartieron juntos.

—Recuerdo que para un cumpleaños de Tai —dijo Sora —la señora Yagami nos sirvió a todos de su jugo de papa con carne.

—Mi mamá y sus recetas raras —suspiró Taichi. —Todos terminaron con una indigestión horrible haciendo cola en la puerta de mi baño.

Las carcajadas se alzaron por sobre el ruido del crepitar de la fogata, y no cesaron en mucho tiempo, porque cuando uno terminaba de decir algo gracioso, otro comenzaba.

Yamato había intentado contagiarse de la alegría de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar desviar sus pensamientos en otra dirección. Se sentía indeciso, no sabía de qué manera acercársele sin que ella no le rechazase, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo delante de todos si es que ella lo mandaba al diablo. Tenía que acercarse a ella de manera indirecta y asegurarse de que por lo menos lo escucharía…

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Se me hizo un poquito largo el capítulo, pero aún así lo adoro x3._

_La canción de Meems! CHAN!_

_Seeee, había que tener muuucha imaginación para imaginarse la voz de Matt así toda sexy con una canción tan cursi, pero si yo pude, sé que ustedes también xD_.

_Y bueno, la conversación que sostienen Matt, T.K., Jo y Tai (y Gabumon xD), me encanta!! *-* Es que amo cuando Yama se confiesa con los amigos, es tan... amistoso xDDD (y endemoniadamente encantador, en mi retorcida mente xD)._

_Pero una de las cosas que A M É fue la descripción de sus vidas... ¿Qué tal estuvo? No sé, personalmente no creo que me hayan quedado tan mal. Obvio que Tai y Matt tenían que ser los borrachos del grupo, (y obvio que Tai más que Yama, porque Yama es responsable y serio, eso no le se puede quitar porque es parte de su encanto, es el Yama que amamos x3)._

_Y Takeru debía ser el siguiente Matt, o sea, el siguiente rompecorazones (aunque Takeru no exagera tanto como Yama, no le quitaré lo tierno a T.K. nunca xD)._

_Hikari está loca, pero siempre he pensado que es así de freak como para tener a Takeru como modelo personal (Y qué suertuda la muy... ¬¬ ¿Quién no mataría por un modelo así? XP)._

_Y bueno, no tengo más comentarios, o en verdad no quiero escribir más. Tengo dolor de estómago u_U, he estado horriblemente enferma y ahora estoy llena de medicamentos xD y ya quiero irme a descansar._

_Espero que este capítulo no haya decepcionado a nadie u_U. La semana pasada puse que este capi sería genial, y bueno, a mí me gustó xD. Y mucho._

_Ah, no me puedo ir sin comentar esto:_

_Vieron que Yama está decidido a hablar con ella?!?!?!_

_Próximo capítulo: prometo interacción entre ellos xDDDD_

_Y en serio, estará genial *-*_

_xDDDDDDDDDD_

_Gracias a los ocho reviews del capítulo pasado._

_Nai: Era tu primera opción, la canción de Meems! xD_

_Sakura Tachikawa: Espero que este fic no tenga más de diez capítulos xD. Y actualizo una vez por semana, por lo regular los sábado o domingos. Y además hice eso de los reviews anónimos xDDD, en serio que no sé usar ni la mitad de las cosas en la cuenta de Ff, y eso que la tengo desde hace dos años xDD. Gracias por compartir tu sabiduría "fanfictionera" conmigo._

_Valerii Hyuga: Lo de la pelea por Sora es como una bromilla entre ellos. Es que en mi mente retorcida (xD), cuando hubo una cosilla poca entre ella y Yama, bueno, no duró demasiado y decidieron cortar (Síííííííííííííííí!!!!! xDDD), pero de vez en cuando se juntaban de nuevo para... recordar los "buenos momentos" (Han pasado diez años!! O sea, cómo no volver caer?!?!?!?! Si es Yama!!! xD), y bueno, como Tai para mí siempre será el eterno enamorado de Sora, se tiene que molestar, no crees??? Así que el que Yama reciba golpizas por parte del castaño debido a Sora no es novedad para ninguno de los digielegidos, ni siquiera para ella (A quién no les gustaría?! xD) y ya hasta se lo toman con humor. Por eso Takeru le dice a Tai que si ya se aburrió de golpear a Matt por Sora xDDDD._

_Ya me voy, que me estoy muriendo u_U_

_Gracias por leer._

_Hasta la otra semana_

_Lyls_

_P.D.:_

_Perdón por lo errores, sea cual sea. Es que no me tomé mucho tiempo en la edición del capítulo porque, como ya dije, estoy muriendo, así que eso. Espero comprendan._


	6. VI

_Aaaaaaah!! No pude esperar hasta el el sábado xDD, así que aquí va una actualización, un regalito!!! xD Es que el capítulo que le sigue (el siete) es... el mejor!!!_

_Pero este está genial, believe me!_

_Espero que les guste! En serio, yo morí con este cap! xDDD_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

—Jō —dijo, y el peli azul giró el rostro para mirarlo. —¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro —Jō y Matt se pusieron de pie, al tiempo que Gomamon miraba a su amigo.

—¿A dónde vas, Jō?

—A estirar las piernas —sonrió.

—Gomamon también puede venir —dijo Matt, y luego miró a su camarada —Gabumon.

Gabumon no dijo nada, se levantó y le siguió.

—¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos? —murmuró Tai al ver cómo se alejaban.

—¿No será… —Takeru se inclinó sobre Izzy, que estaba en medio de Taichi y de él —que estará pensando hablar con Mimí? —agregó en un susurro.

—Puede ser —dijo el castaño, también inclinándose sobre Izzy. —¿Qué crees que le diga cuando lo haga?

—No lo sé. Con Matt nunca se sabe. ¿Crees que se porte bien con ella?

—Pues esperemos que ni él ni Mimi se pongan a discutir —suspiró Tai.

—¿Qué pasa con Mimi? —preguntó Hikari que había escuchado el nombre de su amiga.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tai, notoriamente nervioso. —Pues es que… —de pronto miró a Izzy y agregó —Es que Izzy piensa que Mimi se ha vuelto demasiado linda durante esto últimos años. ¿No T.K.?

—Claro, dice que sería la única chica con la que él saldría —mintió el rubio con descarada facilidad.

Los demás se quedaron atónitos ante la revelación. Kōshirō se sonrojó a más no poder y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar la verdad, Takeru y Taichi le taparon la boca con las manos.

—Vamos Izzy —sonreía Takeru forzadamente.

—Que no te de pena —dijo Tai.

Kōshirō se soltó de sus amigos y enfurecido comenzó a decir:

—Yo nunca…

—¿Es eso verdad, Izzy? —le preguntó Mimi.

Izzy miró a Mimi y tragó saliva, nervioso. Todos lo miraban, expectantes, para que diera su veredicto. Tenía dos posibilidades: una, decirles a todos que él no había dicho eso y que en verdad esos dos había estado hablando de Yamato y de Mimi -un asunto que él no entendía-, con eso lo más seguro era que heriría el ego de Mimi y quedaría mal frente a todos, en especial con ella que era tan susceptible. La otra posibilidad era decir que sí lo había dicho, cuyo resultado sería: él mismo terriblemente avergonzado, todos los demás con sonrisas burlonas, y una Mimi satisfecha. Optó por la segunda sin pensarlo demasiado, ya que en el fondo tenía algo de verdad.

—Pueees… sí —dijo al cabo de segundos, donde su corazón latió de prisa y tan fuerte que no podía entender como el resto no lo había escuchado.

Mimi le sonrió.

—Gracias.

.

Yamato y Jō se habían internado en el bosque, seguidos de sus digimon. Matt no habló hasta que se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la fogata como para no ser escuchados.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Claro Matt, lo que sea.

—Necesito que convenzas a Mimi para que hable conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Debo hablar con ella.

—Está bien, pero ¿qué quieres que le diga?

—No lo sé, lo que sea para que no rechace hablar conmigo.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque puede que me deteste.

—Matt, en verdad no creo…

—Se supone que le dije cosas horribles, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí, pero ¿no crees que deberías ser tú el que le diga…

—No quiero… quedar como un tonto si ella no quiere hablarme —le dijo a Jō, y el peliazul supo que a Matt le costaba confesar algo así.

—Está bien. Espera aquí —Jō se dio media vuelta y se fue junto con Gomamon.

—Matt —el rubio permaneció quieto unos segundos.

—Estoy… nervioso —le confesó a su amigo.

—Tranquilo.

—No sé por qué me comporto así.

—Quizás porque esto es importante para ti.

—Tal vez…

—Dejaré que tú y Mimi hablen solos.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que es mejor que tengan privacidad —dijo el digimon sabiamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —Matt comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar, ya no podía estarse quieto. —Necesito tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué es lo que haces para calmarte?

—Puees… hago música… tocó algo.

—¿Por qué no tocas ahora?

—Buena idea —regresó al campamento, y vio que Jō se acercaba a Mimi. El estómago se le retorció cuando vio a su amigo y a ella dirigirse a otra parte del bosque.

—Matt.

—Lo sé —fue hasta su tienda y tomó su guitarra, y regresó al lugar donde Jō le había dicho que esperara. Se apoyó en un tronco y comenzó a tocar sin decir nada.

—Oye —dijo Gabumon.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Podrías tocar la canción de Mimi otra vez?

Yamato sonrió. En el fondo sí le gustaba esa canción.

—Claro.

Las notas salieron de su guitarra y cuando la intro pasó, la voz de él comenzó a oírse.

_Yo no sé por qué te niegas a creer_

_Si soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz_

_Tarde o temprano serás..._

—Ejem —Matt se sobresaltó, y él y Gabumon miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía ese carraspeo. Mimi y Palmon estaban paradas a unos metros de ellos, la del carraspeo había sido Palmon.

Yamato y Mimi se miraron. Fue como si todo el digimundo se hubiese quedado sin respiración.

—Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos —le dijo Gabumon a Palmon.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Mimi y Matt deben arreglar esto solos, no necesitan de fisgones.

—Pero…

—Vamos Palmon —Gabumon la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla de regreso con los demás.

—Pero… ¡Mimi!

—Está bien Palmon —le sonrió la castaña. —Gabumon tiene razón. Ve con él.

Las protestas de Palmon se siguieron escuchando hasta que, varios minutos después, el silencio se hizo presente y ambos volvieron a mirarse.

—El superior Jō me dijo que querías hablar conmigo —dijo ella, desviando la mirada mientras comenzaba a juguetear con un mechón de cabello.

—Sí —dijo él, nervioso, dejando su guitarra a un lado. —Le pedí a Jō que hiciera eso.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a decir ella, sin mirarlo.

—Porque… porque necesito hablar contigo.

Silencio.

—En verdad… —comenzó a decir ella, —nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

El estómago de Matt se volvió a retorcer. Lo sabía, ella aún estaba molesta.

—Simplemente —dijo él —quiero saber si… si puedo recordarte.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Mimi no denotó ninguna expresión.

—¿Ya-ya lo sabías?

Ella lo miró como a modo de disculpa por un brevísimo instante, y luego volvió a desviar la mirada.

—Sora me lo dijo —confesó.

—¿Y desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Eso no tiene importancia...

—Sí la tiene —dijo él, serio.

—Lo supe en cuanto llegué a los Estado Unidos y nos instalamos en la nueva casa.

Yamato sintió que se enojaba. Si ella lo había sabido todo este tiempo, ¿no hubiera sido lógico que se hubiese acercado a él? ¿O acaso el enojo era mucho más grande que querer saber del estado de salud de un amigo?

'_Quizás no éramos tan amigos como todos dicen'_, pensó.

Se sintió ridículo por estar ahí y tratar de hacer algo para recordarla. Era obvio que para ella no era importante. Al contrario, se notaba que a ella le daba igual. Ni siquiera se veía enfadada, sólo terriblemente indiferente.

—Será mejor que regrese —dijo ella, acariciándose un brazo.

—¡Espera!

Mimi lo miró para comprobar lo que ya sabía: estaba enojado.

—No me importa si a ti no te importa —le espetó él. —Puedes odiarme si eso quieres. Aún así, quiero saber por qué me odias así que… por favor —la miró a los ojos, —Ayúdame a recordar.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré. Las cosas están bien así.

—¿Aún si no me acuerdo de ti?

—Eso no me importa —dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo. —Después de todo este tiempo has vivido tranquilamente aún sin recordarme, y yo también he vivido tranquilamente sin tenerte en mi vida. —Matt apretó los puños, realmente molesto. —Lo siento.

—Dame una buena razón —insistió él.

—No quiero —se limitó a decir ella.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que me recuerdes. No quiero volver a ser parte de tu vida.

'_Al menos es sincera'_, pensó.

—Bien —aceptó él con la voz temblándole por la cólera.

¡Qué niña más estúpida y egoísta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle querer recuperar sus recuerdos? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿No le habían dicho todos que ella era la persona más considerada en el mundo? ¿Por qué no lo era con él? ¿Por qué parecía no conmoverse ni un ápice viéndolo a él, frente ella, desesperado por recuperar una parte de su pasado? Y a pesar de creer que esa niña era una tonta, aún deseaba recordarla, porque de alguna manera quería entender cómo era posible que él hubiese forjado una especie de amistad con una persona como ella.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella, haciendo ademán de regresar.

—Eres… —dejó escapar él, apretando más sus puños, pero no terminó la frase porque se contuvo. —Si no vas a ayudarme, yo mismo me encargaré de recordarte.

—¿Para qué? Todo está bien como…

—¡Cállate! —le espetó él. —¡Tú no tienes idea de nada! ¡No sabes qué se siente tener una especie de vacío en la mente que día a día te atormenta! —Mimi cerró su mano derecha en un puño y se cubrió la boca, nerviosa. —Eres tan odiosa… No eres nada de lo que todos me han dicho. Dulce y amable… ¡Mentiras! Soy un imbécil por creer que aceptarías ayudarme. No sé en qué estaba pensado. Si no te habías tomado la molestia por saber de mí en casi ocho años… es obvio que todo lo amigos que fuimos no te importa en lo más mínimo.

—Eso… —ella temblaba, pero Matt no lo notó. —Eso está bien —musitó ella.

—Es tan estúpido que quiera recordar la amistad que tuvimos, pero, aún así yo… —se calló unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, con la frustración y la rabia marcadas en su rostro —¡Te recordaré!

Mimi sintió como si la mirada de esos ojos azules la atravesara. Sentía que ya no podría continuar con esa farsa por mucho más tiempo, pero ella ya lo había decidido: no permitiría que Yamato recordase nada de ella.

.

—_Pero ¿por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Jō cuando ella le dijo que no quería que Matt se acordara de nada. __Jō_ le había pedido que hablaran a solas un momento y, después de llevarla a un lugar apartado, le había dicho que Matt quería hablar con ella del pasado de ambos.

—_Cuando Sora me dijo que él se había olvidado de mí… quise regresar a Japón de inmediato —le dijo ella. —Porque no... no podía permitir que él me olvidara __—una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios __—no quería que él no se acordara de mí ni... de todo lo que vivimos juntos. _Pero ese día en casa estaba de visita mi tío, que es doctor… y cuando le expliqué a mis papás el motivo de por qué quería regresar, él me dijo que mejor me lo tomara con calma. Le pregunté a mi tío si creía que había posibilidades de que él me recordara, pero mi tío dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo así, porque si yo iba y removía sus recuerdos, había gran probabilidad de que eso le hiciera aún más daño.

—_Pero Mimi…_

—_Dime Jō —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Es cierto que él se puede ver afectado si lo fuerzan a recordar? ¿Qué si me acerco a él y lo obligo a recordar le hará daño?_

—_Bueno… existe esa posibilidad… —admitió el peliazul._

—_No quiero que eso suceda. No quiero causarle más daño del ya hecho._

—_Pero Mimi…_

—_Cuando supe que lo habían atropellado me sentí fatal. Quise regresar corriendo a Japón porque quería estar con él, saber cómo estaba. Pero después de que mi tío me explicara eso… decidí que lo mejor sería no volver a molestarlo para que así estuviera bien._

—_¡Pero Mimi no puedes hacer algo así!_

—_Ya lo he hecho, superior. Lo he estado haciendo todos estos años._

—_Mimi —algo se removió al interior de Jō al ver a la castaña tan triste. —Has estado velando por él desde siempre._

—_Las cosas están bien como están —musitó ella._

—_Pero, ¿no lo extrañas?_

_Mimi cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y cuando los abrió, Jō los notó un poco vidriosos._

—_No —mintió ella con firmeza. —Me conformo con saber que está bien._

—_Pero Mimi… —dijo él como por cuarta vez._

—_Ahora hablaré con él, pero no le diré nada que pueda hacer que recuerde algo de mí._

—_¡Pero sí él ya está recordando!_

—_Eso no importa —dijo ella, terca. —No haré nada que pueda afectar su mente. Y esa es mi decisión._

_Jō la miró con los puños apretados, notoriamente enfadado._

—_Matt quiere recordarte. No puedes negarle eso, Mimi._

—_Ya tomé una decisión —insistió ella._

_._

Sí, ella había tomado una decisión. No le diría nada.

—¡Si no vas decirme nada me golpearé la cabeza! —gritó él, frustrado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, totalmente sorprendida

—Si no vas a ayudarme a recordar, me golpearé con lo que sea —le espetó él. —Un golpe en mi cabeza fue el causante de que te olvidara, así que otro debería hacerme recodarte.

—¡Eso es muy tonto! _—_exclamó ella, molesta.

—¡No importa si es tonto! ¡Haré lo que sea!

Mimi sabía que era un cabezota cuando se lo proponía, y se asustó al ver la resolución en los ojos azules de él: en verdad él iba a hacerlo.

Yamato se giró y comenzó a alejarse con paso firme.

¿Y qué si se golpeaba la cabeza? Lo más probable era que no recordara nada. Y de seguro se haría un chichón enorme. Claro, terminaría con un dolor de cabeza feísimo. Aunque si se golpeaba de verás fuerte con algo, podría resultar gravemente herido. Mimi podía imaginárselo: el cabello rubio de él manchando de sangre, que resbalaba desde la cabeza hacia el rostro. Incluso podría desmayarse, caer inconsciente y no despertar en mucho tiempo… tal vez para siempre.

—¡No lo hagas Yama! —gritó ella, cada sílaba marcada con la angustia que sentía.

El rubio detuvo sus movimientos al instante.

"_Yama"_, él odiaba que lo llamaran así. Su madre solía hacerlo cuando él era pequeño, pero después de que él y su padre se fueron, no dejó que lo volviesen a llamar así nunca más. Sí, él odiaba el apodo de _"Yama"_, pero cuando volteó no había molestia en su rostro.

—¿Cómo me has dicho?

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior maldiciéndose por tal descuido. Había tratado de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, sabía que cualquier cosa podría perturbar la mente de Matt, no quería hacerlo recordar nada de golpe y que eso lo dañara, no quería por nada del mundo que el rubio empeorase, tomando en cuenta que se sentía horriblemente responsable por lo que le había sucedido. Pero sus labios se habían movido solos, no pudiendo evitarlo. Aunque durante años ellos no intercambiaron más palabras que "hola", la costumbre de utilizar ese apodo, de llamarlo de esa manera, acudió a ella con tanta urgencia como el deseo de detenerlo en la idea estúpida que se le había ocurrido. "_Yama"_, hacía años que no lo llamaba de esa forma, años en los que no había pronunciado ese apodo, de hecho, hacía años que no hablaba con él así, como estaban en ese momento: solos, frente a frente, mirándose. Algo se movió en su interior, sintió su ritmo aumentar a mil y sus piernas le temblaron. Él le seguía mirando y ella pudo apreciar la consternación reflejada en su rostro.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. _'¿Por qué tengo que se tan débil?'._

Yamato parecía desconcertado. Odiaba que lo llamaran de esa forma, nunca se lo permitió a nadie, pero… entonces ¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar la voz de ella pronunciando ese apodo? ¿Podría ser que ella solía llamarlo de esa manera, a pesar de que él le gruñía a cualquiera que osase llamarlo así? No, él estaba seguro de que nunca le gruñó… lo sabía porque… lo recordaba…

.

—_Superior Yamato…_

—_Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Yamato._

—_Lo sé, es que aún no me acostumbro._

—_Nos vemos prácticamente todos los fines de semana —le reprochó él._

—_Lo sé —sonrió ella. —No te molestes._

—_No lo hago._

—_Sí lo haces —la chica se sentó en una banca con un cono de helado que Matt le había comprado. Lo lamió un par de veces, mientras Matt se sentaba junto a ella. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio, hasta que ella dijo: —¿Puedo llamarte Yama?_

—_¿Qué? —exclamó él, e inmediatamente después frunció el ceño. —No._

—_Ay, ¿pero por qué no? Es una muestra de afecto._

—_Ya, pero…_

—_Los amigos utilizan apodos entre ellos —se quejó ella._

—_Oye… no te enfades…_

—_¿Acaso no somos amigos?_

—_Lo somos, pero…_

_Ella le miró fijamente sin parpadear, tan cerca que Matt se sonrojó y retrocedió un poco._

—_Todos me dicen Matt —dijo él._

—_Lo sé, pero así es como te dicen todos. Yo quiero decirte de una forma que nadie más use. __— __Matt no supo que responderle. —__¿Y bien? —inquirió ella, pero Matt no le respondió. Ella soltó un suspiró y volvió a acercarse demasiado, sin notarlo, sonriendo de forma amenazante, con una vena palpitando en su frente. —Ya-ma-to —pronunció cada sílaba con un tono apremiante y amenazador._

_Yamato se rindió. Sabía que ella podía ser escandalosamente persuasiva y quería evitar cualquier tipo de espectáculo en la vía pública._

—_Está bien —suspiró, rendido._

—_¡Sí! —ella rió, y estiró los brazos hacia arriba en un gesto de triunfo._

_Yamato se hundió en la banca y volvió a suspirar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Por qué no simplemente le había dicho que no?_

—_A cambio, tú puedes llamarme Mimi-chan —dijo ella._

_Él se enderezó rápidamente y la miró fijo._

—_¿Mimi-chan?_

—_Así es como me dicen mis familiares y mis mejores amigos —le explicó._

_Sí, había escuchado a Sora y a T.K. llamarla de esa manera. Mimi lo estaba mirando, sonriente, y él le sonrió en respuesta._

—_Está bien._

_._

—¿Mimi-chan? —repitió Yamato.

Los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron a más no poder, y las lágrimas se agolparon en ellos. ¿Acaso era posible que, después de todo, sí recordara algo de ella?

Matt la miraba. Ya no tenía que preocuparse con qué se golpearía, porque tenía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que parecía como si un bloque de concreto le hubiese caído encima. De pronto sintió que las piernas le temblaban, así que con pasos torpes caminó al árbol más cercano y se apoyó en él.

Le dolía tanto la cabeza, se sentía confuso y angustiado por alguna razón… Sintió que iba a caer, y lo último que pudo apreciar fue a Mimi gritar su nombre y hacer ademán de ir hasta él.

* * *

_Verdad que estuvo genial?!?!?_

_No sé, yo lo amé._

_Es la primera vez que Yama y Mimi interactúan por tanto tiempo en ocho años!! My God!_

_Por supuesto, ustedes son las de la última palabra (me refiero a chicas porque creo que ningún hombre, además de mi novio hermoso, lee esto xD)._

_Valerii Hyuga: Con respecto a lo de un posible KenYako... no lo sé xD, porque no quiero involucrarme mucho con los personajes de 02, pero te prometo al menos un guiño a esta hermosa pareja (la única que adoré al final de serie xD). Y sobre lo de la ciudad de los juguetes... Wow! En serio, qué idea más genial! Lamentablemente el tiempo se agota y no puedo agregar una escena como esa u_U, pero me dio una idea, quizás haga un one shot o algo así, no lo sé aún, veré, pero tu idea está genial!_

_taioralove: Seee, habrá Mimato (si se puede llamar así), y uno que otro guiño de Taiora (que definitivamente es lo mejor de la vida *-*), pero no habrá así como Taiora explícito T-T, debo decirlo. Y en serio, si sabes de algún fic Taiora que sea bueno avísame de inmediato xD._

_Adrit126: Que bueno que ta hayan gustado sus vidas xDD_

_Mizori95: También que bueno que te hayan gustado sus vidas! Y Bienvenida, creo que no había leído un review tuyo antes (si has dejado alguno antes, perdona mi mala memoria u_U)_

_Snoopyter: Lo del jugo de papa lo saque de la película xD_

_Volks: Te amo x3_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Prometo el próximo cap para el domingo. Sísísísí!_

_Se acerca el final, waaaaaaaaaiii!!!_

_Gracias a todos por leer_

_Lyls_

_Bueno_


	7. VII

_Continuación directa del capítulo pasado x3_

_Recomendación:_

_(Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #26 - Tomodachi ~Tatakai no Theme~)_

_xD, pongan eso en el buscador de Youtube y tendrán esta hermosa melodía... Coloqué el título de la música en el momento exacto del fic donde hace falta escucharlo. En serio les recomiendo que lo hagan, en verdad le da un toque demasiado especial *-*_

_Espero que les guste_

_Enjoy! x3_

* * *

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue un rostro sonriente, un rostro demasiado hermoso como para ser real…

Yamato se sonrojó a más no poder, y se incorporó rápidamente. Había estado recostado en el regazo de Mimi y ella lo había estado mirando mientras dormía.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—S-sí.

Se quedaron mirando durante lo que a Mimi le parecieron horas.

—¿Por qué… —comenzó a decir él —¿Por qué no quieres que… que te recuerde? —al decirlo sonó dolido, y ella lo percibió. Yamato no entendía por qué ella no quería que él la recordase, a menos que siguiera enfadada con él. —¿Aún me detestas?

Ella lo miró. —¿Lo recuerdas?

Él asintió.

Mimi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de decir:

—Yo… En todo este tiempo, no había querido hablar contigo porque no creía que te haría ningún bien —ella desvió su mirada. —No quería causarte más daño…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… yo tuve la culpa de…

—No fue tu culpa —la interrumpió él. —Yo fui el que se portó cómo un imbécil.

—¡Pero fui yo la que llegó tarde al ensayo!

—¡Pero era yo el que estaba molesto porque no llegabas!

—¡Pero yo lleve la canción!

—¡Pero yo no quise escucharla!

—Tenías razón: era una estúpida canción de niñas.

—No. Nada que venga de ti es estúpido. —Yamato se sonrojó al decirlo, pero continuó. —Yo… lamento haberte gritado. En verdad no creía nada de lo que dije.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo dijiste? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Estaba muy molesto.

—¿Conmigo?

—Algo… algo así.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde ese día —murmuró ella.

—No, escucha —fijó su vista en cualquier otra parte, menos en el rostro de ella. —En verdad no fue tu culpa. Yo ya estaba de malhumor cuando tú llegaste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Bueno… —él seguía estando rojo, y Mimi notó el esfuerzo que él hacía por decirle la verdad. —Ese día te esperé afuera de tu escuela, para que fuésemos juntos al ensayo.

—Pero yo no…

—No me viste —dijo él. —Yo estaba cerca de un árbol y cuando saliste no me viste. Iba a llamarte, pero… un chico de cabello negro se acercó a ti y… te fuiste con él.

Mimi parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Te refieres a Kyo?

—No sé quién era. El caso es… que me fui molesto al ensayo y me molesté aún más al ver que no habías llegado.

—Pero me fui a casa porque había olvidado la canción. Kyo sólo me acompañó hasta la esquina, después se fue solo.

—Bueno… eso ahora lo sé.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma intensa. Después de tanto tiempo, ellos al fin…

—Yo…

—Yo…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Habla tú.

—Habla tú.

Se volvieron a callar. Las manos de Mimi temblaban, sentía el corazón en la garganta…

Yamato sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago, y cada vez que la veía a la cara, el nudo se sacudía.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir él. —Todo está bien —dijo. Ella asintió. —Bien —él se puso de pie y le tendió una mano, que ella, tras unos segundos, aceptó.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—De nada —se soltaron y él dio unos pasos, alejándose de ella. —Mejor volvamos —cuando iba a dar otro paso más para avanzar, sintió que ella tiraba de su camisa. Algo en el interior de él se estremeció, recordando ese gesto que ella solía hacer siempre que estaba con él. Se giró para quedar frente a ella, y la vio con la vista fija en sus zapatos.

**(Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #26 - Tomodachi ~Tatakai no Theme~)**

—Todo está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Yamato sintió que el nudo en su estómago subía para ubicarse en su garganta.

—No llores —le dijo, él también con voz temblorosa.

Mimi ahogó un sollozo, y entonces, Matt tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Ella quedó sorprendida por unos segundos, pero después colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y, no pudiendo evitarlo, hundió su rostro en él. Su respiración se hizo agitada y las lágrimas se empecinaban en salir.

—Lo lamento —dijo él, y ella no pudo soportarlo más: dejó escapar un sollozo suave, seguido de otro, y de otro. —Lo lamento —repitió él, estrechándola con más fuerza, sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo rubio. —Mimi.

Ella dejó salir otro sollozo, y apretó sus manos, convirtiéndolas en puños, arrugando la tela de la camisa de él que ya estaba empapada por sus lágrimas.

—Yama —dejó salir en un quejido.

Era difícil creer que después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que aceptaba lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No quería que él se desvaneciese como en un sueño, así que se aferró con más fuerza aún a su camisa, sin notar lo fuerte que se volvía su llanto.

A Yamato no le importaba sentir las uñas de ella clavándose en su pecho, ni tampoco que su camisa favorita terminase mojada y arrugada. Al fin sabía quién era esa niña y lo que significaba para él. Recordaba su risa, su voz, todos los momentos que habían compartido. Un sentimiento cálido se ubicó en el interior de su pecho. El vacío que había sentido prácticamente la mitad de su vida al fin se había llenado.

Sus sollozos se hicieron tan fuertes que más allá, en la fogata, los demás habían parado su conversación para prestar atención.

—Mimi está llorando —dijo Palmon.

—¿Crees que pasó algo malo? —inquirió Tai.

Pero Sora simplemente había negado con la cabeza.

—Dejemos que estén solos un poco más.

—Pero Mimi… —comenzó a decir Palmon.

—Llorar no es tan malo —le dijo la pelirroja. —A veces llorar ayuda a sanar las heridas del corazón.

—Me alegra mucho… que esos dos ya hayan hablado —dijo Takeru, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kari. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó; compartía la misma emoción que Takeru.

De hecho, todos parecían sentir lo mismo: un alivio y una dicha inmensos. Al fin sus amigos habían hecho las paces.

Yamato no se percató de que ya no se oían las risas de sus amigos desde la fogata después de no sabía cuánto tiempo. Cuando fue consciente de ello, esperó otro minuto y murmuró:

—Será mejor que regresemos. —Mimi alzó la cabeza; se veía perturbadoramente encantadora con el rostro sonrojando cubierto de lágrimas, pero decidió no fijarse mucho en ello. —O si no creerán que me he vuelto a portar mal contigo.

—Sí —le sonrió ella, secándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Oye —dijo él, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Estás temblando.

—Me ha dado un poco de frío —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

'_Y cómo no, si apenas trae ropa'_ pensó él. Mimi vestía unos shorts de color púrpura, con unas medias rayadas hasta la rodilla que hacían juego con sus shorts y con su camiseta rosa.

—¡Achís! —ella estornudó, y Matt la miró con reproche.

—Debes abrigarte un poco.

—Veré que tengo… en mi tienda… ¡Achís!

—Seguro que Jō trajo algo para el resfríado.

—No estoy resfriada.

—Pero lo estarás. Vamos —él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó.

Así, cuando salieron de entre los árboles, salieron cogidos de la mano.

Todos sus amigos se fijaron en aquel detalle cuando Yamato y Mimi estuvieron frente a ellos.

Ambos se sonrojaron levemente al tener las miradas de todos clavados en ellos, y se soltaron de inmediato.

Taichi le dirigió a Sora una brevísima mirada, pero no pudo detectar nada en la expresión de ella más que una sincera alegría.

—¡Achís!

—Siéntate cerca del fuego —le dijo Matt.

—¿Te sientes bien Mimi? —le preguntó Hikari mientras su amiga se sentaba junto a ella y se abrazaba las rodillas con un ligero temblor.

—Ha pescado un resfriado —dijo Matt. —¿No tienes nada para el resfriado, Jō?

—Prepararé té con limón y miel —dijo el doctor, levantándose para ir por su maleta.

—Mimi —dijo Palmon.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito abrigarme —le sonrió.

—Usa esto —Matt dejó caer sobre la espalda de ella una sudadera de color azul que había tomado rápidamente de su bolso que estaba justo en la entrada de su tienda.

—Gracias —sonrió ella, poniéndosela.

—Aquí tienes Mimi —le dijo el peliazul, tendiéndole un tazón de humeante contenido.

—Me consienten demasiado —dijo ella. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué —Jō se quedó parado junto a Matt, y le preguntó. —¿Todo salió bien?

Yamato sonrió, una sonrisa floja, pero era el tipo de sonrisa que indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Los demás se quedaron mirando a Mimi, y ella, presionada por las miradas de todos, dijo:

—¿Qué?

—¿No van a decirnos qué pasó? —dijo Tai.

—Queremos saber lo detalles —asintió Takeru. —¿Qué se dijeron?

—Pueess… —Mimi se giró un poco, buscando la mirada de Matt, pero este tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Eso queda entre nosotros —dijo él con rotundidad.

Absolutamente todos dejaron escapar un pequeño "Oooh", y después de eso, se echaron a reír.

—Pero están bien ¿no? —dijo Izzy, sin despegar la vista de su laptop. —¿Han vuelto a ser buenos amigos?

Ella y Matt se miraron.

—Nunca dejamos de serlo —dijo él sin despegar su mirada azul de ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

—Pues tenemos que celebrar —dijo Sora.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Takeru. —Que ustedes hayan hecho al fin las paces requiere una gran celebración.

—Que sea una fiesta —dijo Hikari. —E invitemos a Miyako y a los demás.

—Me parece una excelente idea —dijo Jō, con entusiasmo.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Mimi, y ella y Taichi compartieron una mirada más que elocuente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sora.

—Pues es que… —comenzó a decir Mimi. —Nosotros ya teníamos pensado hacer algo.

—¿Eeeh? —soltaron todos.

—A decir verdad —dijo Tai —Mimi y yo les teníamos una pequeña sorpresa.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó Izzy.

—Planeamos una fiesta para mañana —explicó Mimi. —Es el último día y… pensamos que sería genial festejar en grande.

—Y no sólo estaríamos nosotros —decía Tai. —Davis y los demás también, pero no sólo ellos, sino todos.

—¿Todos? —repitió Jō.

—Sí. Todos nuestros amigos… de todo el mundo —dijo Tai.

—¡¿Eeeeh?! —soltaron los digimon.

—¿Significa que vendrá Katherinne? —preguntó Takeru con cierto entusiasmo.

—Se te cae la baba —comentó Hikari con una sonrisa malévola.

—¿Y eso qué? —le respondió el rubio.

—No sólo ella, también vienen Michael, Willis, Guadalupe, que se muere por ver a Ken, y esos chicos rusos también —dijo Tai.

—¿Ana, Laura y Yuri? —dijo Sora.

—Todos —reiteró el castaño.

—Va a ser la fiesta del siglo —rió Mimi. —Tenemos todo listo. El lugar, la comida, la música, y las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas a todos.

—Y si no les habíamos dicho nada era porque queríamos sorprenderlos.

—¿Cuándo planearon esto? —preguntó Izzy.

—Se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a explicar Mimi. —Quería celebrar nuestros diez años en grande. Por eso cuando Tai y yo nos fuimos a Hawai…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos, sorprendidos.

—Bueno, Mimi siempre me ha invitado a ir con ella a Hawai, así que esta vez acepté pasar una semana con ella.

—Sí —le sonrió ella. —El caso es que durante esa semana le comenté la idea de la fiesta y, bueno, pusimos manos a la obra.

—¿Por qué Tai y tú pasaron una semana en Hawai, solos? —preguntó Takeru haciendo énfasis en la palabra final.

—No era ningún secreto —dijo Mimi. —Hikari lo sabía.

—Así es —dijo la castaña. —Pero no dije nada porque me parecía más romántico así.

—No tiene nada de romántico —dijo Tai. —Sólo estuvimos en la playa.

—Pero solos —insistió Takeru. —¿Acaso ahora que Yamato volvió a interesarse por Mimi…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Tai con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—No lo sé —respondió el rubio menor con sinceridad. —Pero ¿se supone que debe estar bien que aceptemos que primero te mueras de amor por Sora y seas un incordio para Matt, y que ahora que Matt y Mimi…

—Ya para T.K. —dijo Sora, molesta porque el portador de la esperanza sacara a colación un tema tan incómodo para ella.

—¿Es qué a ti no te molesta? —le preguntó el rubio menor, pero Sora no le respondió. Miró a su hermano. —¿Y a ti?

Yamato no respondió.

—¿Matt? —Takeru estaba molesto, y se notaba en su tono de voz. —¿No vas a decir nada?

—Lo que pase entre Tai y Mimi es problema de ellos.

—No puedo creer esto —dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

—T.K. —dijo Patamon, volando para posarse sobre su cabeza.

—Oye… —comenzó a decir Hikari.

—¿Tú sabes a lo que juega tu hermano y no dices nada?

—¿Y a qué se supone que juego? —dijo el castaño, pero Takeru lo ignoró.

—No creí que fuese demasiado importante. Ya es tiempo de que Taichi se olvide de Sora, y Mimi me parece una buena opción…

—Yo no soy ningún plato de segunda mesa —dijo Mimi, molesta.

—No fue eso lo que quise decir —dijo Hikari, mirando a Mimi a modo de disculpa.

—¡Que entre Mimi y yo no pasa nada! —exclamó Tai.

—Así es. Entre Tai y yo… —Mimi miró al castaño. —No es nada. Sólo nos encanta juntarnos a emborracharnos y pasarlo bien. Eso es todo.

—Mimi —dejó escapar Jō, impresionado. —No sabía que bebías.

—No lo hago a menudo —dijo ella con una risita. —Pero me gusta salir a divertirme de vez en cuando, y, no se ofendan chicos, los quiero mucho y amo estar con todos ustedes, pero de todos, Tai es el mejor para pasarlo bien.

—Ni que lo digas, Meems —sonrió el morenos, satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Pues qué bien que sean tan amiguitos los dos —comentó Takeru con cierto desdén.

—T.K. —Tai también se puso de pie. —¿Quieres parar ya? O simplemente admite que estás celoso.

Takeru rió.

—Por supuesto que estoy celoso —dijo él. —Se supone que soy yo el mejor amigo de Mimi, después de Michael, después de Matt… Y veo que ahora después de ti.

—T.K. —dijo Mimi. —Sabes qué no es así.

—Sí, pero aún así es molesto —dijo el rubio.

—No seas así —le dijo Mimi, mirándolo realmente apenada. —Ya sabes que hay veces que… lo necesito. Necesito salir y distraerme… quizás no sea de la forma más sana, pero bueno… lo necesito. Y con Tai siempre nos ha gustado ir a la playa. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a la playa desde hace mucho, y por eso le dije que fuera conmigo.

—Pudiste haberme dicho a mí.

—Pero no hubieras podido, por la escuela y los exámenes. Además nos iremos a Francia por un mes en cuanto termines la preparatoria. Pasar una semana con Tai no es demasiado comparado con eso…

—Tienes razón —admitió Takeru.

—Ejem —Hikari carraspeó, notoriamente molesta. —¿Piensan irse a Francia?

—Sí. El abuelo de T.K. me invitó hace mucho tiempo, y cómo después de graduarse tiene unos meses libres antes de comenzar la universidad, pensamos que sería buena idea ir a Europa.

—¿Y pensaban irse sin decirle a nadie? —dijo la castaña. — ¿Solos? —agregó con especial énfasis.

—Hikari… —comenzó a decir Takeru.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada.

—Y yo no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho que tu hermano se fue a pasar una semana con Mimi a Hawai.

—Eso es diferente. Esto tiene que ver contigo —ella lo miró, dolida.

Takeru la miró, desarmado. —Kari… —se quedaron mirando, ignorando al resto.

—Todos se pelean —comentó Tentomon.

—Créeme, esto no es nada en comparación a otras veces —dijo Izzy, tecleando en su computadora. —Cuando se ponen ebrios es peor. Hasta Sora se pone a discutir.

—Oye —exclamó Sora, sonrojándose levemente.

—¿Es cierto, Sora? —preguntó Piyomon.

—No le hagas caso…

—Apaga esa cosa —dijo Tai, sentándose de nuevo. —Tu hermano tiene tan mal carácter como tú —le dijo a Matt. —Ni siquiera tú te enfadaste tanto cuando te dije que me iría a Hawai con Mimi.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías? —preguntó Jō.

Yamato asintió. —Vivimos juntos. Cómo no iba a saberlo.

—Y aún así no nos dijiste nada —dijo Sora.

—Si Tai se va a Africa con quien se le dé la gana es su problema.

—Pero esto no se trata de cualquiera, Matt. Estamos hablando de Tai y Mimi, nuestros amigos —dijo Koushiro.

—Ya lo sé —respondió el rubio.

—Debiste decirnos —dijo Jō.

—¿Y eso por qué? Si ninguno de ellos les avisó a ustedes es problema de ellos, no mío.

—Tú nunca cambiarás —suspiró Izzy, volviendo a fijar su vista en la computadora.

Yamato se encogió de hombros. —Insisto: lo que haya entre ellos es problema de ellos.

—Pero nos afecta a todos —dijo Jō.

—Ya déjenlo —dijo Tai cansinamente. —¿Qué caso tenía avisarles que iba a ir a Hawai? Fue algo muy de improviso. Mimi me llamó y me pidió que fuera, y eso hice.

—¿Y por qué Tai? —dijo Agumon.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no Sora o Yolei? —preguntó Izzy.

—No lo sé —dijo Mimi. —Supongo que quería estar con él para que me distrajera lo suficiente… —agregó en voz baja.

Una especie de asentimiento general recorrió el rostro de todos, pero Yamato no entendió a qué se refería ella con eso. Mientras eso pasaba, Takeru y Hikari se seguían mirando fijamente.

—Y ustedes —dijo Gatomon con tono aburrido. —¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir con ese juego?

Takeru y Hikari intentaron mantener el rostro serio, pero Takeru fue el primero en sonreír y Hikari le siguió.

—Perdiste —dijo la castaña. —Tendrás que llevarme a Francia contigo.

—Creí que obtendría un castigo —decía el rubio mientras se sentada otra vez. —Porque ya estaba en mis planes llevarte conmigo.

—No me digas…

—Hablo en serio. Iba a proponértelo después de los exámenes —miró a Mimi en busca de apoyo. —¿No es así?

—Es cierto.

—Como sea, iré contigo Takaishi.

—Como quieras, Yagami.

A ese punto el aura de pelea ya se había esfumado del ánimo de todos. Los digimon estaban levemente contrariados por aquel cambio de humor tan brusco.

—Se ve que han cambiado —comentó entonces Gennai, riendo. —Pero parece ser que se han vuelto más infantiles.

—No nos molestes anciano —dijo Tai con una sonrisa. —Es que somos como una gran familia, y rara vez tenemos secretos entre nosotros.

—Pero es una costumbre que reaccionemos así —dijo Jō.

—Nos sentimos algo mal cuando nos enteramos de que nos hemos estado ocultando cosas —dijo Sora.

—Nosotros no les ocultamos nada —dijo Mimi.

—Eso ahora lo sabemos —le sonrió Jō en forma amable.

—Y bueno, cambiemos el tema —dijo Izzy, sin despegar la vista de su computadora.

—Apaga eso —esta vez fue Matt quien se lo dijo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan planeando lo de la fiesta? —preguntó Sora.

—Ufff, muchíííísimo tiempo, créeme. Queremos que sea perfecta. Nos lo merecemos —le respondió Mimi.

—¿Y en dónde será? —preguntó Izzy.

Mimi y Palmon intercambiaron una sonrisa pícara.

—¡En el Castillo del Shogun-gekomon! —exclamaron las dos.

—Era el único sitio lo suficientemente grande para albergar a tanta gente —dijo Tai.

—Y ustedes —dijo Sora mirando a Piyomon. —¿Lo sabían?

—Hemos estado ayudando a Mimi con los preparativos —dijo Gabumon.

—Lamento haberte ocultado algo así, Sora —dijo Piyomon. —Pero queríamos sorprenderlos.

—Entiendo —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Bueno, creo que es una idea genial que vayamos a una fiesta mañana por la noche —dijo Takeru. —Tendré que ir a casa a buscar ropa adecuada —sonrió.

—Cierto —coincidió Hikari. —No traje nada que se pueda usar en una fiesta.

—Vas a ponerte bellísima porque viene Willis, ¿verdad? —la molestó el rubio.

—No. No me gustan los rubios.

Todos rieron.

—Será mejor que se vayan a dormir —dijo Gennai. —Mañana será un día agitado y faltan apenas unas horas para que amanezca. Deben descansar.

—El anciano tiene razón. Mañana saldremos temprano rumbo a la Televisora Fuji —dijo Tai.

Los demás asintieron.

Se despidieron de Gennai y Centarumon (que durante toda la noche se dedicó sólo a escuchar), y se desearon buenas noches antes de meterse dentro de sus tiendas.

* * *

_¿Y cómo estuvo?_

_En verdad a mi me gustó mucho cómo ha quedado todo... Fue emotivo, removió algo en mi interior cuando lo imaginé, luego cuando lo escribí y después de leerlo terminado. La música contribuye un montón, no?_

_Y bueno, creo que ambos se merecían un momento así. Después de la discusión en el capi anterior, la amistad entre ellos debía salir a flote y abogar a sus sentimientos. Creo que fue todo así como dulce, pero emotivo, no sé, me gustó xD._

_Y la actitud de T.K.... xDD quizás me quedó un poco Out of Character, pero yo creo que deben haber ligeros cambios en las personalidades de todos, puesto que han crecido. Takeru no podía seguir siendo el niñito llorón que inspiraba ternura con sólo mirarlo (*-*). Qué han pasado diez años!!!!! Ya en 02 lo vimos con esa actitud de rebelde y enojón (que siempre me recordaba un poco a Yama xD), así que en esta ocasión quise intensificar ese lado un poco gruñón xD, aunque para mí Takeru siempre será demasiado "light", como intento hacerlo ver en su relación con Hikari, siempre ambos picándose el uno al otro, pero tan inseparables a la vez. Más o menos un pocos fraternal la relación (lo siento fans del Takari, yo soy una de ustedes, pero en esta ocasión no habrá nada explícito entre estos amigos, sólo pequeños guiños que quedan a juicio personal ;D)._

_Y bueno lo de Mimi y Tai xDDD, simplemente me salió del alma hacer un pequeñísimo guiño al Michi xD, que no es mi favorito para nada, pero amo al castaño xD... xD. Creo que está bien hacerlos un poco cercanos, aunque para mí Mimi será muy cercana, como que cultivará mucho sus amistades por separado. Por ejemplo puede ser que a menudo chatee con Izzy, o que las veces que está en Japón se lleve de compras al superior Jo, o que pase una tarde de chicas con Sora y Hikari... Son pequeñas ideas que se mueven en el mundillo del fic xD. Y bueno, la razón principal para que sea Tai y no otro a quien ella pida ir a Hawai estará por revelarse._

_Recuerdan lo que ella dijo: "Lo necesito". Eso es bastante importante, y se sabrá en el próximo capítulo xDD._

_Bueno, creo que no hay más que decir xD_

_Mil gracias a los que leyeron mi actualización fuera de horario del miércoles xD, diez maravillosos reviews que me alegraron un montón xD_

_Bienvenidas: Yusha, Puchisko y AnDsI (es que yo amé tu one-shot "Piso 9", the best ever *-*)._

_No leemos hasta... no sé xD, no será más allá del próximo domingo x3_

_Lyls_


	8. VIII

_Wow! Capítulo VIII_

_El fic está saliendo más largo de lo esperado xD._

_Sin más que decir:_

_Enjoy ;D_

* * *

Mimi no tenía sueño, y probablemente no dormiría nada. Se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido, envolviéndose en una manta. Palmon ya estaba profundamente dormida y no quiso despertarla.

—¿A dónde vas, Mimi? —le preguntó Sora.

—A dar un paseo. Me siento un poco ansiosa por todo lo que ha pasado y no puedo conciliar el sueño.

—Entiendo —murmuró la pelirroja.

Mimi salió de la tienda y su mirada se dirigió de forma automática hacia la orilla de lago: ahí estaba él, sentado en la arena, sin Gabumon.

Respiró hondo y reunió el valor suficiente para ir hasta él.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó al acercarse. —Él se giró y alzó el rostro para mirarle, y negó con la cabeza. —¿Te molesta si… si me quedó un rato contigo?

Él se tardó en contestar. —No. —Mimi se sentó a su derecha. —¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Gracias por esto —dijo ella, señalando la sudadera azul de él que aún traía puesta.

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era más bien expectante, lleno de ansiedad por decir algo, pero sin saber cómo.

—¿Y cómo has… —comenzó a decir ella.

—¿Qué has estado… —comenzó a decir él.

Se miraron, se sonrieron, desviaron la mirada hacia un lado y volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—Quiero… —dijo Yamato al cabo de segundos. —Quiero saberlo todo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre ti —Yamato le sonrió de un modo tan dulce, que un nudo se le formó en la garganta al instante; nunca creyó que él volvería a sonreírle de esa manera alguna vez. —Cuéntame —pidió él. —Cuéntame sobre los últimos ocho años… Sobre lo que has hecho. Todo.

Mimi sonrió, nostálgica. —Está bien.

Comenzó con su vida escolar. Terminó la primaria estudiando en casa con un tutor y presentando exámenes, preparándose para entrar en la secundaria. En su primer día de clases en la Westbridge Junior High School se sintió terriblemente nerviosa, pero ella no fue la única alumna nueva; en su mayoría, los de primer año de secundaria eran nuevos, y eso le dio más confianza.

—Y cómo soy japonesa, todos querían hablar conmigo —le dijo a Matt. —Al principio era un poco incómodo, porque mi acento inglés era muy raro y a cada momento me pedían que dijera algo en japonés

—Supongo que fue muy agobiante.

—Lo fue, pero todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

—Fuiste el centro de atención, ¿no?

—Sólo un poco —sonrió ella, rascándose la mejilla en un gesto de culpabilidad.

Su primer año en Westbridge la hizo madurar. En aquella secundaria la exigencia era alta, no sólo en cuanto a lo académico, sino también en el aspecto artístico y deportivo. Así, durante los tres años de duración de la Junior High School y los otrs tres de la Senior High School, Mimí fue porrista (capitana dos años consecutivos), miembro del coro, también del equipo de debate y además destacaba en los estudios.

—Wow —dejó escapar Yamato, impresionado. —Eres increíble.

—No, no lo soy —dijo ella, y Yamato la miró interrogativo, sin entenderla. — Hacía tantas cosas porque… mi psiquiatra me dijo que necesitaba distraerme.

—¿Psiquiatra?

—Sí —ella sonrió forzadamente. —Yo… solía estar… demasiado triste y… eso preocupó a mis padres —los ojos del rubio se mantuvieron fijos en ella mientras hablaba, y eso la puso muy nerviosa. —Fue duro al principio. No era una cuestión de cultura o idioma, ni tampoco era que la gente me marginara o algo así, en verdad, tenía mucha facilidad para agradar a la gente, pero… eso no era suficiente para mí.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Yamato.

—Sólo… sólo fue… que los extrañaba mucho a todos —se calló durante unos segundos, y después de respirar hondo, decidió continuar. —Cada día era… difícil. Sentía que no podía hablar con nadie, a pesar de que me pasaba rodeada de gente. Extrañaba a Palmon… Dejé de comer y de dormir. Después de clases, llegaba a casa sólo a revisar mi correo electrónico para saber si alguno me había escrito o respondido mis correos. Y a veces me quedaba hasta muy tarde despierta, esperando poder chatear con alguien. Por lo general era Sora con quien más tenía contacto. Ella me ponía al día de todo lo que iba pasando con ustedes, y las veces que no lograba comunicarme con ella, sufría tanto. Necesitaba saber cómo estaban, para así quedarme tranquila y… reprimir los impulsos que tenía de subirme a un avión y regresar —la mirada vagó a un punto indefinido del lago. —Quería verlos a todos, estar con ellos y también… —lo miró a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente —quería regresar por ti.

Yamato también desvió la mirada, y la fijó en la arena blanca que había en su lado izquierdo. Mimi, la siempre alegre y optimista, quizás un poco gruñona, pero tan feliz al fin y al cabo…

—¿Eso quiere decir que sufriste depresión? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió. —Se llama depresión crónica.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nunca…

—Nunca se me va a pasar —sonrió ella.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago. Aquello era simplemente horrible, una enfermedad mental incurable… ¡Y pensó que él había estado mal! Pero su amnesia no era nada comparado a lo de ella.

—¿Sigues un tratamiento?

—Sí. Pero no soy demasiado responsable con él —rió ella. —Es que no me gusta depender de píldoras para sentirme mejor… prefiero hacer algo, como leer o simplemente salir a correr. —tomó un mechón de pelo y comenzó a juguetear con él. —Hay veces que… todo es insoportable y… por eso necesito de… alguien que me distraiga.

—Por eso lo de Tai y Hawai, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. — La primera vez que regresé a Japón, para la boda de mi primo, me reuní con ustedes, la noche antes de mi vuelo de regreso —lo miró, nerviosa. —Te vi y… fue… extraño —su voz le tembló. —Y quise irme, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero Tai se dio cuenta de todo, fue el primero en saber que algo malo pasaba conmigo. Lo notó de inmediato y cuando me preguntó no tuve más remedio que contarle —suspiró. —Su reacción fue, mucho mejor que la de los demás cuando se enteraron después.

—¿Los demás lo sabían? —preguntó Yamato, sin mirarla.

—Lo supieron mucho después, quizás un año o dos, no lo recuerdo.

—¿Y cómo reaccionaron?

—Bueno —sonrió. —Esa vez nos reunimos por el cumpleaños de Izzy, fue en su casa.

—Yo también estuve allí.

—Sí, pero fuiste al baño. En ese momento Tai me animó para decírselo a todos. A ese punto, todos sospechaban que algo raro me pasaba, así que era mejor explicárselos de una vez. Sora me abrazó y Takeru tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que nos fuimos de casa de Izzy. El superior Jō también me abrazó y me dijo algo de que todo estaría bien, que podía seguir con una vida normal y blah, blah, y Hikari me sonrió y me dijo que siempre estarían a mi disposición para lo que sea, y que me comprendían.

—¿Y Kōshirō?

—Izzy no me dijo nada —rió Mimi. —Esperó a estar un momento a solas conmigo y me dijo… cosas.

—¿Cosas?

—Sí, cosas. No voy a decirte porque eso es entre Izzy y yo.

—Lo entiendo —sonrió él. —¿Y qué pasa con Tai? Por qué su reacción fue la mejor.

—Porque cuando le conté lo que pasaba él no me miró con esa cara de pena que todos pusieron.

.

_—Entonces —el castaño le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo con picardía. —Tendré que llevarte conmigo a divertirte tan seguido como sea posible._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Ya sabes. Beber algo, bailar un poco… Cosas por el estilo._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque así es cómo yo me "desentristezco"._

_—Esa palabra no existe —dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos._

_Tai soltó una risotada mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente._

_—Como sea. El caso es —continuó el moreno. —Que no permitiré que vuelvas estar triste de nuevo. Al menos no así de triste como me dices que te pones a veces._

_—Pero…_

_—Pero nada —dijo él, tajante. —Es una promesa, princesa —le extendió el dedo meñique. —Cada vez que te sientas tan triste como para ni siquiera querer levantarte de la cama, vas a llamarme, y yo iré hasta ti._

_—Pero yo vivo en Estados Unidos._

_—Eso no importa, creo… Llegaré a ti como sea. Hablo en serio._

_Ella sabía que hablaba en serio. Se le notaba en su mirada chocolate, en su semblante decidido y hasta en el tono de su voz._

_—Está bien —sonrió ella, conmovida. —Prometo llamarte cada vez que me sientas triste hasta morir._

_—No digas eso ni en broma —la regañó él. —Pero sí. Si te sientes triste hasta… eso, llámame. No dudes en hacerlo. Yo te prometo que haré lo imposible para llegar a tu lado y sacudirte hasta hacerte olvidar esas ideas._

_—De acuerdo —ella extendió su meñique también, y ambos los engancharon._

_—Es una promesa —dijeron ambos._

.

—Entiendo —dijo Matt.

—He mantenido contacto con él, quizás no tan seguido como con T.K. o Sora, pero al menos, cada vez que una "crisis" se acerca, puedo contar con él para que me… ayude a sobrellevarla. Él es de esas personas con tanta energía, que te contagia y te hace hacer cosas y más cosas, y no te deja espacio para pensar en nada.

Yamato se quedó callado, sopesando sus palabras.

—Cuando dices crisis… —comenzó a decir. —¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Ella desvió su mirada inmediatamente. —A que… a veces, simplemente me gustaría… no estar. —Eso fue suficiente para él. Ella lo miró y apreció la expresión de consternación en el rostro de él. —No es tan malo.

—Sí lo es —dijo él, serio. —No entiendo cómo… cómo llegaste a… qué fue lo que… —no pudo terminar la frase, se había quedado sin palabras.

Mimi volvió a fijar su vista en el lago, el labio inferior le tembló levemente.

—Quería regresar —dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada. —Quería verte y… golpearte —cerró los ojos y cerró las manos en apretados puños, — golpearte por haberte olvidado de mí.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —Matt controló su semblante, pero no así el tono de su voz, que sonó un tanto temblorosa —¿Por qué no regresaste y me golpeaste?

—Porque mientras más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que si iba a verte te haría mucho peor.

—Tú nunca podrías… hacerme peor —dijo él.

El puño de Mimi descansaba sobre la arena, y él estiró su mano y lo acarició. Mimi giró su rostro y lo miró, y ambos compartieron una intensa mirada.

—Ya no volveré a dejarte sola —dijo Matt en una especie de murmullo.

—¿No?

—Nunca más —dijo él con convicción. —Te compensaré por todo el tiempo… todos los cumpleaños, todas las Navidades, todos los sábados de estos ocho años…

—Todos los bailes… —dijo ella.

—¿Bailes? —repitió él, extrañado.

—Sí. Se suponía que tú serías mi pareja en todos los bailes a los cuales asistiría.

—¿Y a cuántos fuiste? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

—Pues… me debes ocho bailes de primera, seis de Halloween, tres de navidad, y el de mi graduación.

—Son demasiados… —dijo él, un tanto horrorizado por la cantidad.

—Me conformo con que bailes una sola vez conmigo —dijo ella.

A este punto, Yamato no podía despegar su mirada de la de Mimi. Tenía esa mirada pura color caramelo que dejaba ver a través de ella, esa mirada que él ahora podía recordar con tanta claridad.

—Lo haré —murmuró, como en una especie de trance.

Ella se encontraba de la misma manera. Sentía que podría pasar toda la noche mirando sus ojos azules, y que no se aburriría, porque por mucho tiempo había deseado hacerlo y no se había atrevido.

—Yama… —murmuró ella.

Una especie de magnetismo se había apoderado de ambos. Acortaban la distancia entre sus rostros, despacio, pero sus corazones latían de forma violenta. Cuando Yamato sintió la respiración de ella hacerle cosquillas, supo que estaba perdido. Cuando ella sintió como sus narices se rozaban, supo que estaba perdida…

* * *

_Qué tal? xD Sé que es un capítulo bastante corto en comparación al anterior, pero he decidido volver a eso de las capis cortos xD._

_Bueno, he ahí la razón de ese misterioso viaje a Hawai. xDD Sé que lo de depresión crónica puede ser muy "novelesco" y trágico hasta cierto punto, pero a mí favor puedo decir que leo tanto fic trágico que se pega, no? xD, y bueno, si Yama salía con amnesia, Mimi también tenía que tener algo "heavy", right? xD._

_Y bueno, este capítulo más que nada nació de mis ganas de querer hablar un poco sobre la vida de Mimi xD, y las cosas tomaron forma y esto salió x3._

_Y, para ser honesta, este capítulo es mucho más largo, pero lo corté xD. Don't kill me! Quise terminarlo en esta parte porque es... intrigante *-*, pero la parte final, que es cortísima, la subiré mañana xD._

_Gracias a los ocho reviews del capi pasado x3._

_Y bienvenida angel zoe! x3. Adoro que este intento de fic te guste y que lo sigas. It makes me happy x3._

_Adrit126: Yama pronto tendrá su arranque de celos, I promise! x3_

_Valerii Hyuga: Seee, Kari será acosada por esos tres hermanos! xD. Pero te digo que no sólo por ellos xD, qué habrá mucha gente en la fiesta x3._

_Nailea: Acertaste! Al final Mimi sí necesitaba a Tai por consecuencia de lo de Matt. Mira que eso de la depresión fue algo taaaan dramático, influencia tuya nada más x3._

_AnDsI: Te hice dar brincos por la emoción! xDDD Coolísimo x3._

_Puchisko: Seee! Todo tipo de pareja, me encanta eso *-* xD. Algún día escribiré un fic de "todos con todos" (incluyendo un chicoxchico) xDDD._

_taioralove: Ahí está la razón!! x3, espero que haya sido de agrado ;D._

_Volks: Kyon!! xDD Debí llamarlo así *-* xD. I love you! =*_

_Mil gracias por leer TuT_

_Lyls_


	9. IX

_Como dije ayer, aquí les va el capítulo IX, que es más bien la segunda parte del capítulo VIII xD._

_La parte que se viene será polémica xDDD, así que ahí veremos xP._

_Y busquen en Youtube "__**Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #11 - Bokura wa Itsumo"**, la parte donde hay que hacerla sonar está claramente indicado xP._

_Enjoy ;D_

* * *

El crujido de una rama los sacó a ambos de ese trance y los hizo alejarse a una prudente distancia el uno del otro. El sonido venía de sus espaldas, así que voltearon.

—Lo siento —dijo Sora, notablemente avergonzada. —Mimi tardaba y me preocupé, así que salí a buscarla y… cuando los vi aquí… —Sora desvió la mirada al suelo; había algo en ella que no estaba bien. —Lo lamento —se dio media vuelta para regresar.

—Después tienes que decirme todo lo que ha pasado con Sora —le dijo Mimi en un rápido susurro. —¡Sora! —la llamó. —¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros?

Sora detuvo sus pasos, y se volteó a mirarlos, insegura.

—¿Están seguros? —dijo.

—Claro —sonrió Mimi. —¿No es así?

Yamato miró a Sora, y le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La pelirroja notó el gesto del rubio y fue a sentarse con ellos, del otro lado de él.

El silencio que cayó sobre ellos era bastante incómodo, así que Mimi decidió romperlo como sea.

—Estábamos poniéndonos al día sobre qué cosas habían pasado durante estos ocho años.

—Ocho años —repitió Sora. —Suena demasiado tiempo.

—Lo fue —dijo Matt.

—Sí. Fue mucho tiempo. Por eso, quiero que me cuenten cosas sobre ustedes —dijo Mimi, sonriente.

Yamato y Sora se sonrojaron.

—¿Sobre nosotros? —dijeron los dos, y luego se miraron para sonrojarse aún más. Ese gesto hizo reír a Mimi.

—Sí. Quiero saber qué cosas ha hecho Yama durante todo este tiempo sin mí, y como él tiene tan mala memoria, tú puedes ayudarlo a que no se le escape algún detalle importante Sora.

—¿Y… y por qué yo?

—Porque siempre han sido ustedes tres: Tú, Yama y Taichi. Como Tai es un dormilón y ya debe ir como el sueño número diez, sólo están ustedes dos para decirme qué cosas han hecho durante todo este tiempo.

—Pero la mayor parte de ellas ya las sabes —dijo Sora. —Siempre te he mantenido informada de todo lo que hacíamos.

—Lo sé —sonrió Mimi, sacándole la lengua. —Pero estoy segura que deben haber cosas que yo no sé y que fueron importantes para ustedes.

Él y Sora volvieron a sonrojarse.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir él, —hubo una vez en que…

Mimi disfrutó mucho el escuchar las viejas historias de ellos, y sintió envidia al darse cuenta de los muchos recuerdos que Sora y Yamato compartían juntos. A pesar de eso, la castaña estaba feliz, porque desde ese instante en adelante, ella también sería parte de los futuros recuerdos de él.

Pasaron mucho rato riéndose de cosas sin sentido, y a él le pareció maravilloso el poder hablar al mismo tiempo con las dos únicas chicas con las que había mantenido una conversación más allá de dos minutos. Le gustaba tenerlas ambas y poder disfrutarlas así, juntas, interactuando como tres buenos amigos, algo que siempre debió ser así, y que de ahora en adelante nunca dejaría de serlo.

Como hacía un frío horrendo, Mimi alargó su manta para que Matt y Sora también se cubrieran con ella. No supo cuando, pero en algún momento, Mimi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida. El sonido de su respiración era relajante, y a él también le empezaba a dar un poco de sueño. Tenía un brazo alrededor de Mimi, para evitar que la manta se deslizara y dejara de arroparla.

—¿Matt?

—¿Hmm?

—Nada. Quería saber si seguías despierto.

—Por poco, pero lo estoy —soltó un pequeño bostezo. —¿No tienes sueño?

—Un poco —dijo ella. —¿Vas a llevarla a la tienda?

—No —dijo, mirando el rostro de la bella durmiente. —No quiero que se despierte. Me quedaré con ella aquí.

—Mmm. Yo… volveré a la tienda.

—No —dijo él. —Quédate con nosotros.

—Pero hace frío.

—Nos mantendremos calientes —dijo él, bostezando más si aún era posible.

Sora levantó una ceja. En verdad, él tenía tanto sueño que ni cuenta se daba de lo que decía. Cuando se ponía adormilado siempre decía cosas que en otro momento, más despierto, nunca hubiera dicho. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Recuéstate —le dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—No pensarás dormir sentada, ¿verdad? —le pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros y suavemente se fue inclinando hacia atrás.

—Pero… —Sora quedó recostada sobre su lado derecho, con su cara muy cerca de la de él.

En eso, Mimi se movió y se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de Matt, y murmuró:

—Buenas noches Yama… Sora… —y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Yamato parecía haberse quedado dormido, y a Sora no le quedó otra que acurrucarse también. No sería la primera vez que dormiría así.

—Sora —dijo él, con voz adormilada.

—¿Si?

—Buenas noches —dijo él. —Buenas noches… Mimi-chan…

Sora contuvo la risa y cerró los ojos… Y no los volvió a abrir hasta la mañana.

.

Se escuchaba un molesto murmullo. Voces, que decían cosas que para él no tenían sentido. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Gabumon sobre él.

—¿Qué diablos… —se quejó, y su camarada se enderezó.

—Ya despertó —dijo.

Entonces, Yamato vio que estaba rodeado por los demás.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, malhumorado; odiaba cuando era despertado por las mañanas.

—Eso deberías explicarlo tú —dijo Takeru.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Sabía que algo se te tenía que pegar, si viven juntos…

—A mí no me metas en esto —dijo Tai. —Yo jamás haría una cosa así. Esto es perversión de tu hermano, de nadie más.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —exclamó Matt.

—Ya cállense —se quejó una voz desde su lado izquierdo.

—Queremos dormir un poco más —dijo otra voz desde su lado derecho.

_**Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #11 - Bokura wa Itsumo**_

Yamato fue consciente entonces del peso de alguien sobre su pecho, y de otro alguien a su lado. Abrazaba a Mimi por la cintura y a Sora por los hombros. Había pasado la noche con las dos. Dicho de esa manera sonaba bastante feo, pero era la verdad, la pura e inocente verdad.

—¡Ya quita tus manos de ellas! —le exigió Taichi.

—Eres de lo peor, Yamato —le dijo su hermano.

—Oigan —comenzó a decir él. —No sé qué se habrán imaginado, pero…

—Ya basta —dijo una adormilada Mimi, incorporándose. —¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? —se sentó de rodillas y se restregó el ojo con la mano. Estaba despeinada, con la sudadera desarreglada y un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

—Es cierto —dijo Sora, incorporándose de la misma forma que Mimi. —Es demasiado temprano como para que hagan tanto ruido.

—En realidad, ya es bastante tarde —dijo Izzy.

—¿En serio? —la pelirroja entonces bostezó. —Vaya, debimos quedarnos despiertos hasta muy tarde —y acto seguido estiró los brazos para desperezarse, y su esbelta figura quedó más que expuesta mientras duraba su estiramiento. —Pero fue divertido —sonrió, mirando a Mimi.

—Es cierto. Debemos hacerlo otra vez.

La visión de ambas chicas recién despertándose era como un sueño para cada uno de los varones presentes en ese momento.

—Imperdonable —masculló Taichi, apretando el puño, con una amenazadora vena palpitando en él.

—Muy cierto —dijo Takeru, imitando el gesto del castaño. —De esta no te salvas, hermano.

—¿De qué están hablando? —dijo Matt, que se había sentado.

—Yo que tú me pongo a correr —le aconsejó Gabumon.

—Pero… —pero al ver los rostros de Taichi y Takeru, y no sólo de ellos, los de Jō e Izzy también se veían más sombríos que de costumbre, decidió hacer caso a su camarada y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Ya verás —dijo Tai.

Yamato salió corriendo, y tras él fueron Taichi y Takeru.

—Ese Matt —comentó Izzy.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Jō.

—¿Por qué están todos tan molestos? —preguntó Gomamon.

—No estamos molestos —le dijo Jō. —Estamos celosos.

—¿Celosos? —repitió Tentomon.

—Algún día vas a entenderlo —le dijo Izzy.

—¿Y qué hicieron anoche? —preguntó Hikari a sus amigas.

—Nada en especial —dijo Sora. —Sólo charlamos.

—¿Sólo charlaron? —dijo Jō.

—Así es —sonrió Mimi.

—Aún así Matt se merece esa golpiza —murmuró Izzy, sin que las chicas pudieran oírlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró el peliazul, viendo como, más allá, Tai y T.K. lograban atrapar a Matt.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —gritó el rubio.

* * *

_Bueno... estuvo mal?!?! xD. Es que no me pude resistir a hacer una participación de Sora, y bueno, que Mimi la haya invitado a quedarse con ellos me pareció... lo correcto, lo "más Mimi", me entienden?!? xD._

_Y una aclaración, en mi mundo de Long Kiss Goodbye (porque es todo un universo, xD, esto que sale aquí en el fic es un pequeña historia que forma parte de él) Yama habla tontería cuando tiene sueño, como cuando Tai está borracho... xDDDDDD. Puedo decir que consideré adorable la idea de darle a Yama este "punto débil" de perder un poco el control cuando tiene tuto (sueño xD). Y bueno, debió notarse mucho que Sora tiene "su experiencia" en cuanto a Yama se trata, son cosas que también son parte del mundo de Long Kiss Goodbye. Para mí ellos han estado infinidad de veces juntos, siempre alejándose y luego volviéndose a juntar, que para mí es como una obligación hacer mención de que Sora tiene esa ventaja sobre Mimi, los ocho años que Sora sí pasó con Yama y ella no, y bueno, más trascendental aún, la "relación" entre esos dos._

_Y el fin... Uff, no sé, quise un final divertido... Taichi y Takeru persiguiendo a Yama por pasar la noche con las dos chicas bellas del grupo (por supuesto que Hikari no cuenta porque ella es como la hermanita de todos y no puede ser mirada con otros ojos xP), me pareció perfecto, simplemente no pude hacerlo de otra manera._

_Bien, por alguna razón estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinan de este capítulo porque... no sé xD. __Espero que todo vaya bien x3. Y perdón por las faltas de redacción u ortográficas que pueda haber, es que en verdad ahora misma debería estar escribiendo para mi clase de Discurso oral y escrito en inglés, así que no me he tomado el tiempo necesario para revisar todo, porque no tengo tiempo xDD._

_Nailea: No os enfadeís (está bien?, digo, se dice y se escribe así?) xD. Sólo era un ejemplo, hablo en serio cuando digo que los fics que leo influencian en mí al momento de escribir x3. Y bueno, al final no fue Gabumon el oportuno xDDDD._

_Akari~: Tu review me hizo feliz TuT, porque no me gusta ser cursi, y qué genial que pienses que mi fic no es cursi! ówo._

_Y gracias a:_

_Puchisko: adasdadsda xD, esa risa será sólo de Chile?! xD_

_Sakura Tachikawa: Ah! Eché en falta tu review del capítulo siete, but, I forgive you xDD._

_Taioralove: Calma, que la fiesta ya viene! x3._

_Thanks for reading._

_Lyls_


	10. X

_**Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #10 - Bokutachi, Digimon!!** en Youtube x3. La verdad es que no sabía si colocar esta música en el capítulo, dudé mucho en sí le venía al momento o no. En fin..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

—¡Vamos a desayunar! —exclamaron Mimi y Palmon.

—Hoy le toca a Matt hacer el desayuno —dijo Takeru.

—Cierto. Hoy es tu turno —coincidió Tai.

—¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo decidimos eso?

—Hace unos segundos —sonrió Jō con malicia.

—Genial —masculló el rubio.

—¿Por qué no preparas unos hotcakes? —le propuso Sora. —Tengo antojos de comer unos hecho por ti desde la última vez que me quede con ustedes —sonrió la pelirroja inocentemente.

—¿Son deliciosos? —preguntó Mimi.

—Claro que sí. Y con un poco de ese caramelo que Matt prepara quedan increíbles.

—¡Mimi quiere comer hotcakes! —exclamó la castaña, con ojos brillantes.

—Pero hacerlos es mucho trabajo.

—Por favor Yama —dijo Mimi, acercándose, a él, picándolo con un dedo para que le prestase atención. —Siempre he querido probar algo cocinado por ti.

—Pero… —la mirada de ella estaba logrando el efecto deseado, unos segundos más y no podría negarse.

—Por favor Matt —dijo Sora. —Nosotras te ayudaremos.

—¡Yes! —exclamó Mimi, feliz. —Yo misma prepararé mis hotcakes edición especial —sonrió, y todos hicieron muecas al oírlo, por supuesto, ella no lo notó. —¿Nos dejas ayudarte?

—Está bien —sonrió el rubio, yendo a buscar los utensilios e ingredientes para los hotcakes.

—Sometido —murmuró Izzy, y por alguna razón, sólo los muchachos lo escucharon y explotaron en carcajadas.

Yamato ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo. Dejó que Mimi y Sora lo cogieran del brazo y se alejaron de ellos, él con una sonrisa más que de ganador en el rostro que dejó a todos mordiéndose los labios.

.

Para satisfacción de Matt, preparar los hotcakes no le llevó demasiado tiempo, y realmente lo disfrutó al tener tan buenas ayudantes. Le gustaba esto: compartir con ambas, pasarlo bien, reír.

—Ya está listo —sentenció Sora al ver el trabajo finalizado.

—¡A comer! —gritó Mimi, y los demás se acercaron.

—Se ve delicioso —comentó el glotón de Agumon mientras todos ocupaban su lugar sobre el mantel larguísimo que estaba extendido sobre el suelo.

El desayuno comenzó sin ningún inconveniente, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Mimi se dio cuenta de que nadie, además de sí misma y Palmon, había probado sus hotcakes especiales con crema.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó su camarada al notar la expresión afligida de su rostro.

—No es nada —respondió, fijando la vista en su plato.

Yamato, que estaba sentado a su lado, se percató de la triste mirada de ella. Por eso, tras armarse de valor, se sirvió de los hotcakes especiales y les untó un poco de crema encima. Todos se dieron cuenta de este hecho y lo observaron con atención, a la espera.

Yamato cortó un trozo de la masa y lo pinchó con el tenedor, lo pasó sobre la crema blanca y se le quedó mirando.

'_No parece tan malo'_, se dijo. Tragó saliva y abrió la boca. Estaba consciente de que las miradas de todos estaban puestas en él, pero, por sobre todas, de la mirada caramelo de ella. Eso era lo único que importaba. Se introdujo el trozo de hotcake en la boca y lo saboreó. Su rostro inmediatamente denotó sorpresa y todos creyeron que en cuestión de segundos Yamato caería desmayado. Pero no. Verdaderamente, era una de las cosas más exquisitas que había probado en su vida. El sabor se deshacía en su boca a medida que masticaba, y la crema definitivamente le agregaba un toque sumamente delicado, a la textura y al sabor.

Yamato, entonces, dejó escapar un ruidito de placer que dejó a todos atónitos.

—Está delicioso —dijo, e inmediatamente engulló otro bocado. —Es diferente de todos los hotcakes que he probado, pero… —volvió a probar otro bocado. —Mmm… El sabor es increíble. Nunca había probado nada igual.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella, ilusionada.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo él.

Mimi le sonrió y él sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa y a esa sensación.

—Es mi propia receta. Yo creo que son deliciosos. Siempre se los preparo a Michael, son sus favoritos.

—Pues ahora son mis favoritos también.

—Matt está siendo demasiado amable, ¿no lo crees? —le murmuró Jō a Tai. —Pero si sigue comiendo eso, puede que le dé indigestión.

—Escuché eso, superior —exclamó Mimi con el entrecejo fruncido, y el peliazul se sonrojó, avergonzado. —Lo que yo preparo no enferma a las personas.

—Yo no quise decir eso…

—Efto efta delifiofo —dijo Matt, con la boca llena y el tenedor colgándole de la boca, con cara de pocos amigos.

—No importa —le dijo ella. —Si a ti te gustan, es suficiente para mí. No me importan los demás.

Ella y él se miraron.

Takeru frunció el ceño inmediatamente y cogió uno de los hotcakes de Mimi, lo dejó en su plato y le untó la crema. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió un trozo con un tenedor y se lo introdujo sin miramientos a la boca. Las mejillas de Takeru se encendieron, y cerró los ojos.

**(Digimon Adventure Soundtrack #10 - Bokutachi, Digimon!!)**

—¿Sabe horrible? —se atrevió a preguntar Hikari, y Mimi la fulminó con la mirada.

—Al contrario —dijo él, aún con los ojos cerrados. —Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mucho tiempo. (TuT)

—¿En serio?

—Pruébalo —introdujo un trozo en la boca de su amiga, tomándola desprevenida.

La castaña no tuvo otra opción más que masticar y tragar.

—Es cierto. Mimi, esto está riquísimo.

—Yo también quiero —exclamó Patamon, volando para posarse en la cabeza de su camarada.

—Di "a" —le dijo el rubio, sonriente.

—Aaaaa… —Patamon mantuvo la boca abierta y Takeru le dio a probar un bocado. —Mmm… —dejó escapar el digimon y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Déjame probar —Gatomon saltó al regazo de Hikari y se inclinó sobre el plato de Takeru, con una de sus garras picó un trozo de hotcake y lo comió. —Sabe rico —dijo.

—Yo también quiero probar —exclamó Gomamon, apresurándose, tanto como sus extremidades se lo permitían, a llegar junto al plato de hotcakes de Mimi.

—Yo también quiero un poco —dijo Tentomon, cruzando el lugar volando.

—Y yo —Piyomon se movió del lado de Sora.

—Esperen —exclamó Agumon. —Yo también quiero comer.

—Un momento —comenzó a decir Palmon. —Los hotcakes de Mimi se comen con esto —levantó con sus manos el bol que contenía la crema, blanca y espesa.

Los digimon formaron un apretado círculo alrededor de los hotcakes y comenzaron a devorar.

—Yo también quiero probar —dijo Gabumon. Estaba junto a Yamato, y aprovechó el segundo preciso en el cual el rubio se distrajo para comerse de un solo bocado el contenido de su plato.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el rubio.

—Está muy rico.

—¿Quieres un poco más? —Mimi le ofreció lo que había en su plato.

—Sí —exclamó Gabumon.

—Efto fabe genial —decía Gomamon con la boca llena.

—Qué rico —exclamó Agumon.

—No se coman todo —dijo Tentomon. —¡Yo también quiero comer!

—Están devorándose todo —se quejó Piyomon. —Son unos glotones.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó Palmon. —¡Esa no es forma de comer lo que prepara Mimi! —agregó con indignación.

—Parece que los hotcakes de Mimi fueron todo un éxito —dijo Izzy.

—Pero ya sabes cómo son los digimon —comentó Sora. —Se comen cualquier cosa. —Mimi dejó escapar un ruidito de indignación ante las palabras de su amiga. —No quise decir eso —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

—Oye Mimi, ¿no tienes un poco más de hotcakes? —le preguntó Tai.

—No. Se acabaron —respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y despreciando su mirada en una pose de indignación.

—Lo siento Mimi, no debí decir lo que dije —se disculpó Jō.

—No importa, superior. Sólo dijiste lo que pensabas.

—Pero Mimi…

—Dijiste lo que todos piensan. Que lo que yo preparo es asqueroso y causa males al estómago.

—No pensamos eso —se apresuró en decir Sora.

—Ya no importa —la castaña se puso de pie. —Tengo que terminar de revisar los detalles de la fiesta así que me voy. Y descuiden, no habrá nada cocinado por mí —y dicho esto se metió en su tienda.

—Genial —masculló Taichi. —Ahora sí que la hicimos bien.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Izzy. —Creo que herimos sus sentimientos.

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso —replicó Takeru. —Ahora no querrá ir con nosotros a ver a Wizardmon.

—Pues yo estaba pensando en no ir —dijo Tai, mirando a su hermana de forma vacilante. —Sería injusto cargarle todo lo de la fiesta a Mimi, y fue idea de ambos, así que…

—Yama… —Mimi había salido de la tienda con un bolso colgando de su hombro derecho. —Puedes venir un momento.

—Claro —se levantó y se acercó a la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tai ha hablado contigo de la fiesta?

—¿Qué? No. No me ha dicho nada.

—Genial —masculló ella, molesta. —Le pedí hace días que lo hiciera…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se suponía que Tai hablaría contigo para que cantaras en la fiesta. Pero no lo hizo, y es esta noche…

—¿Quieres que cante? —Matt frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué cosa?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Pensé que sería lindo que uno de nosotros hiciera un pequeño show o algo así, para entretener, pero…

—Lo siento. Si me hubieses dicho antes, tendría algo preparado.

—Sí, entiendo. No te preocupes. Ya veré qué haré.

—¿Qué ideas tienes?

—Pues, por el momento sólo una.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues yo misma tendré que hacer algo, ¿no? —sonrió.

—¿Vas a cantar?

—Supongo. Tendré que irme ahora para preparar alguna canción… Y además tengo que ir a revisar cómo va la decoración, y la comida, y confirmar quienes vendrán y quienes no… —suspiró. —Hoy no es mi día.

—Oye, si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

—No es necesario. Ve con los demás a ver a Wizardmon. Llamaré a Michael para que se vengan temprano y…

—No —dijo él, serio. —Quiero hacerlo. Me iré contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella, intentando no sonreír por la satisfacción que le daba ver al rubio celoso de su otro amigo rubio.

.

—Entonces no vendrás —dijo Kari, con una expresión en el rostro difícil de descifrar.

—Kari —Tai se levantó y fue hasta a su hermana. —Sabes que lamento no ir, pero esta fiesta es mi obligación por ahora. Además, sé que Wizardmon lo hubiera entendido.

—Está bien hermano.

En eso se acercan Yamato y Mimi.

—¿Por qué cargas con la guitarra? —le pregunta Takeru a su hermano.

—Acompañaré a Mimi a ver lo relativo a la fiesta.

—Genial. Yo también me iré con ustedes —dijo el castaño, acercándose.

—No es necesario. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —le dijo Mimi de mal talante.

—Pero Mimi…

—No es necesario que vengas —insistió ella. Era obvio que aún seguía molesta.

—Pero se supone que yo también estoy a cargo de la fiesta —replicó el castaño, testarudo.

—Y por eso no le dijiste a Matt lo de preparar una canción para esta noche.

—Aaah… ¡Lo olvide! —exclamó el castaño. —Mimi, lo siento. Iba a decírselo, pero algo pasó y se me fue de la mente. Perdón.

—Eso ya no importa, Tai.

—Pero acabo de arruinar el show de esta noche —dijo afligido. —Déjame hacer algo para remediarlo.

—Yo misma me encargaré del show.

—Pero Mimi.

—¡Ya! —exclamó la castaña. —Sólo te pedí una cosa, y no pudiste cumplirla. ¡Ahora debo revisar la decoración, la comida y además debo preparar un espectáculo!

—Mimi —el castaño se acercó a su amiga y le tomó las manos. —Lo siento —dijo, con esos ojillos de borrego que derriten a cualquiera. —Déjame ayudarte con las demás cosas, por favor. No quiero dejarte toda la carga, planeamos esto juntos. Por favor…

—Nosotros le ayudaremos —dijo Jō, mirando a Sora.

—Tai es un poco descuidado, pero nos aseguraremos de que todo quede perfecto. Tú ve con Matt a preparar lo que sea que harás esta noche para nosotros —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Pero chicos, la idea era que ustedes llegaran y disfrutaran, no que se preocuparan por los preparativos.

—Vamos Mimi —dijo Izzy. —Ya has hecho suficiente con planear esto desde hace meses. Estamos seguros de que todo saldrá perfecto y será gracias a ti. Nosotros sólo nos cercioramos de que todo marche al pie de la letra.

—Muchachos…

—Entonces ninguno de ustedes irá —dijo Kari.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas apenadas entre ellos, pero ninguno supo que decir. Mimi se acercó a ella y del bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro sacó un ramo de flores.

—Dile que me disculpe, que lamento muchísimo no poder ir este año. Pero le prometo ir el año entrante y le llevaré flores más bonitas que estas.

Kari le sonrió y cogió las flores que su amiga le daba.

—Se lo diré.

—No irán solas, Kari —le dijo el rubio que tenía detrás, que la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la castaña. —Patamon y yo iremos con ustedes.

—Sí —sonrió el digimon a Gatomon.

—Es mejor que se vayan ya —dijo Tai.

—Ya llévatela Matt, sino no querrá irse nunca —dijo Jō.

El brazo de Matt la rodeó por la cintura.

—Vamos —dijo.

Mimi pestañeó, y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Él lo notó y se sonrojó también, pero no la soltó. Desvió la mirada, avergonzado, y con sutileza tiró de ella para obligarla a avanzar con él.

—Sino nos damos prisa no podremos preparar nada para esta noche.

—¿Significa eso que... que...

—Ya veré que puedo cantar sin tener a la banda —dijo. —De todas formas hay una canción que quiero que escuches. La compuse pensando en ti como interprete. La tengo desde hace años y ahora sé que la hice para que tú la cantaras por mí.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Se detuvieron.

—¿Cantarías algo que yo compuse? —le preguntó él, un tanto avergonzado.

Ella pestañeó otra vez. Ese gesto lo hacía cuando estaba sorprendida y un tanto avergonzada.

—Claro.

—Entonces tenemos que ir primero al departamento de mi padre para buscar esa canción. Estoy seguro de que está en una de mis viejas gavetas.

—¿Iremos a casa de tu padre?

—Si no te molesta...

—No. Vamos.

Él le sonrió, y siguieron avanzando hacia el pequeño televisor que estaba medio enterrado en la tierra...

* * *

_Corto, pero en fin... xD._

_Todo está en mi cabeza y a veces, con tanto que leer (maldita historia Anglosajona ¬¬, lo mío son las palabras!! La Sintaxis! La Morfología! Diagramar oraciones, hacer análisis!! No quiero más nombres de Reyes! xD) y todos los exámenes que se vienen, mi mente se satura Dx. Y no es que sea muy estudiosa xD, en verdad pierdo más el tiempo lamentándome que haciendo algo productivo xDD._

_Anyway..._

_Como he venido diciendo desde no sé cuando,** la fiesta se viene!!** x3._

_Sean pacientes. Necesito relatar más "momentos" entre Mimi y Matt (que al fin y al cabo son los protagonista de este fic!)._

_Bien, como ya es tardísimo (2:10 de la madrugada en Chile xP), y ya me muero de cansancio, me voy x3._

_Gracias a todos por los reviews pasados y gracias por continuar leyendo. Los adoro! =*_

_Lyls_


	11. XI

_ Canción del capítulo XII:** The Only exception - Paramore **_

_xDDD. No soy una "big fan" de Paramore, pero hay canciones buenas, y en cuanto escuché esta pensé "es la canción de Yama x3"._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

—Pasa —abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar primero. Ella le sonrió, dando pasos tímidos mientras cruzaba el umbral.

—Hace mucho que no venía —comentó ella, paseando la mirada por el lugar con interés, mientras cruzaba el pequeño pasillo desde la entrada hasta la sala.

La cocina se hallaba al lado derecho del pasillo, y las habitaciones y el baño estaban a la izquierda. La sala estaba frente a la cocina, separadas sólo por un mesón al estilo americano. Todo seguía igual a como ella recordaba, a excepción del enorme televisor pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared y una repisa que contenía unas cuantas fotografías. Dejó su bolso en el sofá y se acercó a la repisa, curiosa, y la observó con interés.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó el rubio.

—Mucho —respondió ella, que ahora sostenía una fotografía de él y de Sora. Por sus rostros, debían de estar aún en la preparatoria. Se veían felices, con esas sonrisas que transmitían calidez y tranquilidad.

—Padre —murmuró él entre dientes después de ver la fotografía, con las mejillas rojas. Mimi le sonrió, interrogante. —A él le gusta esa fotografía.

—Él estima mucho a Sora, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí.

—Y le gusta para ti, ¿no?

—Tú también le gustabas —murmuró muy bajito

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Siempre dice que terminaré casándome con ella.

—¿Y tú lo crees?

—¿Eeeh? —soltó él, con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Te casarías con Sora?

—No… No lo sé —balbuceó. —Aún falta demasiado para casarme…

Ella trató de aguantarse la risa al verlo abochornado e incómodo con el tema.

—Sólo bromeaba. Son muy jóvenes aún para casarse —dejó el porta-retrato en la repisa.

Yamato dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio sin que ella lo notara.

Mimi continuó su escrutinio de las fotografías.

—Me gusta esta —dijo ella.

Echó un vistazo por sobre el hombro de la castaña. Era una fotografía de él con Sora y Tai. La pelirroja estaba entre los dos, riendo, cogida del brazo de ambos. A él también le gustaba esa foto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—Porque están los tres —respondió la castaña, mirándolo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que ella fue consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros y se sonrojó, volviendo su mirada hacia la repisa. Él carraspeó y se alejó un poco de ella, y ella se giró y le sonrió.

—¿Vas a mostrarme tu antigua habitación?

—Claro.

El viejo cuarto de Matt era la última puerta desde la entrada. Todo seguía igual. Su cama estaba apegada a la pared y junto a ella había un velador con una lámpara. Había una cajonera en la pared opuesta a la cama, y el único decorado que quedaba eran algunos posters en los muros y una fotografía pegada con cinta adhesiva.

—Qué lindo —dijo ella, mirando la fotografía de hace diez años, aquella que Andromon tomó poco después de que derrotaran a Apocalymon. Su dedo señalaba al Matt de once años, con ese pelo rebelde y la mano en la cadera, tal como ella lo recordaba desde que dejó Japón.

Él se sonrojó.

—Ibas a enseñarme una canción, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Sí —fue hasta su cajonera y hurgó en el primer cajón. Habían muchos papeles y algunos juguetes, como un auto, un yo-yo y una pelota. Lo cerró y revisó el segundo cajón, pero ese, al igual que los otros, estaba vacío. Fue hasta su cama y se sentó cerca de la cabecera, abrió la gaveta de su velador y hurgó entre más papeles.

—Aquí está —exclamó y Mimi se sentó a su lado. Él desdobló el papel y lo leyó.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó ella, tímida.

Él sólo asintió y se la entregó. Mientras ella leía, se puso muy ansioso, pero sus facciones de acero no le delataron.

—Es… —comenzó a decir ella. —Es preciosa.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó, entusiasmado. —Quiero decir… —intentó recuperar la compostura. —¿Te gustó?

—Sí. ¿Cómo es la melodía?

Yamato sacó la guitarra (que no se había quitado de la espalda) del estuche y la acomodó sobre sus piernas. Rápidamente le enseñó la melodía mientras tocaba y tarareaba. A mimi no le costó aprenderse el ritmo.

—Practiquemos —dijo.

—Bien.

Las notas de la guitarra de Matt inundaron toda la habitación. Aquella música la envolvió de una forma inesperada. Era una melodía un tanto melancólica, pero cada nota prometía algo esperanzador, que transmitía una extraña calidez que le llenaba el pecho de una sensación de calma que no creía que experimentaría. Aún no memorizaba la letra, así que fijó la vista en el papel que sostenía con las manos antes de comenzar.

**_Mimi_**: _When I was younger__  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it._

__

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist…

_But darlin',  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You _are_ the only exception_ —se miraron. La piel se les puso de gallina.

**_Matt & Mimi_**_: Maybe I know, somewhere__  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face._

__

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now  
I'd sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

_You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
**Matt**: You are the only exception_

**_Mimi_**_: You…_

La voz de Matt era… sublime. Cada nota que escapaba de su garganta le erizaba aún más la piel. Estaba tan fascinada de verlo y escucharlo que dejó de cantar. Quería disfrutar de él, de su voz, algo que siempre había querido y que ahora… Ahora todo parecía un sueño. Él parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real…

__

**Matt**: I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Oooohh

_You are the only exception_—miró esos ojos acaramelados que lo miraban fijamente. No tenía idea sobre qué podría estar ella pensando en ese momento. Una sensación indescifrable se había apoderado de él. Sentía cosquillas en la boca del estómago y en la punta de los dedos, tenía la piel erizada y sentía escalofríos en la espalda, pero nada de eso era desagradable. Porque tenerla a ella viéndolo de esa forma… Dios, quería tenerla así siempre. Quería cantarle siempre.

_You are the only exception__  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception _

_**Mimi & Matt**: You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

**_Matt_**_: And I'm on my way to believe it._

**_Mimi_**_: Oh, And I'm on my way to believe it_ —terminó ella, compartiendo con él la mirada más intensa de todas.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza, y creyó que nunca antes le había latido de esa manera. Esa canción la había escrito hace tanto, mucho antes de que ella se fuera a los Estados Unidos, pero después de la pelea, y de ese estúpido accidente, había olvidado por qué había escrito una canción de niñas tan cursi. Por mucho tiempo creyó que alguien más la compuso y que él sólo tenía una copia del lyric o algo así, pero ahora _recordaba_. Había escrito esa canción para que ella la cantara, aunque se trataba de él. Nunca había compartido con nadie sus sentimientos sobre la separación de sus padres, ni siquiera con su hermano, pero en aquella época en que escribió la canción, la tenía a ella, la única con la que se había atrevido a ser un poco _débil_. Además había querido decirle algo importante entre esos versos, algo que le había costado semanas decidir si hacer o no, algo que había tratado de esconder, pero que, después de meditar y meditar, creyó que lo correcto sería que ella lo supiese. Había sido imposible negarse a ese _algo_, era un niño y ella era su mejor amiga, la chica linda de la escuela que siempre lo ponía en sus prioridades.

El corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué ella lo miraba de esa manera? Con los ojos brillantes, tímidos, pero a la vez imprudentes, como esperando algo. Debería estar prohibido mirar de esa forma, porque lo derretía todo, lo hacía temblar. ¿Temblar? ¿Por qué temblaba? _Él _no temblaba.

Intentó tragar saliva, pero estaba seco. Le dolía la garganta. Esperaba que ella hubiese entendido el mensaje de la canción, que hubiese entendido lo que quiso decirle, que años atrás, cuando eran unos niños, él…

—Matt —dijo ella.

—¿Si?

Los latidos de su corazón ya eran desbocados y los escuchaba tan fuertes que se preguntaba cómo demonios ella no los oía. Sus rostros se aproximaban peligrosamente, y él deseó que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera, porque en ese momento sólo quería una cosa, algo que había anhelado tanto cuando apenas era un estúpido adolescente…

.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó cómo la puerta del departamento se abría y daba paso al señor Ishida cargado con una bolsa de compras. Fue a la cocina, sacó las sopas instantáneas y las galletitas que había comprado, y, como suele hacer todos los días, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que estaba abierta. Luego se fijó en el bolso rosa que había sobre el sofá. Se acercó a mirarlo. Sí, no era imaginación suya, era un bolso de chica.

Se acercó a la habitación de Matt y se asomó. Se sorprendió de ver a su hijo porque lo hacía con los demás en el Digimundo, pero más se sorprendió por lo que veía: Matt y una chica mirándose tan fijamente y acercándose como si fuesen atraídos por una fuerza magnética. Le hizo algo de gracia ver a su hijo de esa manera, porque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así con ninguna chica (y si de chicas se trataba, Yamato se había encargado de que miles de ellas hubiesen desfilado por la casa), sólo Sora le había arrancado al rubio alguna mirada parecida a esa, pero no era lo mismo, había algo diferente esta vez, quizás se debía a la chica, que se le hacía sumamente familiar. Sin embargo, algo en el interior de Hiroaki Ishida se reveló. Su hijo sabía la regla sobre llevar chicas a la casa, y aunque no siguiese viviendo más allí, debía respetar las reglas.

A su pesar, Hiroaki carraspeó.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se sonrojaron hasta la punta del pelo.

—Creí que regresarían mañana —dijo el señor Ishida con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pa-papá —balbuceó el rubio. —¿Dónde estabas? Me sorprendió que no estuvieras en casa.

—Fui a comprar mi almuerzo y mi cena para los próximos tres días. ¿Y ustedes? Lamento si interrumpí algo.

Los dos se pusieron más rojos, si eso acaso era posible.

—No… Yo vine a buscar algo y… luego llegaste —no sabía dónde meterse, simplemente odiaba dar explicaciones.

A Hiroaki le hizo mucha gracia ver a Matt tan avergonzado. No lo había visto así desde la vez que lo descubrió masturbándose, hace siete años exactamente.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Matt?

—Ya-ya la conoces —dijo. —Es Mimi.

—¿Mimi? —repitió su padre, confundido. —¿Te refieres a la niña que solía venir a la casa con Takeru y que después olvidaste? ¿La que cuando volvió se tiñó el cabello el rosa?

—Esa soy yo —sonrió ella.

—Ya sabía que te conocía —dijo Hiroaki para sí mismo. —Bueno, vengan a beber algo conmigo. Mimi no ha venido a la casa desde hace más de siete años, creo…

Ella y Matt se miraron y se sonrieron, avergonzados. Dejaron la vieja habitación del rubio y siguieron al señor Ishida.

—Toma asiento, Mimi —dijo el padre de Matt.

—Gracias.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucho que ofrecer. Matt me hace las compras, cuando no lo hace Matt lo hace T.K., y cómo se fueron de campamento, tuve que ir yo al supermercado.

—Y compraste sólo basura —comentó Matt al mirar las sopas y las galletas. —¿Sólo trajiste esto? —miró al interior de la bolsa de la compra de su padre. —Ah, y esto —sacó una bolsa gigante de patatas fritas sabor barbacoa.

—Es fácil de preparar —comentó Hiroaki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mañana haré las compras —refunfuñó el rubio.

—¿Y cómo está Gabumon? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?

Matt y Mimi se miraron, este con una expresión de alarma en el rostro que se reflejó en el rostro de ella.

—Olvidamos a… —comenzó a decir el rubio.

—Palmon y Gabumon —completó la castaña. Ella se puso de pie al instante y corrió prácticamente a coger su bolso. Hurgó en él hasta sacar su computadora portátil.

—¿Le envías un correo a Izzy? —dijo el rubio.

—Sí —dijo ella sin dejar de teclear. —Palmon va a odiarme. No puedo creer que los hayamos abandonado. Estaba tan molesta… Oh, Izzy ya respondió. Dice que ninguno está molesto. Que Palmon se había enfadado, pero que Gabumon y los otros la hicieron entrar en razón. Ahora mismo están viendo la decoración, así que ya no están en la Isla File.

—¿Y dónde están ahora?

—El castillo del Shogun-gekomon están en el continente Server —cerró su mini computadora y la guardó en su bolso. —Qué bueno que no estén enfadados con nosotros.

—Sí. ¿En qué pensábamos? —ambos se miraron y su padre observaba la escena, divertido.

—¿Ya piensan regresar?

—No exactamente. Esta noche tendremos una fiesta y… olvídalo —se dejó caer en el sofá. —¿Ibas a almorzar?

—Sí. Tengo suficientes sopas instantáneas para los tres, así que, ¿me acompañan?

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más? —preguntó el rubio.

—Hay carne en el congelador, pero como tenía hambre y no quería cocinar…

—Yo cocinaré —dijo Mimi.

—Claro que no —dijo Matt, incorporándose.

—No es necesario, Mimi. Eres la invitada —dijo el padre de él.

—Pero para mí será un gusto.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no me vendría mal probar comida hecha por alguien que no sea Matt —comentó Hiroaki. —Él le echa picante a todo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Matt. —Mi comida te encanta.

—Claro hijo, pero es bueno variar. Dejemos que una dama nos consienta.

—¿No es mucha molestia? —preguntó a la castaña.

—Claro que no —sonrió ella.

.

Mimi preparó la carne con algunas verduras que encontró en el congelador, y la acompañó con un poco de arroz, al que le añadió un toque de salsa de soya.

—Estuvo delicioso —dijo Matt.

—Muchas gracias por prepararnos a Matt y a mí algo tan delicioso —dijo el padre.

—No fue nada —sonrió ella.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Matt. —Ya tenemos la canción así que…

—Sí.

.

Después de tomar la guitarra y el bolso respectivamente, Matt y Mimi fueron acompañados a la puerta por el señor Ishida.

.

—Mañana regreso. Y haré las compras —dijo el rubio.

—Hasta luego, señor Ishida.

—Nos vemos Mimi. Espero que vuelvan a visitarme los dos.

—Claro —sonrió ella, sin notar la mirada cómplice que el padre le lanzaba a su hijo.

—Nos vemos papá.

—Adiós, y cuídense. Dile a Takeru que se cuide también.

—Lo haré.

* * *

_Un momento de Matt y Mimi, yeah!_

_Qué les pareció la canción? Yo creo que es perfecta para la situación y para Yama, en verdad lo único que arruinaba la canción era el comienzo porque no es muy varonil xD, pero después pensé en eso de que "la escribió para que ella la cantase" y me pareció más perfecto aún!_

_Nai: Qué bien que regresaste! Es que tu cap de HcM me mató x3, espero que este te guste! Tiene más Matt-Mimi xD. Y Wallace *-*, es que acaso tienes una debilidad por los rubios de ojos claros? Yama, Mike, y ahora Willis... xDD_

_Sakura Tachikawa: No fue ni Long Kiss Goodbye ni Closer, pero no os preocupéis que vendrán de todas formas xDD. Y Mimi comía sus huevos con Soya fermentada DxxD._

_Puchisko: Gente ebria adsadsdadsadsdad xDDD. Trataré de qué salga gracioso y que haya gente ebria, I promise!_

_Gracias a: Meems Tachikawa, digimon4ever99, -ptyx3, Neerak y Valerii Hyuga._

_Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione (hoy me creo españolísima ;D)._

_Lyls_


	12. XII

_Después de tanto tiempo... x3_

_Enjoy_

* * *

—Necesito hacer una llamada.

—Bien.

Estaban detenidos en mitad de la calle, mientras ella marcaba en su móvil.

—Hi, Mike. It's me —comenzó a hablar en un rápido inglés que a Matt no le costó seguir, algo sobre una banda, instrumentos, y que se fuera ahora mismo al castillo. —Great! —exclamó la castaña. —Tell her, please! I need both of you. Thanks a lot —cortó la llamada, toda sonriente, y guardó el móvil en el bolso.

—Who was it? —preguntó él, y ella le miró, divertida.

—Era Michael. Lo necesito de inmediato, así que le pedí que se fuera ahora mismo al Digimundo.

—¿Y para qué lo necesitas tan urgentemente? —preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Para preparar el show de esta noche —sonrío. —Solíamos tener una banda en la época de escuela.

—¿Una banda? ¿Qué tipo de música tocaban? —preguntó, curioso.

—Pues intentábamos que nuestro estilo fuese variado. Nunca compusimos canciones, sólo hacíamos covers de canciones que nos gustaran a los tres.

—¿A los tres?

—Además de Michael y yo, estaba mi amiga "Rei".

—No me has hablado de ella.

Mimi rió.

—No he tenido ocasión. Pero ya la conocerás. Va a encantarte.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Ella me recuerda mucho a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son parecidos.

—¿En qué cosa?

—Pues… en la actitud. Ambos tienen esa actitud como de indiferencia con el mundo, pero la verdad es que les importa mucho todo, ¿no?

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Algún día te lo explicaré —y se alejó de él con una sonrisa.

—Ven aquí —la llamó y fue tras ella.

.

En el salón principal del castillo del Shogun Gekomon, el resto de digielegidos se encargaba de los preparativos. El lugar rebosaba de actividad. Filas y filas de Otamamon y Gekomon entraban y salían, yendo de un lado a otro, cargando con bandejas de comida o acomodando y reacomodando las mesas y sillas.

Tai ayudaba en la cocina junto con Palmon. Agumon estaba vetado del lugar por tratar de comerse todo, así que ayudaba a Sora y a Piyomon con la decoración.

Izzy y Jō se encargaban de las luces y el sonido. Mientras Jō iba por allí conectando los cables, Izzy estaba en la computadora checando la resonancia de los micrófonos, y Gomamon y Tentomon lo ayudaban en eso.

—Está quedando perfecto —exclamó Mimi apenas puso un pie dentro del salón principal, seguida de Matt. —Esta noche será genial.

—Hey, Meems.

Mimi volteó a ver quien la llamaba y soltó un gritito de emoción.

—¡Mike! —corrió hasta su amigo y se lanzó hacia él. —Qué bueno que ya estés aquí.

—Y no he venido solo —un pequeño digimon de color verde se asomó detrás de él.

—Hola Betamon —le saludó la castaña.

—Hola Mimi.

—Pero no me refería a Betamon —rió el rubio platinado, y señaló a alguien que estaba cerca del muro.

Mimi miró y ahogó un grito de alegría. Matt miró, curioso. Era una chica pálida, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, como los suyos.

—¡Rei! —se acercó a la pelinegra y le sonrió. —Viniste.

—Eres un molestia —le sonrió. —Pokomon y yo íbamos a ir a esquiar.

Una criatura amarilla acarició el tobillo de Mimi con la cola.

—Hola Mimi —saludó el digimon. —La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ir a esquiar, pero me puso feliz el poder venir a tu fiesta —sonrió.

—Qué bueno que hayan venido. Necesito preparar algo genial para esta noche y deben ayudarme.

Rei le dedicó una media una sonrisa.

—Molestia —dijo, golpeando la frente de Mimi con su dedo índice.

—¡Ouch! No seas mala —dijo, frotándose el lugar adolorido. —¡Oye! —dijo con renovado entusiasmo. —Quiero que conozcas a alguien —la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta Matt. —Yamato, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Rachel, aunque odia Rachel y prefiere que la llamen "Rei". Ella es mi mejor amiga en los Estados Unidos.

El rubio extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo.

Pero Rei no le tomó la mano.

—Yamato, ¿eh? —dijo. —El famoso Yamato —agregó entre dientes.

—Rei… —Mimi la miró, un tanto preocupada, pero tras unos segundos, ella estrechó la mano de Matt.

—Un gusto también —dijo antes de soltarlo y de alejarse de ambos.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Mimi un tanto perpleja.

—Te espero con Michael —dijo, al tiempo que Pokomon brincaba hacia sus brazos.

—Creo que no le agradé —comentó Matt.

—No digas eso —rió ella, nerviosa. —Lo que pasa es que no le gusta conocer gente.

—Como sea… Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde ensayar.

—De eso ya me encargué —Michael estaba detrás de ambos, sonriendo. —El castillo tiene muchas habitaciones.

—¿Y los instrumentos?

—Ya están allá.

—Entonces vamos —exclamó la castaña con entusiasmo. —Oye Michael, ¿sabes que le pasa a Rei?

Michael se rió.

—¿Qué? —dijo la castaña, perpleja.

—Lo siento. Pero ya sabes cómo es Rei. Iba a irse a esquiar, y tuvo que venir aquí, y no sólo eso —miró a Matt por el rabillo del ojo y se echó a reír de nuevo. —Ya sabes que Rei es sobre protectora contigo.

—¿Y eso qué? —continuó ella, perpleja.

Michael le sonrió, aún divertido.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo la primera vez que nos hablaste de lo que había pasado con Matt?

—¿Ah? —Mimi parecía aún perdida. —Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no lo recuerdo…

—Ella dijo: A ese tipo habría que darle una paliza.

Mimi abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, y miró a Matt, nerviosa.

—¿De verdad dijo eso? —repitió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—No hablaba en serio —se apresuró a decir Mimi. —Es que Rei es… Rei es… —miró a Michael en busca de ayuda.

—Rei es muy temperamental —rió el americano. —Y como está enamorada de Mimi…

—¡Michael! —Mimi lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él sin dejar de reír. —Rei es muy sobre protectora con Mimi —le explicó a Matt, mirándolo. —Detesta cualquier cosa que haga que Mimi se ponga a llorar, así que tú estás en la lista de sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo.

—No me digas —replicó Matt con ironía, un tanto fastidiado.

—Bueno, después de lo mal que estaba Mimi por ti —Michael dejó de reír, y lo miró con el semblante serio. —Pero por lo que veo, ya hicieron las paces, y eso me alegra —miró a su amiga y le sonrió. —Eso te hace feliz, ¿no Meems?

Mimi estaba toda roja, y evitó mirar a Matt. Michael se echó a reír.

—Si no se dan prisa, Rei se enfadará muchísimo —el pequeño Pokomon se acercó a ellos, y Michael se agachó para cogerlo con las manos. —Rei está de mal humor —rió Pokomon. —¿Qué le hicieron?

—No le hicimos nada —dijo Mimi con tono de enfado. —Y antes, quiero ver a Palmon —miró en derredor, buscándola. —¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina, croak —dijo un Gekomon que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Y dónde está la cocina?

—En el ala este, croak. Le diré a alguien que vaya por ella, croak.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Mimi. —¿A dónde iremos a ensayar? —le preguntó a Michael.

—Al ala oeste —sonrió.

—¿Puedes enviarla al ala oeste? —le preguntó al Gekomon.

—Puedo, croak.

—Muy bien. Es mejor que nos vayamos ya para comenzar lo antes posible —empezaron a caminar hacia Rei y Betamon, pero Matt no los siguió. —¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Mimi.

—Creo que es mejor que no vaya con ustedes.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Matt miró a Rei.

—Por ella.

—Pero… —comenzó a protestar Mimi. —¿No necesitarás una banda?

—Bueno, sí. Necesito un bajo y una batería.

—Yo toco batería —dijo Michael. —Mimi me obligó a tomar clases cuando se le ocurrió la idea de formar una banda. Y Rei toca bajo también, creo que trajo uno.

—La convenceré para que toque contigo —dijo Mimi.

—Pues buena suerte en eso —le dijo Matt.

—Pero entonces debes venir con nosotros…

—No —dijo Matt. —Primero ensayen ustedes. Si les queda algo de tiempo, ensayaran conmigo. Pero no quiero que estés en mi ensayo.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo, dolida.

—Quiero que mis canciones sean una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Por qué?

Michael sintió que esa conversación les concernía sólo a ellos dos, así que con el rostro serio, se reunió con Rei.

—Porque… porque todo lo que cantaré hoy será para ti —le dijo. Mimi se ruborizó levemente, pero no dejó mirarlo. —Y quisiera pedirte algo —continuó él.

—¿Qué?

—Quisiera que cantarás esa canción que querías mostrarme y que me negué a escuchar.

—¿Te refieres a…

Él asintió. —Por favor.

Se miraron fijamente durante segundos eternos.

—Lo haré —dijo ella.

—Bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ella asintió, se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano (un gesto que para él fue adorable) y se marchó con sus amigos.

Él se quedó ahí, y dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible. Encontraría a Gabumon, y luego buscaría un sitio tranquilo donde ensayar sus canciones.

* * *

_Ahahahaha Dx, sé que tardé demasiado Dx. Perdón!_

_Y este capítulo... bueno, qué puedo decir? Cada vez que escribo me sale algo desastroso, y esto es lo mejorcito que pude sacar de mí Dx._

_No estaba segura de meter un personaje OC, pero es que simplemente salió... A mi me gusta Rei xD, y me gusta que esté "enamorada" de Mimi, como dice Michael xDDDDDDDD, y que odie a Matt me parece genial xDDD. Yo soy de esas amigas que odian a los tipos que rompen en el corazón de sus amigas ¬¬ xD._

_Y eso es todo, ya me voy... xD_

_Mil gracias a:_

_Taioralove, Nailea, Valerii Hyuga, Puchisko, patroclo, Adrit126, digimon4ever99, neorosemon, Sakura Tachikawa (feliz cumpleaños linda, perdón por el mega retraso Dx), paolis, Darling Cinderella ;D._

_En serio que gracias por leer, y en verdad es mega genial que el capítulo pasado haya gustado tanto TuT._

_Espero que me sigan leyendo esto Dx._

_Hasta otra._

_Lyls_


	13. XIII

_Un capítulo el día de hoy... Aleluya!_

_El capítulo resultó medio larguito porque tiene muchas canciones! De hecho lo tuve que partir en dos xD._

_Así que aquí la lista de canciones que deben tener._

_La primera: _

**_Michi to you all_**

_Serie: Naruto_

_Intérprete original: Aluto_

_Intérprete del fandub: Lucy (su canal en youtube: /user/lucysakura) _

_Por favor, escuchen "esa" versión, otra no sirve xDD._

_La segunda:_

_**Primer ending de Digimon Tamers "My tomorrow" Español latino versión TV** xD. De este usen cualquiera xD._

_La tercera:_

_**Girlfriend **de Avril Lavigne xDD._

_Y la cuarta y última:_

**_Long Kiss Goodbye_**

_Serie: Naruto_

_Intérprete Original: Alcali_

_Intérprete del fandub: Midnight (chilenas *-*), (el canal en youtube: /user/MidnightSingers) Y tiene que ser la versión de ellas xD. Así que me po__nen en youtube:_ Long Kiss Goodbye - Fandub Latino - Midnight (Milo&Dali) _xDD. Debo decir que en mi imaginación Mimi y Rei no cantan como ellas, pero es una buena base ;D, es la mejor versión que he escuchado de Long Kiss Goodbye en español._

_Bueno, creo que hasta ahí las canciones del capi de ahora xD._

_Ahora el siempre bien ponderado..._

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y las canciones (y adaptaciones de canciones) que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La trama de este fic es mía.

_Enjoy._

* * *

La noche ya había caído, y uno a uno los invitados fueron llegando. Las enormes puertas del catillo estaban abiertas de par en par, y un grupo de Gekomon y Otamamon se encontraban allí para llevar al interior a los recién llegados.

Un rubio de ojos celestes y cabello corto salió de detrás de un arbusto seguido por un Terriermon y un Lopmon.

—¿Ya llegamos, Willis? —preguntó alegremente el Terriermon.

—Eso creo —respondió el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

—Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta —canturreaban los dos digimon, con las orejas entrelazadas, dando vueltas.

—Ya compórtense —les sonrió él. —Buenas noches —saludó a los digimon que había en la entrada.

—Buenas noches, croak —respondió un Gekomon. —Sus invitaciones, croak —pidió, y Willis metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un sobre color verde arrugado y mal doblado. Se lo entregó, el Gekomon desdobló el sobre, lo abrió, y sacó la invitación. —¿Señor Wallace? —preguntó el digimon, y Willis asintió. —¿Señor Terriermon y Señor Lopmon?

—Somos señores —rió Terriermon y él y Lopmon otra vez entrelazaron las orejeas y se pusieron a girar. —Somos señores, somos señores —repetía el de color blanco sin parar de reír.

—Ya cálmense —les pidió Willis. —Entremos, y no se vayan a perder —les advirtió mientras los Gekomon y Otamamon se hacían a un lado para dejarlo cruzar las puertas.

—Por aquí -tama —un Otamamon le guió a través del enorme recibidor al salón principal del castillo.

Willis se detuvo casi en el medio del enorme salón, ya atiborrado con gente, admirando en derredor: las luces, el sonido, las risas, las muchas caras conocidas. Sonrió, su vista fue atraída de inmediato por una cabellera larga y negra.

—Vengan —les dijo a sus digimon, que seguían danzando entre ellos mientras lo seguían. —Así que la señorita "odio las reuniones sociales" sí vino después de todo —comentó él con sorna cuando llegó junto a una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Piérdete Wallace —le espetó ella.

—Tan agradable como siempre —dijo él.

Rei le enseñó el dedo de en medio de su mano.

—Y refinada —agregó él sin perder su sonrisa.

—Pokomon —exclamó Terriermon al encontrarse con el pequeño digimon amarillo. —Pokomon, juega con nosotros.

El pequeño digimon rió y se dejó pescar por las orejas de Terriermon.

—Pokomon, Pokomon —canturreó Lopmon al tiempo que su gemelo le lanzaba el digimon y él lo agarraba con las orejas. —Pokomon —y lo lanzó de vuelta. Pokomon no dejaba de reír.

—Nuestros digimon se llevan muy bien —comentó Willis, sentándose junto a ella.

—Lo sé —admitió Rei con desgana, bebiendo el contenido rojo de su vaso.

—Son amigos —continuó él, observando con una sonrisa como los tres digimon jugaban —¿Por qué tú y yo no podemos serlo?

—Ya te dije que yo no quiero ser tu amiga —le espetó ella.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, dolido. —Antes lo éramos.

—Antes no eras el idiota que eres ahora.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Dime Wallace —comenzó ella.

—Llámame Willis —le dijo él, mirándola. —¿Y por qué vistes así? —agregó.

Ella aguantó la risa.

—Mimi me obliga a usar este atuendo ridículo —contestó ella.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sigues teniendo la misma novia?

—¿Sara? Claro que sí.

—Pues en un momento sabrás por qué.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por qué Mimi me obliga a usar esta ropa —se puso de pie, y la mini falda roja de cuadritos ondeó sugestivamente ante la mirada de Willis. —Ven Pokomon, ya es hora.

Pokomon se soltó de las orejas de Lopmon y siguió a su camarada, no sin antes decirle a Willis.

—A ella no le gusta tu novia —y Willis alzó una ceja y sonrió, incrédulo.

—O sea que está celosa.

—Claro que lo está —le dijo una voz y él volteó.

—¡Michael! —exclamó.

—Qué bueno que ya estás aquí —sonrió el otro rubio. —Estás a punto de ver un show espectacular.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso de que está celosa? Tú sabes algo que yo no.

Michael rió.

—A pesar de ser un genio, eres un poco lento.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Mimi se acercó a Michael, y después se fijó en Willis. —¡Llegaste! —exclamó.

—Mimi… Wow —dijo él por toda respuesta. —Te ves… genial.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella. —Gracias.

Mimi vestía una minifalda de color púrpura y una camiseta blanca ajustadísima, además de unas medias negras de rejillas que cubrían toda la extensión de sus piernas, y sobre ellas unas medias de color blanco que le llegaban a la rodilla.

—Es parte del show —le explicó Michael ante la mirada interrogante de Willis.

—Claro —dijo él.

—Mike, ya es hora. Rei debe estar esperándonos, y ya sabes cómo se pone.

—Es cierto —rió Michael. —Bueno Willis, te dejamos. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

—Espera, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de que está celosa?

—¿Sigues saliendo con la misma chica? —le preguntó Michael.

—Sí.

—Argh —Mimi dejó escapar un ruidito de fastidio. —Lo sentimos Willis, pero no nos gusta tu novia.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, confundido.

—Ya lo verás —le dijo Michael, guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero…

—Hasta dentro de un rato —se despidieron sus amigos y lo dejaron solo.

—A nadie le gusta Sara —le dijo Terriermon.

—A nosotros tampoco —le dijo Lopmon.

Willis les sonrió. —A mí tampoco me gusta Sara —les dijo.

—Damas y Caballeros —Agumon estaba sobre el escenario y sostenía el micrófono con su garra derecha. —Dejó con ustedes a la organizadora de este evento, un fuerte aplauso para… ¡Mimi!

Willis se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la barra, así que se levantó rápidamente para pedir un trago antes de la función comenzase.

—Buenas noches a todos —dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa. —Muchas gracias por haber venido, es muy importante no sólo para mí, sino para nosotros, los ocho —Mimi buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los vio, sentados los siete, juntos, en la barra del bar. Takeru estaba de pie, a su lado estaba Hikari, sentada sobre la barra, y el brazo de su amigo rubio estaba alrededor de su cintura. Junto a ella estaba Yamato sentado en un banquillo, que le sonrió dulcemente cuando lo miró y ella sintió el estómago contraerse, le seguían Taichi, Kōshirō y Jō y por último Sora, y su amiga le hizo un gesto de pulgares arriba junto a una sonrisa cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron. —Que estén aquí compartiendo algo que es tan significativo y especial para nosotros… mil gracias por eso. Hace diez años mis amigos y yo fuimos a un campamento de verano por parte de la escuela, y una horrible nevada nos atrapó en medio de la nada, así que los siete nos refugiamos en una pequeña cabaña. Poco después de que la tormenta pasara vimos unas hermosas luces en el cielo, y de un momento otro una ola enorme nos tragó. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, ya no me encontraba en el campamento, y mis amigos estaban desaparecidos, en cambio, a mi lado había una peculiar criatura de ojos rojos que me sonreía, y era un ser tan bonito que lo quise de inmediato —sonrió ella con nostalgia. —Y entonces me atacó ese horrible Kuwagamon, el primer enemigo que tuvimos en la isla File. No teníamos la fuerza para vencerlo, y poco entendíamos de lo que estaba pasando, pero nuestros pequeños amigos quisieron salvarnos, y digievolucionaron. Y después de eso muchas cosas pasaron, muchos peligros, muchas heridas y lágrimas. Perdimos a muchos amigos en el camino —Mimi cerró los ojos. —El primero en decir adiós fue Angemon —Patamon voló hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de su camarada. —Pero volvió a renacer y ahora Patamon sigue con nosotros —sonrió la castaña. —Pero como él, muchos amigos tuvieron que decirnos adiós, muchos amigos sacrificaron sus vidas con tal de salvar las nuestras y darnos una oportunidad, porque creían en nosotros, porque tenían fe en que nosotros podríamos salvar su hogar. Cada valiosa vida de nuestros amigos es un regalo que cada uno de nosotros ocho atesora profundamente. Pumkimon y Gotsumon, Wizardmon, Chumon, Piximon, Whamon y Leomon, gracias a ustedes hoy estamos aquí todos nosotros, y lo logramos, nosotros… derrotamos a Devimon, a MalomMyotismon y a los Dark Masters, y después luchamos contra ese pobre ser que estaba lleno de rencor. Gracias a ustedes estamos todos juntos, recordando y festejando que fue hace diez años que nos conocimos, que viajamos a este maravilloso mundo y vivimos grandes aventuras, y los conocimos a ustedes. Muchas gracias por darnos esa oportunidad, esto es para ustedes:

**(Primera canción: _Michi to you all_)**

_**Mimi**: Quisiera tu corazón_ —Rei comenzó a tocar suavemente la guitarra acústica de Matt, que ella misma le pidió para esa canción.

_—Quisiera tu corazón_

_…alcanzar_

_…alcanzar_

_…alcanzar._

_**Rei**: Aaaah._

_**Mimi**: Sólo escucha esta canción_

_Sólo escucha esta canción_

_…de mi alma —Mimi cerró los ojos.—Para ti._

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Aaaah, aaaah, aaahh_ —Michael comenzó a tocar el violín, y sus notas se unieron a la armonía de voces de las chicas y a la guitarra de Rei.

_**Mimi**: De nuevo regreso a lo usual_

_Todo aparenta ser igual_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Pero al caminar_

_yo recordaré_

_**Mimi**: que tú ya no estarás aquí._

_**Mimi** y **Rei**: Aún no sé qué es lo que debo hacer_

_**Mimi**: no hallo las palabras para decirte al fin_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: que tu voz el tiempo atravesó_

_**Mimi**: y aún permanece_

_aún permanece_

_dentro de mi corazón._

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: No puedo olvidarte_

_Es imposible_

_Siempre estás en mí_

_**Mimi**: Tu sonrisa me guió hasta aquí_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Y aunque el tiempo pase_

_y el sol se vuelva a ocultar_

_**Mimi**: yo siempre te amaré_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Aaaaah, aaaah, aaaah._

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Cuán difícil ha sido vivir_

_sin saber a dónde debo ir_

_**Mimi**: Me guiaré de ti_

_Yo te seguiré_

_Aun deba llegar a la eternidad._

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Si aún confundido estás_

_**Mimi**: Yo seré quien logre tus dudas despejar_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Yo sé bien que confiarás en mí_

_**Mimi**: Seré tu guía_

_Seré tu guía_

_hacia la felicidad._

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Tu alma ilumina todo aquello que hay en mi interior_

_**Mimi**: como estrellas alrededor_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Y aunque el tiempo pase de ti nunca me podré olvidar_

_**Mimi**: No_

_Nunca podré_

_Yo jamás lo haré_

_Yo te esperaré_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_ No puedo olvidarte_

_siempre estarás dentro de mí_

_**Mimi**: en mi corazón_

_Yeaaaah yeaah ooooh_

_Ya que siempre estarás en mí._

_**Rei**: Uuh uuuuuh uuuh —_la voz de Rei se dejó de escuchar y ella terminó con el último acorde de la guitarra mientras Michael daba el último toque a su violín.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, prácticamente toda la audiencia, humanos y digimon, tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

Mimi sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con la mano. —Muchas gracias —dijo. —Pero no quise ponerlos tristes a todos. Hoy es un día para celebrar. Ustedes, amigos —dijo ella, mirando a la audiencia, sus amigos norteamericanos y sus digimon alzaron copas hacia ella, y ella les sonrió —gracias por venir a compartir esta fecha tan especial para nosotros. Esta canción es para ustedes.

En el escenario, Michael cambió su violín por su batería, y Rei la guitarra de Matt por su hermosa Epiphone Les Paul de color rojo.

**(Segunda canción: _My Tomorrow_)**

_**Mimi**: ¡Vamos!_

_A un sitio que no está en el mapa_

_No importa si no hay dinero_

_ Si hay nubes grises en el cielo_

_Ya sabes que hacer…_

_Construye hoy tu realidad_

_La puerta de la mente_

_Todo se verá al instante_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: Ya nunca te perderás_

_Confía en tu intuición_

_**Mimi**: Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás._

_Mundos con mil juegos __vas a tener__  
Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas,  
puede ser, puede ser, sólo debes seguir._

_**Mimi**: ¡Vamos!_

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: A un sitio que no está en el mapa__  
no importa si no hay dinero.  
Si hay nubes grises en el cielo  
ya sabes que hacer._

_Prepárate para el futuro  
quién sabe que pueda pasar  
**Mimi**: todo será perfecto  
si me haces caso._

Los chicos estallaron en aplausos otra vez.

—Gracias. La canción de ahora va dedicada especialmente a alguien —miró a Willis y le sonrió con picardía —pero esperaré a que él solito sé de cuenta —se giró y les la señal a Rei y a Michael para comenzar. —Que la disfruten —sonrió, sacando el micrófono del pedestal.

**(Tercera canción: _Girlfriend_)**

_**Rei**: Hey Hey You You__  
**Mimi**: I don't like your girlfriend  
**Rei**: No way No way  
**Mimi**: I think you need a new one  
**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi **y **Rei**: I could be your girlfriend_

Rei movía su mano sobre las cuerdas al tiempo que cantaba.

_**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You__  
**Rei**: I know that you like me  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
**Rei**: No, it's not a secret  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi **y **Rei**: I want to be your girlfriend_

__

**Mimi**: You're so fine —comenzó a pasearse por el escenario meneando las caderas, con esa sonrisa traviesa que Matt consideraba de lo más encantadora —I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you  
all the time  
You are so addictive —los ojos de ella y de Matt se encontraron, y él sonrió automáticamente —Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright

**Rei**: Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And Hell, yeah!  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right

**Mimi **y **Rei**: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
And that's what everyone's talking about.

**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Rei**: I don't like your girlfriend  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
**Rei**: I think you need a new one  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Rei**: I could be your girlfriend

_**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I know that you like me —no dejaba de mirar al rubio, como si estuviera directamente coqueteándole desde el escenario, y él también lo hacía, le devolvía sonrisas un tanto desafiantes ante todo ese descaro del cual ella hacía gala.  
__**Rei**: No way No way__  
**Mimi**: No, it's not a secret  
**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Mimi**: I can see the way —se acercó al borde del escenario con ese caminar sugerente — See the way  
You look at me —Matt desvió la mirada inconcientemente, ruborizado. —And even though you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again.  
So come…_

_**Rei**: So come over here  
and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear —en su asiento, Willis se reía mientras terminaba de beberse su cerveza.  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
ever again._

__

**Mimi **y **Rei**: She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together know  
And that's what everyone's talking about

**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Rei**: I don't like your girlfriend  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
**Rei**: I think you need a new one  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Rei**: I could be your girlfriend

**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I know that you like me  
**Rei**: No way No way  
**Mimi**: No, it's not a secret —Matt no podia evitar sentir que algunas frases de esa ridícula canción iba dirigidas hacia él.  
**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I want to be your girlfriend

Rei dejó de tocar y comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de lo que ella y Mimi decía.

_**Mimi **y **Rei**: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, I can do it better  
There's no other, so when it's gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

__

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, I can do it better  
There's no other, so when it's gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

_**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You__  
**Rei**: I don't like your girlfriend  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
**Rei**: I think you need a new one  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
**Rei**: I could be your girlfriend_

__

**Mimi**: No Way No way

_**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I know that you like me  
**Rei**: No way No way  
**Mimi**: No, it's not a secret  
**Rei**: Hey Hey You You  
**Mimi**: I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Rei**: No way No way_

_**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
I don't like your girlfriend _

_**Rei**: ( No Way!)__  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
I think you need a new one _

_**Rei**: (Hey! Hey!)__  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
I could be your girlfriend _

_**Rei**: (No Way! No way!)_

_**Rei**: Heeeeey.  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
I know that you like me_

_**Rei**: (No Waaay)__  
**Mimi**: No way No way  
No, it's not a secret_

_**Rei**: (Heeeeey)__  
**Mimi**: Hey Hey You You  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Rei**: (No Way, No Way)_

_Hey Hey!_

—Espero que se hayan divertido —sonrió Mimi. —La canción de ahora es la última de nosotros, luego viene Matt —lo apuntó y Davis, que estaba cerca de ellos, silbó con aprobación, y varios más lo imitaron. —Esta canción es muy especial. Nunca creí que la cantaría en público alguna vez…

—Matt —alguien tocó su rodilla y él miró: era Palmon. —Mimi me pidió que te entregará esto —le tendió un trozo de papel doblado. —Dijo que lo leyeras antes de que la canción comience.

—Bien. Gracias —desdobló el papel con cierta ansiedad y leyó.

_Aquella vez que iba a enseñarte la canción y no quisiste escucharla… Pues… yo la escribí porque… No quiero que te enfades, ¿está bien?, pero es que por eso época te portabas tan extraño conmigo. A veces me buscabas, otras me ignorabas, eso hacía que me sintiese fatal porque… porque yo esperaba que tú… _

_Yo creía que tú sentías… _

_Y bueno, quería que lo dijeras, porque iba a irme a los Estados Unidos… Tenía tan poco tiempo, y no me atrevía a decirte que me iría… Y entonces escribí esto y… y pasó eso._

_El caso es que espero que la letra no te moleste._

_Por favor, no te enfades._

_Mimi_

—Espero que disfrutes esta canción —dijo Mimi antes de que la música comenzase.

**(Cuarta canción: _Long Kiss Goodbye_)**

_**Rei**: Cuando nuestras manos ya no se toquen más_

_Dime si olvidarás aquel profundo amor que un día existió_

_**Mimi**: ¿Por qué ya no eres el de antes?_

_Te has vuelto alguien frío y distante_

_**Rei**: ¿O es acaso ahora eres bipolar?_

_**Mimi**: Voy hacer como si nada me molesta_

_Aunque tus mentiras y trucos me apestan_

_**Rei**: Maldigo el no poderte odiar_

_**Rei**: Quisiera no verte más_

_Y aunque muero aún por ti_

_Si quieres ya terminar, llámame si es así_

_Por tu adiós no me voy a lamentar_

_Sólo abrázame para olvidar_

_Hablas demasiado, pero nada aclaras_

_Y yo me ilusioné con que te declararas_

_Aunque tú lo quieras no me verás llorar_

_**Mimi**: Tan sólo quiero un amor especial_

_Que me quiera por quien soy sin dar una explicación_

_Pero aún no entiendes que quiero decir_

_No comprendes indirectas_

_Como quisiera poderlo decir_

_Pero no halló las palabras, es una frustración_

_Aunque tenga que mentir_

_**Mimi y Rei**: "No te vayas, no" grita el corazón_

_**Rei**: Viene a mi mente tu enronquecida voz_

_Tu sonrisa falsa que se ve de lo peor_

_**Mimi**: Aunque por tu apariencia parezcas mala gente _

_Usando mil pretextos siempre busco verte_

_Tú eres tan rudo y yo tan normal_

_Tienes malos gustos y te encanta engañar_

_Eres apático con los demás, lo cual no tomé en cuanto antes de volver a amar_

_**Rei**: Dije que tener novio era por divertirme_

_Y entre mis amigos solían reírse_

_Pero nunca fue nada impresionante_

_O acaso tenía yo que seguirlo a todas partes?_

_**Mimi**: Todos tus malos chiste, tu charlatanería, tu falta de conciencia, como te aborrecía_

_Y como una ironía _

_**Mimi y Rei**: ahora me tienes enloquecida._

_**Mimi**: Tan sólo quiero un amor especial_

_Que me quiera por quien soy sin dar una explicación_

_Pero aún no entiendes que quiero decir_

_No comprendes indirectas_

_Como quisiera poderlo decir_

_Pero no halló las palabras, es una frustración_

_Aunque tenga que mentir_

_**Mimi y Rei**: "No te vayas, no" grita el corazón_

_**Mimi y Rei**: Cuando nuestras manos ya no se toquen más_

_Dime si olvidarás aquel profundo amor que un día existió._

_**Mimi**: Cuando nuestras manos ya no se toquen más._ —Mimi lo miró, y Matt sintió que el corazón se le derritió por completo. —_Dime si olvidarás aquel profundo amor que un día existió._

Matt sintió la cara roja y la boca seca, y sintió además las miradas de todos sobre él, pero no tenía tiempo para fijarse en eso. Apenas oía lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Mimi agradecía por última vez antes de bajar del escenario. Él tenía que hablar con ella, en ese preciso instante.

—Matt —lo llamó Tai, pero él no hizo caso.

Mimi apenas había bajado del escenario, luciendo satisfecha y feliz mientras comentaba con sus amigos, y él no esperó a nada, se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola.

—Oye.

—Ah —ella se sobresaltó. —Yama… ho-hola —dijo.

—Hola —sonrió él. —Quiero… quiero hablar contigo.

—Sí —dijo ella, nerviosa. —Pero ahora…

—¿Después? —preguntó él, sin permitir un no por respuesta.

—S-sí.

—Bien —se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que nadie más escuchara lo que le iba a decir. —Me gustó mucho esa canción.

—¿D-de de verdad?

—Sí. Ahora es mi turno —dijo y le sonrió.

Mimi le sonrió devuelta y vio cómo él subía al escenario.

* * *

_OMG xD._

_Sé que el capítulo es largo y latoso, pero bueno... algo para entretenerlos por un momento... Ahora veo la saga de Hades y siempre es triste cuando mis santos dorados reviven sólo para morir otra vez o.O u_U... Anyway... en qué estaba? Ah, sí, DIGIMON! xDD._

_El próximo capítulo será el turno de Yama de cantar. Todas esperamos a Yama... Yeah._

_Y las canciones... Michi to you all es sin duda preciosa *-* y cuando escuché ese fandub... TuT lloré, era LA canción perfecta para ese momento. Y Girlfriend xDDDDDD, no lo pude resistir adsadsadsadasdasa xDD. Es que hace un mes volví a escuchar esa canción en la tv y desde entonces me quedó en la cabeza... porque era una letra que me recordaba a Mimi por alguna razón o.O, quizás por lo egocentrico del lyric, o sea: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me xDDD. Tenía que poner esa canción xD, que es tontísima, pero divertida xD._

_Y no podía faltar Long Kiss Goodbye *-*, ya que, mal que mal, así se llama el fic, no? x3._

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Mil gracias a:_

_Sakura Tachikawa, Adrit126, paolis, DarlingCinderella, digimon4ever99, Puchisko, -darkywitch y Valerii Hyuga._

_Y a ti... sí, a ti, que sé que lees y no dejas reviews xDDDDD._

_Nos leemos hasta otra._

_Gracias por leer._

_Lyls_


	14. XIV

_Un capítulo hoy, My God! xD_

_Canciones... Y en verdad pónganlas sólo si quieren xD._

_**Primera**: Wild Flower (Versión español latino... o sea, la chilena *-* xDD)._

_Intérprete: Ramar ("?" Si alguien lo confirma, se agradece =D)._

_Serie: Zoids (Yo amo Zoids Chaotic Century *-*)._

_**Segunda**: Butterfly (la versión corta de tv, pero en español latino xD)._

_Intérprete: Kouji Wada (aunque durante mi infancia, yo decía que era Yama xD)._

_Serie: Digimon Adventure 01 (Chan-chan! Infaltable xB)_

_**Tercera**: Undo (versión del fandub de Dualkey y Luigi, aunque cambié unas dos o tres palabras para hacer la canción más "Yamato" xD)._

_Intérprete: Cool Joke_

_Serie: Full Metal Alchemist (otro amore mío con cabello rubio es Edward Elrick *¬*)_

_La versión (en mi mente) de esta canción cantada por Yama es diferente al fandub del cual tomé la letra. Esta es más Yama xD, pero si prefieren oírla (en el caso de que nunca la hayan oído) go!._

_Tengan imaginación, e imaginen a Yama con su propia voz cantando estas canciones xD, con la odiosa de Rei haciéndole los coros xP._

_Todas están disponibles en Youtube si desean la musicalización (Ya saben que esta vez no es necesaria xD)._

_Bueno, ahí les va el capítulo._

_Enjoy =D_

* * *

El silencio se hizo presente automáticamente cuando él estuvo parado detrás del pedestal del micrófono, sosteniendo su electro acústica. Se acercó al micrófono y con voz áspera dijo:

—Wild Flower —su voz se hizo escuchar al mismo tiempo que las notas de su guitarra.

**Matt: **_Y los niños sonríen_

_Y podemos ver_

_su alegría sin fin._

_Dejan a los adultos_

_Y dibujan tus sueños_

_Sobre un puente de arcoíris._

_Es un paraíso del corazón_

_Y puede ser mejor_

_Llegará el día_

_Donde un mundo nuevo_

_De aventuras llegará a ti._

**Rei y Matt:** Si _tú estás limpio de espíritu_

**Matt**: _Lo lograrás, muy fácil te resultará_

**Rei y Matt:** Y _si vas donde el azul del cielo_

**Matt**: _Alumbra y se escucha la voz del viento_

_Yo sé que tú lo lograrás._

**Rei y Matt:** _Y la paz llegará hasta ti, donde estás tú_

**Matt: **_Y tu bandera la podrás flamear_

**Rei y Matt:** _Y jamás de sentirás así, tan feliz de reír_

**Matt:** _Y el mañana descubrir_

_Hoy es tiempo de vivir_

_La luz, la senda_

**Rei y Matt:** _Del camino a seguir…_

Rei se unió con su guitarra eléctrica y el sonido de ambos instrumentos llenó todo el lugar hasta que finalizó.

Todos estallaron en aplausos. Matt dejó su guitarra a un lado del escenario con cuidado y Rei le tendió la suya, ella cogió de un lado su bajo de color negro e intercambió una mirada de fastidio con Michael que ya estaba ubicado en la batería, y él le sonrió.

Matt se acercó al micrófono nuevamente.

—Butterfly.

Los tres comenzaron a tocar. La

**Matt:**_ Yo solamente quiero amarte_

_Y todo mi calor brindarte_

_Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal._

_Hay que dar el sentimiento_

_Y cada momento vivirlo_

_Te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal._

_Con el amor wo wo wo wo_

_Se puede siempre hacer lo mejor_

_Con el amor wo wo wo wo_

_Los sueños que tengas se van a cumplir_

**Rei y Matt:** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar_

**Matt:** _Sólo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir_

_Puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo_

**Rei y Matt:** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar_

**Matt: **_Si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar_

_Y las estrellas tocar_

_Di-gi-mon…_

Desde su lugar con los muchachos, Taichi se metió los dedos a la boca y silbó con aprobación, y varios más se le unieron.

Matt paseó su mirada con ansiedad por el público hasta fijarla en una sola persona. Sus músculos se tensaron y su pecho se disparó en apenas un segundo. Mimi sintió su mirada sobre ella, se sintió como hechizada; supo que ese momento sería para ella.

—Undo.

Matt hizo sonar las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de que el bajo y la batería se le unieran. La intro sumió a Matt en una especie de ensoñación. Diría todo lo que sentía, dejaría salir todo en esa canción que hace tan sólo unas horas había terminado de escribir gracias a Gabumon.

**Rei y Matt:**_ No podrán, no podrán_

_Nuestros recuerdos borrar_

**Matt:**_ Aún añoro aquellos días_

_Cuando reías_

_Y tú y yo juntos solíamos estar._

**Matt:**_ Todo se ha desmoronado ya_

_Como una frágil copa de cristal_

_Sólo pienso en recuperar los recuerdos que_

_No puedo encontrar en mi corazón_

_Por su ausencia conocí el dolor._

_¿De qué sirve este mundo sin ti?_

_Ya no tiene sentido seguir_

_Todo es como un rompecabezas_

_Dime dónde hallar_

_Las piezas de tu alma y tu corazón_

_Es imposible poderte olvidar._

**Rei y Matt: **_Por favor, por favor,_

_Haz al tiempo detener_

**Matt:** _Resguardaré tu silueta profundamente_

_Muy dentro de mí ser_

**Rei y Matt: **_Ya verás, ya verás_

_Todo sacrificaré_

**Matt:** _Con tal de poder oírte nuevamente_

_Y recordar cuando éramos tú y yo._

_El destino ha sido tan cruel_

_Ha destruido nuestra realidad_

_Pero aún no dejo de soñar _—sus ojos adquirieron un atisbo de fiereza que fue notado por todos.

_Qué estás junto a mí_

_Y nunca más_

_De mi lado te alejarás_

_Sé que algún día se hará realidad._

Los muchachos dejaron de tocar.

**Rei y Matt:**_ No podrán, no podrán_

_Nuestros recuerdos borrar_

**Matt:**_ Aún añoro aquellos días_

_Cuando reías_

_Y estabas junto a mí _—Mimi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; un cosquilleo extremadamente cálido y agradable se había instalado en su pecho, ni cuenta se había dado de que sus ojos rebosaban en brillantes lágrimas. Matt advirtió su sonrisa, y él también sonrió.

La música volvió, y se escuchó más fuerte que antes.

**Rei y Matt:**_ Por favor, por favor, _

_Haz al tiempo detener_

**Matt: **_Resguardaré tu silueta profundamente_

_Muy dentro de mí ser_

**Rei y Matt:**_ Ya verás, ya verás_

_Todo sacrificaré_

**Matt:**_ Con tal de poder oírte nuevamente_

_Y recordar cuando éramos tú y yoooo._

_Uuuuuuh…_

Cuando la música acabó, los aplausos y vítores volvieron a llenar la estancia, pero Matt no prestaba atención, sólo tenía ojos para esa castaña que lo miraba, que lo había mirado desde que subió al escenario y que no había dejado de hacerlo. El estómago se le retorció de ansiedad al saber que el momento de hablar ya había llegado.

Ella lo miró una última vez y se alejó de sus amigos. Él la observó atentamente; unas cuantas veces fue detenida por uno que otro de los invitados para felicitarla por la fiesta y por su actuación, pero a pesar de eso logró hacer su camino hasta la salida del salón. Matt supo enseguida que debía seguirla.

Dejó la guitarra de Rei a un lado, ignorando la mirada asesina que esta le lanzaba al tratar a su guitarra de forma tan descuidada. Bajó del escenario, pero apenas pisó el suelo de mármol del salón, se vio rodeado de muchas caras conocidas, y de miles de felicitaciones en los acentos más raros. Entonces Taichi y su hermano aparecieron para rescatarlo, disculpándose con los demás por llevárselo de esa forma.

—Sí que te luciste —comentó Tai pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. —Pero pudiste haber dicho unas cuantas palabras.

—Matt es así —rió Takeru.

—Sí, como sea… —el rubio hizo ademán de alejarse de ambos, pero no pudo zafarse del brazo de Tai.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó el moreno. —Todos queremos felicitarte.

—Háganlo luego —dijo. —Debo hacer algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó su hermano.

—¿Cuál es el apuro? —agregó Tai rápidamente. —Ven primero con nosotros, luego resuelves eso, sea lo que sea.

—No Tai, tiene que ser ahora.

—Pero Matt…

—Ya suéltame —se soltó de Tai dándole un empujó, y entonces el castaño lo agarró fuertemente del brazo para evitar que se escabullera.

—Sora te está esperando —le dijo, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos castaños y un tono de advertencia.

Matt miró en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos. Kōshirō y Jō no se veían por ningún sitio, y Hikari charlaba animadamente con los digimon, pero Sora estaba un poco aislada, sentada en una mesa sola, mirando fijamente el vaso que tenía en frente.

—Es que ahora… no puedo.

—No sea imbécil —le dijo Tai. —Le debes una explicación. Esa última canción. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—¿De qué hablas? —sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero lo ignoró.

—Lo único que faltó fue que dijera "Te amo".

—Pero yo no…

—Matt, fue una declaración bastante obvia —le dijo Takeru.

—¡No lo fue! —se defendió él. —La canción no trata de amor.

—¿Ah, no? —cuestionó el moreno alzando una ceja. —Porque quedó clarísimo que quieres estar con Mimi, después de esa canción…

—¡¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—No seas bebé —le dijo T.K., casi riendo. —Toda esa cursilería de volver a los viejos tiempos cuando estaban juntos… Prácticamente le rogaste para que volvieran.

—¡¿Volver? ¡Yo no lo pedí volver! ¡Nunca estuvimos juntos! —ahora no podía ignorar como sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó el rubio menor. —Porque durante todo este tiempo siempre habíamos creído que habían sido novios.

—¡¿Novios? —Matt hablaba tan fuerte que unos cuantos se había volteado a mirarlos y poner atención a su conversación.

—Baja la voz —le pidió el moreno mirándolo con severidad.

—¿Quiénes? —exigió saber Matt a su hermano.

—Pues Kari, Jō (¿entiendes ahora por qué él se alejó de ti? Ya sabes que estaba loco por Mimi), Izzy, Tai…

—A mí no me metas —dijo él. —Yo simplemente sospechaba que había pasado algo, no que hubieran sido novios.

—¿Por qué no pensaste que fueron novios? —quiso saber Takeru. —Quiero decir, para nosotros era algo tan obvio.

—Porque Sora me lo dijo —contestó Tai. —Por las cosas que Mimi le había dicho, Sora intuía que algo podía haber pasado entre estos dos —dijo mirando a Matt. —Pero ella sabía que no habían sido novios, porque Mimí se lo había negado muchas veces.

—Como sea… ¿No tenías algo que hacer? —le dijo Takeru a su hermano.

—No vas a ningún lado —le dijo Tai, mirándolo seriamente. —Tienes que elegir ahora.

—¿Elegir qué? —le espetó el rubio. —No te metas en esto Tai.

—Tengo todo el derecho a meterme —dijo. —Escucha, no quiero darte un sermón ni nada… Yo sólo… —suspiró, las palabras no se le daban bien. —Quiero que tú y Mimi arreglen todo y estén en paz, de verdad, es sólo… que quiero que no olvides que Sora te está esperando.

Matt sentía todo un lío en el estómago. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Mimi para hablar con ella y decirle todo, pero sabía que si daba un paso tras ella, de alguna forma lastimaría a Sora.

Miró a Tai. El moreno le dio una mirada firme y le apretó el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

—Haz lo correcto —le dijo.

Matt asintió, se alejó de su mejor amigo y de su hermano y se perdió al cruzar la salida.

El llegar al vestíbulo miró en todas direcciones y no vió ningún rastro de ella.

_'Demonios'_ masculló en su fuero interno. Y a toda prisa partió en su búsqueda.

.

…

.

—Ya Rei, no es para tanto —decía Michael con esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a molestarla.

—Es que tú no entiendes —replicó ella. —Es una tonta —refunfuñó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Willis se acercó a sus amigos, seguido de sus camaradas que se pusieron a jugar de inmediato con Betamon y Pokomon.

—Piérdete Wallace —le espetó ella.

—Rei está molesta porque está a punto de perder a su novia —le explicó Michael al otro rubio en tono burlesco.

—¿Novia? —repitió Willis, confundido.

—Mimi —aclaró Michael.

—Pero creí que era yo quién te gustaba —le dijo a la pelinegra.

—No me digas —dijo ella. —¿Qué te hizo notarlo?

—Pues…

—Mejor yo me voy.

—No, sit down —dijo, señalando con la mirada el asiento vació junto a ella.

Michael suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Los tres estaban en la barra. Willis se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir. Ella estaba sentada, cruzada de brazos y piernas, golpeando el piso con el pie.

—Just calm down —murmuró Michael.

Ella resopló.

—¿Ves a la chica que está allí? —apuntó a una mesa, donde una pelirroja estaba sentada sola. —Esa chica es la novia de ese patán.

—No es su novia —dijo Michael, pero ella lo ignoró.

—No digo que ella sea mi persona favorita en el mundo —comenzó a decir. —Pero mírala, está sufriendo.

—¿Sufriendo?

—Look at her —le espetó de mala manera.

—Ya basta Rei. A mí también me molesta —confesó el rubio platinado, mirando a su amiga. —Pero es lo que Mimi quiere. Ahora es feliz.

—Va a sufrir Mike, ya sabes que es una tonta.

—Deja de llamarla tonta.

—Te aseguro que al finalizar la noche ese patán volverá con esa pelirroja de allá —sentenció. —Y no será precisamente por decisión de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que es una tonta —murmuró.

Un silencio incómodo rodeó a los tres norteamericanos. Willis se sentía fuera de lugar, pero aún así tomó aire y le habló:

—Quiero besarte —le dijo.

Entonces ella al fin se dignó a mirarlo.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que te gusto? —le preguntó la pelinegra, escéptica. El rubio asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué tan idiota eres? —Willis sonrió, ya se lo esperaba. —Esa no es forma de decirlo.

—¿Es mejor hacerlo de la forma que tú lo hiciste?

—Tonto —dijo. —No es necesario que yo lo diga, siempre lo has sabido, siempre te lo he hecho notar.

—Pues esta es mi manera de corresponderte —sonrió él.

—Eres un descarado —dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Qué me dices de tu noviecita que te espera en Colorado?

—Ella no será problema para nosotros —dijo. —Hablaré con ella en cuanto regrese a casa. ¿Qué hay de tu novia?

—Ja, mi novia en estos momentos debe estarse besuqueando con un rubio tarado de ojos azules.

—Entonces como venganza besémonos. ¿No crees que es justo que tú también beses a un rubio tarado de ojos azules?

—No dejaré que me beses en público —dijo ella, levemente sonrojada.

—Muchachos —dijo entonces Michael. —¿Saben? Estoy cansadísimo, así que me harías un favor tremendo si ayudas a Rei con los instrumentos —le dijo a Willis. —Le dicen a los Gekomon que los lleven a la sala que usamos antes para el ensayo. Ya sabes Rei, la sala que sieeempre está vacía —les guiñó un ojo ambos.

Rei se puso de pie y se alejó de ambos con pasos presurosos, no sin antes mirar a Michael y fulminarlo ante esa sonrisita fastidiosa que su amigo exhibía. Willis le guiñó un ojo en un gesto de agradecimiento antes de seguir a la pelinegra.

—Willis y Rei serán novios, Willis y Rei serán novios —comenzaron a cantar Terriermon y Lopmon.

—¿Debería ir con ella? —le preguntó Pokomon.

—Dejemos que pasen un momento a solas—le sonrió el rubio.

.

…

.

Cuando Tai y Takeru se reunieron con Hikari y Sora, y con los demás digimon, Gabumon preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Matt? —Sora alzó la cabeza al oír el nombre del rubio.

—Tenía que hacer algo —dijo Tai, mirando a la pelirroja e intercambiando con ella una mirada.

—Mimi tampoco está aquí —hizo notar Palmon, y Tai deseó que se callara.

—Tal vez están juntos —dijo Agumon, y Tai quiso golpearlo.

—¿Qué pasa hermano? —le preguntó su hermana.

—No es nada —dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Sora.

—¿Dónde están Izzy y Jō? —preguntó Takeru.

Hikari se puso a reír y señaló a un grupo de gente que estaba amontonada alrededor de una mesa. Todos gritaban "Fondo, fondo" alzando sus copas mientras el pelirrojo y el peliazul bebían vaso tras vaso de alguna bebida extraña. Claramente era una competencia.

Tai sonrió —¿Cómo es que los más serios del grupo llegan a eso? —comentó viendo como Jō dejaba caer su vaso, y vomitaba a un costado de la mesa, salpicando los zapatos de la multitud cercana a él, mientras Izzy, no sin dificultad, se ponía de pie y alzaba los brazos mientras alguien anunciaba: "Tenemos un ganador".

Tai se sentó junto a Sora y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, algo floja.

—No estés triste —le pidió él, acariciándole la mejilla.

—No lo estaré —le prometió ella.

—Esa es la Sora que me gusta —comentó él. Sora se sonrojó. —Quiero decir... —comenzó a decir él, avergonzado.

—Está bien —dijo ella, desviando la mirada.

Pasaron en silencio largos segundos.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo el moreno de pronto.

—¿Qué? —pero se vio arrastrada a la pista de baile.

Tai comenzó a moverse a lo loco y eso le arrancó a la pelirroja unas cuantas carcajadas. Entonces él la tomó de las manos y la hizo girar.

—Ríe más para mí —pidió, y ella no pudo más que cumplir ese deseo.

Sabía que él haría lo que fuera para distraerla de lo que estaba pasando, y se lo agradecía, pero también sabía que llegaría un momento en el que no podría evitarlo más. Y ese momento estaba cerca, cada vez más cerca...

* * *

_Bien... El final de este capítulo es simplemente "Sora" xD. Es que debía tratar de hacerles saber que la situación de ella no es nada fácil Dx. Y hasta me salió un poco Taiora (love)._

_Y qué tal las canciones? Desde un comienzo planeé que fuesen cortas, porque me parece que es más el estilo de Yama el cantar poquito en un reunión social de esa índole xD._

_Espero que la selección de canciones haya sido de su agrado xD._

_Gracias a los fieles de siempre *-*: _

_digimon4ever_

_ taioralove_

_patroclo_

_-darkywitch_

_Nailea (Volviste Nai! Yeah! Yo también disfruto de mis vacaciones *-*, ya te extrañaba TuT)_

_paolis_

_Valerii Hyuga (Karin xDDD, es que yo la odio ¬¬, pero no sé quien me cae peor, si ella, Sakura o hasta el mismo Sasuke xD)_

_DarlingCinderella_

_sweetcarmen (ahaha, yo lo sabía! Que había gente que leía mi fic y no dejaba reviews, porque yo también lo hago xDDD. Así que mil gracias por ser fiel a esta historia desde el comienzo TuT)_

_Adrit126_

_Meimi_

_Akari (Chilito tiene sus cosas buenas, comos nosotras y el fandub xD. Y escuché la versión de Lucy Sánchez de Kotoba, y no me gustó xD, bueno, de hecho no me gustó la canción porque es como muuuy corta vena xD, pero me quedo con la versión de Midnight -las chicas chilenas del fandub de Long Kiss Goodbye del capi pasado-, así que te animo a que las búsques en youtube y escucha su versión de Kotoba x3)._

_eLii_

_Puchisko_

_Ustedes son mis amores de fanfiction xD. Me encanta ver que hay gente que le ha sido fiel al fic desde el principio, y que además se integra gente nueva a esta gran familia que somos (adsadsadsaddasdsadd xD)._

_Y te agradezco también a ti, lector anónimo que lees, que te gusta lo que lees y que quieres seguir leyendo xD. Te adoro x3._

_Ya me voy porque hace sueño xD._

_Nos leemos._

_Lyls_


	15. XV  Final

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_«Cuánto quisiera poderlo decir,_

_Pero no hallo las palabras,_

_Es un frustración.»_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Perdió mucho tiempo buscándola. Recorrió algunos lugares de la colosal residencia del ShogunGekomon, y cuando se sintió abrumado al pensar que debía buscar en todas las salas y habitaciones del castillo, le preguntó a uno de los Gekomon que custodiaban la entrada si la había visto.

—Mimi salió del castillo, croak —le dijo.

Matt abandonó el edificio de inmediato y se puso a buscarla por los alrededores. Finalmente la encontró, a un costado del castillo, apoyada en el muro y mirando las estrellas del digimundo.

Sintió cosquillas en las manos, y las apretó con fuerza, volviéndolas puños y escondiéndolas en los bolsillos. Sus pasos sobre el césped lo delataron; ella giró el rostro en su dirección y despegó la espalda del muro.

—Hola —saludó él, con un gesto de la mano mientras la otra seguía en su bolsillo; la postura más relajada que podía adoptar.

—Hola —correspondió ella, sonriéndole, pero no con la misma energía con la que solía hacerlo.

Él se acercó y se apoyó en el muro junto a ella.

—Felicitaciones —dijo. —Estuviste muy bien.

—Tú también. Me gustaron mucho tus canciones.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Debo darle las gracias a Michael y a Rachel.

—Ellos estuvieron geniales, ¿verdad? —sonrió ella.

—Sí. Son buenos. Ella toca muy bien.

—Le diré que lo dijiste.

—Dudo que eso haga alguna diferencia —comentó él. —Me detesta.

—Es porque no te conoce —puntualizó ella.

—Sí, bien… —se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que él dijo: —Me gustó mucho esa canción.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

—Y leí tu nota —agregó él, despegándose de la pared, tocando con los dedos el trozo de papel en su bolsillo.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir ella, jugueteando con sus manos, —escribí esa canción cuando… cuando supe que me iría a los Estados Unidos. No sabía cómo decírtelo… que me iría y terminaría la escuela en otro país, y que dejaría la banda. No me atrevía porque… últimamente estabas muy raro conmigo. A veces me ponías atención y otra eras frío y me ignorabas. Así que… escribí eso, para también decirte… decirte… —sus mejillas ardían, y no dejaba de retorcerse los dedos.

—¿Decirme qué? —dijo, ubicándose frente a ella, acercándose y alzándole el rostro con delicadeza para que lo mirase.

—Decirte que yo… que tú… —los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad. Mimi sintió que su voz se escondía en algún lugar. Estaba temblando, y el corazón le latía desbocado.

—Dilo —pidió él en un susurro que le erizó la piel.

—Que tú… me gustabas mucho —murmuró ella, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada.

Matt sintió una leve punzada de decepción al escucharla decir "gustabas", pero sacudió levemente la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento. Tai estaba equivocado. No es que él quisiera estar con Mimi, es decir, él no quería una relación romántica, sólo quería aclarar el malentendido de hace siete años y ser honesto con ella. Él pensaba que era buena idea el que ambos confesaran lo que sintieron por el otro hace tanto tiempo, porque así sería más fácil dar vuelta la página y comenzar una historia nueva siendo los amigos que siempre debieron ser, dejando el pasado en el pasado, olvidando todo eso que en algún momento los había confundido y los había hecho separarse y dejar de lado su amistad.

Durante ese día Matt a menudo pensó _'Si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ella, nunca habríamos discutido'_ y entonces él nunca hubiese ido al aeropuerto a hacer el ridículo y verla partir, y nunca hubiese sido atropellado por ese estúpido camión, y nunca se hubiese olvidado de ella; su amistad se hubiera mantenido intacta durante esos siete años y ella nunca se habría deprimido como lo hizo.

Él era el culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado a ambos por no haber sido cuidadoso y haber caído fácilmente a los encantos de esa niña de pelo castaño que siempre corría hacia él con una sonrisa. Ahora que sus recuerdos había vuelto, recordaba con perfecta claridad cómo los acontecimientos se fueron dando, como él dejó que esa niña penetrara más y más en su corazón, hasta que Mimi ya no tuvo que enfrentarse a ese muro frío que él levantaba para que nadie se acercase, porque ella misma se había construido una especie de puerta de la que sólo ella tenía llave, y entraba y salía las veces que ella quería. Era tonto porque se dio cuenta muy tarde de ello. Fueron necesarias las palabras de su padre para que se percatara de lo que le estaba pasando.

Nunca se atrevió a decirle cómo se sentía. Se avergonzaba con suma facilidad cuando la idea de hablar con ella se formaba en su cabeza. Le deba vergüenza confesarle a ella que cada vez que la miraba se quedaba como hipnotizado, y todo lo demás dejaba de existir para él; como adoraba su risa y su voz, su forma de mirarle, las veces que le tomaba la mano y lo jalaba enérgicamente para que hiciera lo que ella demandaba, y él nunca se quejaba porque adoraba verla feliz al ver cumplidos sus caprichos de princesa. Decirle que era la chica más hermosa y que cada día sentía una necesidad por sentirla más cerca, por oler su cabello, por rozarle los dedos de la mano, por estrecharla en un abrazo antes de besar sus mejillas, y después sus labios… ¡Él nunca pudo decirle todo eso!

Y ahora… ahora él se sentía capaz de hacerlo. De decirle que _estuvo _loco por ella, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que ella le hubiese pedido y que hubiera muerto con tan solo besarla. En ese tiempo sí que había tenido ganas de besarla, a veces era lo único en lo que pensaba, y cuando se le hacía imposible quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, la evadía porque se sentía incapaz de contenerse. Pero ahora ya no era ese chiquillo que se avergonzaba con facilidad, ya no salía corriendo para resguardarse de sentirse humillado u ofendido. Ahora ya era un hombre, y la tenía a ella justo frente a él, con ese encantador rubor adornando sus mejillas. Y ella ya no era esa chiquilla caprichosa y berrinchuda, ella, más que cualquiera otra persona, era la que más había cambiado.

_'Por mi culpa'_ pensé él con cierto dolor.

Si tan sólo hubiese podido hacer las cosas del modo correcto antes… Si no se hubiese enamorado de ella, o si hubiese tenido el valor de confesárselo y haberla besado. O si ella hubiese tenido ese valor…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste… antes? —preguntó, un poco frustrado.

—Traté, pero… cuando fui a mostrarte la canción te negaste a oírla y… me gritaste, y despreciaste la canción por el simple hecho de que yo la había escrito —ella dejó de mirarlo, y él notó que apretaba los puños y temblaba ligeramente. —Fue como si… me rechazaras sin siquiera saber lo que sentía. Por eso me enfadé tanto.

—Y lo lamento. Nunca imaginé que esa canción era para mí. Fui un imbécil contigo y te dije cosas horribles…

—A pesar de que fue doloroso, me sirvió para darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada, que en verdad tú no sentías nada por mí.

—No fue así —dijo él. —Nunca estuviste equivocada. Yo… —era el momento. Ahora él era capaz de decirlo —Yo estaba enamorado de ti —dijo con la voz ronca, porque sentía su corazón justo en la garganta, a punto de salir. —Por eso me enfurecí cuando te vi salir de la escuela con ese tipo e irte con él, porque no quería que nadie te acompañase a casa, sólo… sólo yo.

El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba como si hubiesen corrido un maratón. Entonces el dio un paso hacia delante, obligándola a retroceder y a pegarse en la pared a sus espaldas. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la fría piedra y la acorraló. Con su mano libre le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara para mirarla mejor. Era tan hermosa. Esos ojos de color miel lo miraban de una manera… ¡Qué manera! Podía perderse en ellos. Su mirada vagó hasta posarse en esos labios rosa, esos labios que habían sido su obsesión... ¿Qué habían sido? Error, seguían siéndolo. Matt se dio cuenta que esas ansias por besarla nunca lo habían abandonado. Era ese capricho de adolescente que deseaba cumplir, besar a la chica que fue su primer amor. Esa misma tarde, en casa de su padre, había estado tan cerca de ella, a punto de hacerlo. Podía recordar con exactitud el roce de sus labios. No había otra forma de acabar con todo eso. _'Un beso, y así terminará todo esto'_ pensó él.

—Hay una canción que no incluí en el show de esta noche —le dijo, hablando en murmullos. —Y quisiera que la escucharas —cuando pensó en cantar algo para ella, esa canción acudió a su cabeza de forma inmediata, pero no quiso cantarla esa noche delante de todos, porque era una canción que sólo debía ser escuchada por ella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Matt se acercó a su oído y disfrutó del estremecimiento que la recorrió al sentir su cálido aliento.

—_…Por rescatarme un beso te doy_

_Y toda la noche besarte, besarte…_

Mimi cerró los ojos y tuvo que recargar todo su peso en el muro, porque sus piernas eran de gelatina y amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento. Tenerlo a él cantándole al oído, pronunciando esas palabras que escondían una promesa, con ese tono de voz increíblemente seductor acompañado de su aliento caliente que le lamía la oreja y de los suaves y ocasionales roces de sus labios, la tenían toda temblorosa, sumida en un trance del cual sabía que no podría librarse. Ese aroma masculino que despedía su cuerpo y su cabello y que le penetraba la nariz, era adictivo, ella estaba segura que nunca encontraría algo que oliese así de bien o mejor.

—_Por eso antes de envejecer_ —continuaba él. —_Tú y yo…_

Cuando terminó, él sorbió el aroma de su cabello y se sintió aturdido por un momento. Cuando se recuperó, se alejó con pesar de ella, aunque deseaba ceñirla con sus brazos y estrecharla, y disfrutar de esa calidez. Las manos le amenazaban con temblar, ya sentía que todo era como una tortura.

Volvieron a mirarse, y la determinación se reflejaba en todo su rostro.

—Hay… algo que quiero —dijo él. —Algo que debí hacer hace siete años, algo que si no hago ahora… me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida.

Su mirada era tan intensa que le quitaba el aire de los pulmones a la castaña.

—Hazlo —murmuró ella con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Matt le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, apreciando los rasgos que la hacían hermosa; sus ojos de color miel, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus mejillas adorablemente ruborizadas, y sus labios, sonrosados, de aspecto suave, finos y apetecibles. Sin apartar la mirada de ellos, acortó la distancia entre ambos. Toda su piel se puso de gallina. Fue suave, fue lento, fue simple, como el beso que debió darle cuando tenía trece años y estaba loco por ella.

Cuando se separó de ella no fue por falta de aire, fue simplemente porque el momento ya había acabado. Despegó sus labios de los de ella, pero juntó sus frentes, mirándola fijamente.

—Esto era lo que quería hacer en el aeropuerto, y no pude alcanzarte —confesó.

—Un beso de despedida —dijo ella, y él negó.

—Sólo un beso —murmuró él cerrando los ojos. —Pero nunca de despedida. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo… antes de esa pelea.

—Pero ahora es… es un beso de despedida —insistió ella. —Con esto cerramos esa etapa de nuestras vidas. Volveremos a ser tan amigos como éramos antes, ¿verdad?

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

—Tan amigos como lo éramos —dijo, abriendo los ojos.

Pero su mirada habló por él y Mimi adivinó lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

—¡Matt! —pero una voz llegó a sus oídos y ambos se sobresaltaron. —¡Maaatt! ¿Estás aquí?

—Es Sora —dijo Mimi separándose de él.

—¡Matt! —la pelirroja andaba no muy lejos de ellos, alejándose en la dirección opuesta.

—Te está buscando —le dijo al rubio, más que nada para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Lo sé —dijo él en un tono difícil de descifrar.

Dejó de mirar en dirección a Sora y la miró a ella, con esa mirada intensa.

—¿La quieres mucho? —le preguntó ella, sin mirarlo, pero con una sonrisa.

¿Qué si quería a Sora?

Ella era la única chica que lo entendía, o al menos eso había creído él por mucho tiempo. Era indiscutible el hecho de que se sentía atraído por ella, además estaba su personalidad; la pelirroja era simplemente única, testaruda y considerada cómo sólo ella podía ser. Había sido la única chica con la que él había querido salir en serio (en esa época donde Mimi era sólo un nombre y una cara, porque no recordaba).

Y si algo malo le sucediese… Matt se arrojaría sin pensarlo para cambiar de lugar y no dejar que nada la dañase…

—Matt —la voz de Sora se hacía cada vez más lejana.

Pero si se lo pensaba bien, el daría su vida por todos sus amigos sin pensárselo.

—Sí —respondió a la pregunta de Mimi. —La quiero mucho. —Mimi entonces lo miró y le sonrió. —Pero…

—Ve con ella —dijo la castaña sin escucharlo.

El semblante de Matt se puso todo serio.

—¿Quieres que vaya? —le preguntó un tanto incrédulo. En su cabeza palpitaba un solo pensamiento: _'Di que me quede'_.

Pero Mimi asintió.

—Tienen mucho de qué hablar —le dijo.

Entonces Matt recordó las palabras de Tai y creyó entender el punto de Mimi.

—Está bien —dijo algo reticente. —Pero… nos veremos después, ¿verdad? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. —Creo que… mejor no.

—Pero…

—Matt…

—Ve con ella —repitió la castaña, con esa sonrisa que intentaba infundirle valor para ir a hablar con su amiga.

Matt se le quedó mirando con el rostro un poco desencajado y retrocedió un paso. Sentía un dolor en el pecho y su mano se movió sola hacia su lado izquierdo. No podía decir que sentía ganas de llorar porque hace mucho tiempo que él no lloraba y no recordaba cómo hacerlo, pero pensó que lo que estaba sintiendo debía parecerse a llorar, porque le ardía la cara, el corazón le latía dolorosamente y sentía como mil agujas clavarse en su estómago y en sus manos. Ella… ella simplemente le acababa de rechazar.

—Bien —dijo con la voz un poco cortada, pero antes de irse se acercó a ella, que rehuyó su mirada automáticamente. Ella nunca sabría lo mucho que ese gesto lo hirió. Él tragó saliva y apretó los puños, y se inclinó para besarle la frente. La piel de ella se sintió fría bajo el contacto de sus labios. —Adiós —dijo, se dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la voz de Sora sin mirar atrás.

Mimi se apoyó nuevamente en el muro, con la vista fija en el césped. Con la punta de los dedos se acarició los labios y una sonrisa débil se dibujó en ellos mientras una lágrima caía y cruzaba toda su mejilla.

—Goodbye.

* * *

_«Aunque tenga que mentir,_

_"No te vayas no" grita el corazón.»_

_

* * *

_

* * *

**_Long Kiss Goodbye_**

_by Lyls_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Sí, este es el final. Me planteé la idea de hacer además un final alternativo que fuese feliz, pero luego pensé que para tener un final Mimato feliz tengo "Jamás Pensado", así que con este LKG haré sufrir a todo el mundo xD. Además que este fic tiene una secuela, un fic donde el protagonista es el adorado Taichi Yagami, un fic llamado "Desbordarse"._

_El final debía ser este. No podía ser de otra forma. Es el final que tenía en mi cabeza desde el primer instante en que el fic se ideó en mi cabeza. Y la escena me quedó exactamente igual a cómo lo pensé la primera vez, con Mimi sola y sonriendo tristemente, sólo que en mi cabeza tenía música y sonaba Long Kiss Goodbye, y bueno, traté de darle un poco de eso y agregué esa parte de la canción que es lo que más me inspiró para el fic en sí._

_Creo que la actitud de Mimi en este capítulo (a pesar de ser una actitud un poco tonta y reprochable) es muy Mimi. Y aquí me dirijo a todos los que hemos escrito Mimato, o algo sobre Mimi y leemos con regularidad sobre ella. Ella es pureza, y siempre, y creo que es como un acuerdo tácito entre todos los autores de fics que escriben de ella, el que el desarrollo de su personalidad la lleve finalmente a eso, a ser desprendida de sí misma y anteponer la felicidad de los demás a la propia, a pesar de que muchos puedan decir que ella caprichosa y egoísta, y mimada y frívola. Los que amamos a este personaje de Digimon que representa la pureza entendemos que ella No es así de mala xD._

_Y Yama... bueno, no sé. Pudo haberme quedado un poco OOC, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto xD._

_Agradezco infinitamente y de todo corazón a todos esos lectores fantásticos que me han leído, comentado y hecho sonreír. Los que han estado con el fic desde el comienzo, y los que se han agregado en el camino._

_-darkywitch_

_patroclo_

_Puchisko_

_eLii_

_paolis_

_mens li ishida_

_Dulce Marie_

_MaOkO_

_sweetcarmeen_

_DarlingCinderella_

_taioralove_

_Sakura Tachikawa_

_neorosemon_

_Meems Tachikawa_

_Neerak_

_-ptyx3_

_yusha_

_angel zoe_

_AnDsI_

_snoopyter_

_Mizori95_

_Chizuma_

_Row_

_X-Neira-X_

_Ashaki_

_mym09_

_l0v3nist_

_sakurarika_

_Nailea: cuando me dejaste un review la primera vez yo dije "wow", porque tu fic de HcM me tenía (y tiene) con los nervios de punta, y qué puedo decirte de Dibujando tu sonrisa... No sé si te lo he dicho, pero es que es mi preferido *-* y fue como un honor el que me leyeras y comentaras, en serio x3._

_Y a ustedes tres muy en especial, porque no hubo ni un sólo capítulo que no comentaran. Gracias por esa constancia suya =D a:_

_Valerii Hyuga: tú fuiste la primera en dejarme un review TuT._

_digimon4ever99_

_Adrit126_

_Gracias a todos ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, aunque fuera sólo una vez._

_Lamento si no les gusta el final xD, pero debía ser fiel a mí misma como escritora._

_Eso. _

_Gracias por todo este tiempo, lo aprecio mucho._

_Lyls_


	16. Epílogo ?

_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_Epílogo_

_(?)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

La puerta del baño se abrió y el vapor del lugar escapó de inmediato. Mimi caminó hasta la cama, cubriéndose el cabello mojado y que goteaba con una toalla. Se lo secaba cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar y en seguida la melodía de su canción favorita se escuchó. Cogió el aparato, y apretó los botones para leer el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

_Te espero en la estación de tren._

_Quiero verte antes._

_Yamato_

Mimi suspiró. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y se giró en dirección al armario de su prima, donde descansaba su maleta y sus pertenencias.

(…)

Se despidió de sus tíos y salió de la casa. Caminó hasta la estación, bajó las escaleras y miró en derredor con cierta ansiedad. Lo vio, apoyado en una columna, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, observando con esos ojos azules y acerados a ningún lugar en particular, ajeno de toda la multitud que se movía a su alrededor escuchando música a un volumen que ella supuso como demasiado alto. Tras tomar aire, caminó en su dirección y le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

Él se estremeció ante ese contacto, sabiendo que era ella.

—Hola —dijo ella, alegre como siempre.

Él sólo le sonrió.

Montaron el siguiente tren que no tardó en llegar, y viajaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas de vez en cuando.

Se bajaron después de pasar dos estaciones. Iban en la calle, uno al lado del otro, cogidos del brazo.

Llegaron al parque donde se reunirían con los demás, y los pasos de ambos se hicieron más lentos mientras avanzaban hacia el lugar de encuentro.

—¿Có-cómo has estado? —preguntó ella, rompiendo al fin el silencio.

—Bien —mintió él sin mirarla.

Mimi se mordió el labio inferior. Ella sabía que no estaba nada bien. Nada de eso estaba bien. Se sentía incómoda, podía sentirlo tenso a su lado, como conteniéndose, controlándose, y lo había sentido así después de la fiesta, los días que le siguieron donde ella y sus amigos se reunían y ellos irremediablemente tenían que verse. Y ella lo sabía, que él preferiría evitarla, no verla por un tiempo hasta tranquilizarse, pero le había prometido que no volvería a alejarse de ella, que no la dejaría sola de nuevo, así que estaba ahí, estoico, sufriendo una pena en silencio y alzando el rostro con un orgullo casi soberbio.

Ella apreciaba ese gesto de él, lo apreciaba profundamente, pero le dolía. Le dolía saber que él estaba descontento y que ella era la causante de su malestar.

—Y… ¿has hablado con Sora?

Matt se tensó mucho más, y sus manos se volvieron apretados puños en sus bolsillos. Mimi se sintió mezquina al sacar ese tema a colación, y evitó mirarlo.

—No creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo.

_'Lo sabía'_, pensó ella. La razón por la que Sora la había estado evitando esos días, y el por qué ella y Matt no cruzaban palabra cuando se reunían todos. Matt había hablado con ella el día de la fiesta, y la conversación los distanció, la castaña estaba segura de eso. Y lo lamentaba, porque esa no había sido su intensión. Ella sabía que los dos se querían mucho, simplemente él estaba confundido. Como ella misma lo estaba.

—Yo creo que ella sí quiere hablar contigo —comentó ella.

Matt dejó de caminar, y por consiguiente ella también se detuvo, un tanto sorprendida. Él le miró, y Mimi tragó saliva al notar su mirada, su tono azul profundo oscurecido por lo que ella determinó como un sentimiento parecido a la ira.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sacar a Sora en sus conversaciones? ¿Lo hacía por lástima? ¿El hecho de rechazarlo la hacía sentir tan mal como para querer emparejarlo con alguien y así quedar con la consciencia tranquila? ¿Quién rayos se creía que era?

Ignoraba cómo él se sentía, y también ignoraba cómo se sentía Sora. Pensar en la pelirroja le sabía bastante amargo, porque le recordaba el rostro apenado de ella cuando él fue claro y le dijo que no podía corresponderle nada porque él sólo tenía ojos para la castaña. Debía ser sincero, no caería en el juego de Mimi de ir a buscar consuelo en los brazos de otra sólo por despecho, porque él tenía orgullo, un orgullo que nunca le permitiría caer tan bajo, y mucho menos con Sora, que era una persona que estimaba muchísimo, con quien había compartido muchos momentos preciosos, quien lo había apoyado en un sinfín de ocasiones y, siendo honesto, quería de sobremanera. Por respeto a Sora nunca jugaría lo que Mimi incansablemente le insinuaba, por eso y porque además sabía que Tai nunca se lo perdonaría. Punto.

Matt continuó caminando, haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, y la arrastró consigo.

Mimi estaba algo contrariada, pero se armó de valor y continuó.

—Sé que ella quiere hablar contigo. La conozco.

Una vena amenazaba con palpitar en la frente de Matt, y él hacía todo lo posible por controlarse.

—Sora es una buena chica —continuaba Mimi. —Si no espabilas, alguien se la llevará.

Matt soltó un bufido, pero insistió en ignorarla, aunque se le hacía condenadamente difícil.

¿Por qué tenía ella que decirle que Sora era una buena chica? Él mejor que nadie lo sabía, y temía en el fondo de su corazón haberla dañado. Él sabía que si Mimi no existiese en su vida, estaría loco por Sora, como lo estuvo alguna vez, pero ahora estaba Mimi, caminaba junto a él cogida de su brazo y a pesar de estar molesto por el tema de Sora, sentía cosquillas donde ella le tocaba. Tragó saliva sintiendo una piedra en la garganta. Le dolía. Le dolía que Mimi hiciera como si sus sentimientos por ella no existieran.

—¿Por qué no le hablas hoy? Así arreglan… sus diferencias.

¿Diferencias?

Matt rió internamente, una risa sarcástica, y un poco de eso se reflejo en su rostro que hacía sólo unos segundos permanecía inmutable. Y Mimi lo notó.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —preguntó.

Matt respiró profundamente, porque temía que de su boca brotara veneno debido a la molestia que sentía.

—Entre Sora y yo no hay diferencias —dijo. —Tenemos mucho en común —aseguró, con un tono un tanto petulante. Y no podía usar otro, estaba herido.

Mimi tragó saliva y sonrió, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró.

Matt sabía que la había herido de alguna forma, pero no hizo nada por remediarlo. Algo dentro de él se removió con gusto al verla así de alicaída.

_'Estúpido orgullo herido'_ se recriminó mentalmente, con la mirada fija en el frente, viendo a sus amigos, que los esperaban.

—Al fin llegan —exclamó Tai, al verlos acercarse.

La mirada del rubio vagó en cada rostro hasta detenerse en el de la pelirroja. Sora le sonrió, una sonrisa breve y un tanto apenada, y él la devolvió de la misma manera.

Mimi se había soltado de él y se había lanzado sobre Izzy, agradeciéndole no sabía qué cosa que había hecho por ella el día anterior.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le espetó Tai, mirándolo de reojo.

—Nada —dijo.

Él sabía que tenía que olvidarse de Mimi, que debía sacarla de su corazón y de sus pensamientos, porque la castaña sólo veía en él un buen amigo. Nada más.

Mimi entonces se acercó a él de la nada, y le dijo al oído:

—Sora se ve muy linda hoy, ¿no crees?

Matt evitó fruncir el ceño y mirarla de tal forma que a la castaña ya no le quedasen ganas de seguir molestándolo. En lugar de eso, fijó su vista en la pelirroja y la miró con detenimiento.

—Sí —dijo, y Mimi le sonrió. Le sonrió tan felizmente que sintió algo que se mezclaba y confundía con pena y rabia. —Sora es hermosa —agregó con un tono agresivo y lleno de convicción.

La sonrisa de la castaña vaciló, pero ella logró mantenerla.

—Le diré que lo dijiste —bromeó.

—No hace falta —dijo él, y la vena palpitaba amenazadoramente en su frente. —Yo mismo lo haré.

La sonrisa de Mimi decayó al instante, pero Matt no lo notó porque se había movido de su lado para ir hasta Sora, quien lo miró tímidamente y le sonrió cuando él comenzó a hablarle.

Mimi se les quedó viendo unos segundos, hasta que la voz de Tai la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —le preguntó él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella le miró, y trató de sonreír.

—Simplemente hago de Cupido.

La arruga en el ceño del moreno se hizo más notoria, en un gesto de sumo reproche.

—Mimi —dijo él con tono duro y acerado.

Pero Mimi le tomó la mano y se la apretó fuerte.

—No me regañes —murmuró, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

El rostro de Tai se suavizó, y cuando iba a decir algo, TK dijo:

—¿Por qué no nos vamos? Tenemos un gran día por delante.

Sus amigos asintieron, y el grupo de los ocho comenzó a caminar, charlando animadamente, todos bromeando entre ellos.

Mimi decidió mantenerse firme en su decisión y disfrutar del último día en Japón con sus amigos. Al día siguiente, su vuelo a Norteamérica salía muy temprano, y no sabría cuando volvería a verlos otra vez. Sabía que no pasaría demasiado tiempo, porque no podía vivir demasiado tiempo sin ellos. Supuso que volvería a Japón pronto, más ahora que había recuperado a ese mejor amigo que había creído perdido para siempre.

Su vista se fijó en la nuca del rubio en cuestión, que iba junto a Sora, que caminaba entre él y Tai. Los tres charlaban y reían, y ella le gustaba ver a Matt de esa manera, sonriendo, disfrutando de sus amigos, olvidándose de esa insufrible necesidad de apartar a todo el mundo de su lado. Se sintió repentinamente sola, y tratando de alejar esa sensación, se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigos y cogió firmemente el brazo de Matt, uniéndose a la conversación.

En algún momento, las manos de ambos se rozaron. Matt la miró por el rabillo del ojo y ambos enrojecieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Mimi hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y siguió charlando como siempre. Matt dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro y también fingió como si nada hubiese pasado, preguntándose, dolido, si acaso ella había sentido la misma descarga eléctrica que él…

_«Cuando nuestras manos ya no se toquen más_

_Dime si olvidarás ese profundo amor_

_Que un día existió»_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**_Long Kiss Goodbye_**

_by Lyls_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_La verdad es que me decepcionó el que nadie se fijara que el status del fic seguía en "**in-progress**" y no estaba "complete" xDDD._

_El título es "Epílogo (?)" porque es el final de este fic, y porque la historia continúa en otro fic, por eso el (?) xD._

_Notan que Mimi insiste en esa actitud tonta y absurda? __Y que Yama es un despechado? Aunque se niegue a aceptarlo, es el despecho lo que lo hace ir hasta Sora ¬¬. Esa es mi manera tonta e infantil de entender por qué al final de 02 Yama se casa con Sora, o sea, me inventé un universo tonto donde suceden cosas como estas para dar explicación a un final que no tenía explicación DxxD._

_Hohoho, con esto cierro Long Kiss Goodbye para siempre. Fue lindo mientras duró xD._

_Y la verdad es que no espero que me dejen reviews por esto... esto es más como un regalo para los curiosos, nada más x3._

_Pero aún así, gracias por leer ;3_

_Lyls_


End file.
